Los Viajes de Sonic
by Fireclaw-the-cat
Summary: Si estas interesado en aventuras, peleas epicas, romance y misticismo esta es tu historia. Con cada saga, un nuevo personaje que protagonizara junto a Sonic en estas aventuras. Descubre como Sonic con el tiempo va mejorando y conociendo a quienes seran sus mejores amigos o enemigos. Necesito opiniones para saber si debo seguir o abandonar este proyecto. Desde ya gracias.
1. Saga 1 Capitulo 1

**SAGA SONIC**

**Capitulo 1: Inicios**

Sonic: 4; 7; 8 y 14 años

Playa hermosa, el atardecer a lo lejos es observado por dos erizos, uno muy maduro y otro aun muy joven

Hombre: _Hijo, Los océanos pueden ser tan infinitos de profundos como de anchos, es un milagro que nos han regalado los dioses y mi mayor deseo es conocerlo completamente_

Cambio de escena, ahora hay una casa muy acogedora, en la sala un niño está jugando con un barquito mientras su madre está en la cocina, de repente se escucha la puerta

Desconocido: _Señora, tenemos malas noticias, su esposo a fallecido, al parecer…_

Cambio de escena, otra vez la playa, aunque un poco diferente con el pasar de los años, es de noche y esta vez esta la mujer con su hijo contemplando la luna que se refleja en el agua

Mujer: _Sonic, quiero que comprendas algo_

Sonic: _¿Qué cosa, mama?_

Mujer: _Lo que estoy por hacer, lo hago por amor, pero no quiero que tú me sigas, yo quiero que tú vivas tu vida como desees, siempre siguiendo tus sueños y caminando para adelante, que tengas un buen futuro y encuentres el amor _(comienza a llorar) _Ahora mismo iras corriendo a casa, hay una carta, entrégala a nuestra vecina y haz lo que ella ordene ¿Entendido?_

Sonic: _Mama ¿De qué hablas?_

Mujer: _Adiós, Sonic, cuídate mucho, mama te ama _

La mujer le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hijo y se dirigió caminando hacia el agua, donde las olas chocaban contra la orilla, siguió caminando hasta desaparecer bajo el agua, el pobre y pequeño erizo no pudo reaccionar mientras empezó a llorar pidiendo por su mama, sus pies no le respondían cuando intento ir en persecución de su madre, solo grito en ese lugar mientras el silencio lo rodeo completamente y ya no vio señal de su madre.

De repente una explosión se escucho e hizo que el erizo saltara de su cama, estaba con los ojos completamente rojos y llorosos, su cara mostraba lo horrible de esa pesadilla mientras se levantaba como todos los días.

Estaba en una pequeña casa de tres habitaciones, estaba muy sucia y desordenada, el erizo abrió la puerta de su casa y comenzó a gritar

Sonic: (gritando) _Dejen de pegar pelotazos a mi casa, niños estúpidos, estoy tratando de dormir_

Niño: (llorando mientras sus amigos corren) _Sonic, no debes ser tan malo, solo fue un accidente, además ya son más de las 3 de la tarde ¿Qué haces durmiendo?_

Sonic: _Eso a ti no te importa, ahora vete antes de que te de una paliza_

Voz femenina: ¿_Alguien se despertó gruñón esta tarde?_

Sonic: (arreglándose el peinado) _Buenos días, Krista, solo que me enfurece que jueguen tan cerca de mi casa_

Krista es una erizo color celeste, de la misma edad de Sonic y con un vestido floreado, su pelo es acompañado por una pequeña flor del mismo color de sus ojos

Krista: _Son solo niños, que recuerde tú también eras amenazado por los adultos cuando eras pequeño_

Sonic: _Si, y ahora es mi turno de tomar ese lugar_

Krista: _Pero recién tienes 14 años, falta mucho para que seas un viejo gruñón que amenaza niños con una escoba_

Sonic: _Escasean los viejos gruñones desde hace tiempo, creí que era momento de empezar a temprana edad_

Ambos rieron mientras Sonic invito a su amiga a la casa, Sonic preparo dos tazas de un té de color raro y conversaron pacíficamente

Krista: _Hablando de eso, Sonic, ¿Hoy es ese día?_

Sonic: _Si, hace seis años que mi mama ya no está más con nosotros_

Krista: _Mi hermanita y yo queremos acompañarte este año a su tumba, no es algo que debas pasar tú solo, yo también la extraño mucho_

Sonic: _Prefiero que no, no podría verte a la cara otra vez si vieras como me pongo al estar ahí y en este fecha_

Krista: _Somos amigos, y para eso estamos_

Sonic estaba triste y no tenía más ganas de discutir, termino aceptado la propuesta. Llego la noche y ahí estaban el trió en una pequeña tumba llena de flores alrededor, una pequeña inscripción dejaba leer "Desaparecida en el océano, siempre serás recordada por tu hijo y tus amigos"

Sonic: (aguantando las lagrimas) _Cada año te extraño mas, madre_

Niña: _Tiene un gran hijo, señora mama de Sonic_

Krista: _Estaría orgullosa de él, se lo aseguro_

El grupo termino de decir sus oraciones cuando comenzaron el regreso a sus casas por una bajada empinada, las niñas iban detrás de Sonic para no verlo llorar en el camino de regreso, estaban cruzando un corto bosque cuando escucharon pasos de detrás de los arboles

Sonic: _¿Quién anda ahí? _(toma un enorme palo del piso) _Vamos, apurémonos, chicas_

Chicas: _Claro_

El grupo decidió tomar la marcha con velocidad, Sonic observaba directo al bosque intentando encontrar cualquier señal de movimiento, de repente por encima de ellos salto una oscura figura y les corto el paso, se trataba de una vieja ardilla con una larga barba y los dientes feos, tenía una mirada maligna que era acompañada con su sucias ropas y un enorme garrote en la mano

Viejo: _Miren, si me encontré en el camino a unos niños perdidos, pobrecitos, deben tener cuidado, dicen que por aquí podrían aparecer viejos extraños secuestradores de niños ¿Por qué no me acompañan a mi casa así están seguros?_

Sonic: (protegiendo a las niñas) _Mejor piérdete, viejo, no tenemos nada de dinero o cosas de valor_

Viejo: _Vamos, que no es forma de tratarme, solo quiero ser amable _(acercándose lentamente mientras mueve el garrote)

Sonic: (Poniéndose en posición de pelea con el palo) _Si crees que voy a dejar que nos lleves tan fácilmente estas equivocado_

Viejo: _Vaya agallas que tienes, niño, hasta podrías nadar bajo el agua _(se ríe)

Sonic: _Vaya olor que tienes, viejo, hasta podrías nadar bajo el agua y darte un baño_

Viejo: _Mi olor son las experiencias de mi vida, por ejemplo, aquí tengo olor a, no lo sé, a la cena de ayer, era horrible_

Sonic: _Retrocede he dicho, no quiero golpear a ancianos_

Viejo: _Vamos a ver de qué madera estas hecho, gusano_

La vieja ardilla levanto su garrote mientras corría hacia Sonic, que hizo lo mismo, al encontrarse el joven erizo le quiso pegar con el palo, pero el anciano inmediatamente se lo hizo pedazos con su gran garrote, Sonic no perdió tiempo y vio otro pedazo de rama que estaba en el piso, este era más largo y terminaba como látigo, se lanzo a él mientras aquel enemigo lo seguía como un loco, Sonic lo agarro y lanzo un golpe en horizontal, pero esta vez aquella ardilla solo lo paro con la mano y se escucho el fuerte sonido del choque. El anciano comenzó a atacar a Sonic que esquivaba con facilidad todos sus ataques mientras retrocedía.

Viejo: _Vamos, niño, eso es lo mejor que tienes, no vale ni la mitad de la enorme boca que tienes_

Sonic: _Solo estoy calentando_

Esta vez aquella sucia ardilla estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Sonic salto rápidamente hacia atrás en un medio salto mortal, y con sus manos se impulso para atrás completando su acrobacia e inmediatamente se lanzo echo bola contra aquel rival golpeándolo directamente en la cara y derribándolo

Sonic: _Chicas, aprovechemos a correr ahora, vamos_

Las chicas rodearon el lugar de combate mientras Sonic las cubría y justo estaban por empezar a correr cuando la ardilla agarro del pie a Sonic derribándolo en el suelo

Viejo: _Te descuidaste, Niño_

Sonic: _Chicas, vayan por ayuda, rápido_

Krista: (asustada) _Si, por favor aguanta un minuto_

Las chicas dejaron atrás a su amigo mientras este intentaba liberar su pie de su captor

Viejo: _Tira con todas tus fuerzas si quieres, no vas a lograr que te suelte_

Sonic: _¿Qué quieres de mi sucio viejo?_

Viejo: _Ahora, que me ayudes a levantarme, me acabo de golpear la espalda cuando caí y no me puedo mover_

Sonic: _Estas loco, después del susto que nos diste, mejor te dejo aquí a que te mueras de frio_

Viejo: (soltándole el pie) _Está bien, vete, estos jóvenes ya no tienen respeto por los mayores, yo aquí podría ser comida para cualquier cosa salvaje_

Sonic: (suspirando) _Cielos, déjame ayudarte, usa tú garrote como bastón para poder levantarte_

Sonic ayudo al viejo a pararse cuando vio una luz que venía desde el camino, era una mujer erizo junto a otro dos erizos grandes

Mujer: _Dios mío, cuando dijeron sucio y repugnante me sonaba conocido_

Viejo: _Gusto también de verte, no ves que este niño me lastimo la espalda_

Sonic: _¿Usted lo conoce, señora __Tangerine__? _

Sra. Tangerine: _Claro que sí, pero no es lugar para hablar, vamos a mi casa, las niñas están muy asustadas, viejo idiota_

El grupo se dirigió a una gran casa, era colorida y estaba llena de muebles artesanales, en la cocina estaban los adultos hablando mientras los tres jóvenes erizos espiaban por el pasillo

Viejo: _Y por eso es que vine_

Sra. Tangerine: _No creo que sea inteligente de tu parte_

Viejo: _Ya estoy viejo y tengo una deuda que pagar_

Señora: _No sabes nada de lo que paso aquí en los últimos años, Screw_

Screw: _Claro que lo sé, por eso espere hasta este día_

Señora: _Esperaste hasta que tus huesos te detuvieron, además, ese niño no podrá hacerlo_

Sonic: (entrando de golpe) _¿Hablan de mí?_

Señora: _¿Creí haber dicho que se fueran a dormir?_

Sonic: _Un tipo loco nos amenaza en el medio del bosque, luego lo invitas amablemente a tu casa y esperas que tenga dulces sueños… y en este día_

Screw: (riéndose fuerte) _Pero si es la viva imagen de él, hasta me hace sentirme joven_

Sonic: _¿De qué están hablando?_

Inmediatamente la mujer saco a Sonic de la casa sin darle respuesta alguna, el erizo intento espiar por la ventana pero aun así no podía escuchar nada y vio como sus dos amigas eran corridas de su escondite. El erizo solo se fue corriendo del lugar a su casa y azoto la puerta para tirarse en la cama y dormirse con la cara en la almohada, paso un par de horas y algo lo empujaba intentando despertarlo

Screw: _Vamos, mocoso, ya despiértate_

Sonic: _¿Qué hora es?_

Screw: _las dos de la mañana aproximadamente_

Sonic: (asustado) _¿Pero qué haces apestando toda mi casa?_

Screw: _Mira, niño, si no quieres que duerma abrazándote esta noche, será mejor que levantes el culo y me acompañes a la playa_

Sonic: _Esta bien, pero primero quiero que respondas a un par de preguntas_

Screw: _Las preguntas vendrán después de que te muestre algo y seguro serán muchas más preguntas de las que piensas_

Ambos se dirigieron a paso lento hacia la playa mientras el viejo se mantenía parado con su garrote. Ahí estaba otra vez todo igual, la luna reflejada en el océano formaba una enorme iluminación, en la orilla, estaba amarrado un pequeño bote con velas.

Screw: _Esto te pertenece_

Sonic: _¿Un bote de madera apestoso?_

Screw: _Ya te dije, no es olor, es experiencia_

Sonic: _Pues si que eres un experimentado y oloroso hombre… viejo_

Screw: (riéndose) _Sabes, niño, me recuerdas mucho a tu padre_

Sonic: (sorprendido) _¿Usted conoció a mi padre?_

Screw: _Ahora usa el "usted" conmigo… veras, déjame contarte todo desde el principio. Todo comenzó hace muchos años, cuando yo solía ser un trabajador esclavizado a un horrible barco que permitía el canje entre tres islas cercanas. Era un trabajo horrible siempre tomar el mismo rumbo y las islas estaban tan cerca que ni se disfrutaba el viaje. En ese momento fue cuando conocí a tu padre, a él le gustaba, aunque no saliera de esa repetitiva ruta triangular, él lo adoraba, hasta era el único idiota que trabajaba por el mínimo solo porque le gustaba estar en el barco_

Sonic: _Si, lo poco que recuerdo de él era de cómo me hablaba sobre navegar y recorrer cada centímetro del océano_

Screw: _Ahí fue cuando lo conocí, siempre fantaseaba con el día de poder ir a viajar alrededor del mundo, y eso al menos alegraba esos viajes, fueron años de amistad en donde llegue a tenerlo como un hermano, luego él conoció a tu madre, ella solo estaba de vacaciones_

Sonic: _Lo sé todo, ella solo estaba nadando bajo el agua cuando chocaron sus cabezas, aun bajo el agua ellos se vieron y fue amor a primera vista_

Screw: _Esa parte nunca la entendí, no soy tan sentimental como tu padre… continuando con la historia, tu padre luego me hablo sobre mudarse a esta isla, la isla ocarina, y comenzar una vida con tu madre, la verdad fue una triste despedida, nos embriagamos y peleamos con otros dos tipos, o dos mujeres o creo que fueron dos faroles, igual, fue una pelea muy compleja y le enseñamos a esas luces quien mandaba en la isla._

Sonic: (pensando) _Esa parte de mi padre no la conocía_

Screw: _Pasaron los años para mi sin saber de él, y fue cuando conseguí mi más grande tesoro, yo solo estaba con unos amigos descansando cuando un barco se estrello en la playa en donde estábamos, era tan de madrugada que solo nosotros lo vimos, dentro estaba toda la tripulación muerta, pensamos en llamar a la guardia, pero solo llevamos al barco otra vez a aguas profundas y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, éramos los capitanes de nuestro propio barco_

Sonic: _¿Y los muertos?_

Screw: _Los tiramos al océano, ni modo que vayamos a darle merecido sepulcro, después de todo, parecían piratas así que su final era el que ellos se buscaron… Paso un mes y estábamos en la búsqueda de reclutas, no era tarea fácil encontrar gente de confianza, así que buscamos a viejos amigos, y yo me acorde de tu padre. Fue sorpresa grande cuando llegue y me hablo de que tenía un pequeño hijo, yo igual no estaba interesado en conocerlo, y le propuse que se uniera a nosotros. Fueron semanas terribles para nosotros, nos costó tanto convencer a todos que no éramos piratas, y luego convencerlos que no éramos perdedores siguiendo solo un sueño. No sé como realmente fue, pero tu padre logro convencer a tu madre de dejarle venir, el nos dijo que solo seria por un año y nos fuimos de aquí._

Sonic: _Pero fue por mucho más tiempo, fueron tres años que no se supo nada de él_

Screw: _Fueron los mejores dos años de mi vida, te lo puedo asegurar, tu padre era un tripulante nato, aprendió cada detalle de tripular el barco y aunque todos decidimos que no había capitán, él era el más cercano al título. Cuando paso el año cayó en depresión, extrañaba a tu madre y a ti, pero no podía abandonar su nueva vida, fue difícil y siempre me arrepiento, pero logre convencerlo de quedarse por más tiempo_

Sonic: _¿Cómo fue su muerte?_

Screw: _Simplemente fue una tormenta, no era tan fuerte, no sabemos el porqué. Solo se corto una cuerda y un pedazo del barco lo golpeo con tal fuerza que pudimos escuchar su cráneo romperse. Corrimos todos alrededor de él, teníamos un medico capacitado, hizo todo lo que pudo, pero era tarde, solo sobrevivió el tiempo necesario para darme sus últimas dos peticiones: La primera, que su cuerpo fuera atado y arrojado al océano, él quería dormir para siempre en el fondo del océano que siempre amo, y lo segundo, que cuando tuvieras la edad necesaria, te hiciéramos parte de la tripulación_

Sonic: (llorando) _Maldito idiota, si se hubiera vuelto ahora estaríamos los tres juntos_

Screw: (golpea a Sonic) _No digas esa estupidez, niño, tu padre murió haciendo lo que amaba, si amaba a su familia y no dejaba de pensar en ustedes cada segundo, pero su corazón lo hubiera terminado matando si abandonaba su sueño_

Sonic: _¿Y sabes que termino logrando eso? Que mama se suicidara para ir con él_

Screw: _No culpes a tu padre, Sonic, si hay alguien a quien debes culpar, es a mí, yo fui quien lo convenció de seguir en el barco, lamento mucho lo que hice, no solo te quite a una persona, sino a dos. Vivo con ese dolor cada segundo y por eso me tomo tanto el venir a verte_

Sonic: (levantándose del suelo) _No, tienes razón, no me acuerdo mucho de él, pero sé que hubiera terminado igual, su sueño consumiéndolo hasta la muerte y a mama siguiéndolo… pero ¿Cómo era cuando estaban en el barco?_

Screw: _El mejor héroe y amigo que alguien puede tener, un líder nato y un aventurero experimentado, no sé de donde salió esa forma de ser, recuerdo que solo era un soñador y cuando vivió su sueño, fue él mismo, siempre listo para ayudar a todos y levantar la moral, tardaría días enteros en contarte todas las cosas que vivimos, pero ya estoy viejo y esos recuerdos llegan a dolerme _(Sonic no responde pero sonríe) _Se que por tu sangre corre la sangre de un aventurero, tu padre lo sabía, y por eso deseaba que te lleváramos con nosotros_

Sonic: _¿Pero qué paso con el barco?_

Screw: _Hace un par de años reclutamos a mas tripulantes, cuando nos dimos cuenta hubo un motín y nos abandonaron en una isla, a nadie pareció importarle, cada uno consiguió una nueva forma de ganarse la vida. Excepto yo, tenía todavía una promesa que cumplir, pase los últimos dos años aprendiendo todo lo que tu padre aprendió en meses sobre barcos para construirte esto_

Sonic: _Se ve como un bote normal_

Screw: _No lo creas, me costó cada centavo y días de hambre, pero pude comprar esta madera especial, es un misterio de la naturaleza, pero con ella podrás superar las aguas más peligrosas y te lo confirmo porque este pequeño me trajo hasta aquí. Solo un poco de viento en las velas y en horas llegaras a tu destino_

Sonic: _Muchas gracias por el detalle, pero hay un solo problema_

Screw: _¿Qué podría ser tan malo?_

Sonic: _Tengo talasofobia_


	2. Saga 1 Capitulo 2

**SAGA SONIC**

**Capitulo 2: Miedo**

Sonic: 14 años

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Sonic conoció a Screw, quien en los últimos años construyo un bote pequeño así Sonic pueda seguir los pasos de su padre.

Están en la playa practicando esgrima con dos palos largos, mientras sentadas están dos erizos observando con una sonrisa

Screw: _Vamos, Sonic, recuerda que si te derribo, te tirare al océano_

Sonic: _Ya te lo dije, no puedo acercarme_

Screw: _No seas cobarde, la mejor forma de superar una fobia es enfrentándola como un hombre_

Sonic: _Para tu información, sigo siendo un niño_

Screw: _A tu edad yo ya trabaja, sin ganas y evitando el mínimo esfuerzo, pero lo hacia_

Screw hizo un movimiento rápido y clavo la punta del palo en Sonic arrojándolo al suelo. Aprovecho la oportunidad para agarrar al erizo con toda su fuerza y lanzarlo al océano, pero Sonic se sujeto de la ropa del hombre cayendo ambos al piso

Screw: _Bueno, vas mejorando, al menos estás preparado para el mundo exterior_

Sonic: _Ya te lo dije, no puedo salir de esta isla_

Screw: _Eso es porque no has probado el bote que te construí, es más seguro que un barco de guerra y hasta puede ir más rápido_

Sonic: _¿Cómo es eso posible?_

Screw: _Como te dije anteriormente, no es madera normal, fue sacado de un árbol de la desconocida__ Angel__ Island_

Krista: _¿En serio existe esa isla?_

Sonic: _No sé nada sobre esa isla_

Krista: _Mi mama me contaba siempre la historia de la isla que poseía un enorme poder, tan peligroso, que los mismos dioses la llevaron mas allá del cielo, donde nadie podría siquiera acercarse, ni un dios_

Screw: _Exactamente, pero solo hay un pequeño error, alguien pudo, y yo pude conseguir un poco de ese botín divino_

Sonic: _A mí me suena como que te han estafado_

Screw: _Di lo que quieras, niño, no seré el mejor navegante del mundo, pero se reconocer cuando algo esta mas allá de la lógica normal_

Sonic: _Sea verdad o no, no me subiré a esa cosa, y menos solo_

Krista: _Mi hermana y yo siempre podemos acompañarte, Sonic_

Sonic: _Pero todavía no lo hare, ustedes no entienden, yo vi a esa cosa llevarse a mi madre_

Screw: _Mira, niño, hagamos una cosa ¿Qué es lo mejor que sabes hacer?_

Sonic: _Correr a velocidad supersónica_

Screw: _Bien, esto es lo que quiero que hagas, quiero que des una vuelta a la isla en el menor tiempo posible_

Sonic: _Lo hago desde que deje de usar pañales _(Sonic se va corriendo)

Screw: _Mira, niña, yo veo en tu amigo la misma cara de su padre cuando lo conocí, estoy seguro que de si alguna forma, descubre esa sed de aventura que tiene escondida, abandonara esta triste vida que lleva teniendo en esta isla_

Krista: _No creo que la pase tan mal_

Screw: _Yo lo vi, ese niño no duerme, se despierta al atardecer, y simplemente se está dejando morir, no tardara el día en que cometa una locura sin pensarlo ¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

Krista: _No, pero tampoco quiero que termine paralizado en el medio del océano, mi mama y yo muchas veces quisimos ayudarlo a superar su miedo, pero no tiene caso, el océano le arrebato a sus padres_

Screw: _Entonces creo que es hora de tomar medidas más ortodoxas_

Al rato Sonic llego desde el otro lado de la isla

Sonic: _Te lo dije, esto es pan comido_

Screw: _¿Cómo te sentiste?_

Sonic: _No sentí nada, esto ni siquiera es un calentamiento_

Screw: _Me refiero a que como te sentías al correr ¿qué cosas pasaban por tu cabeza?_

Sonic: _Bueno, solo correr_

Screw: _Interesante, desde hace dos semanas que no te has sacado a tus padres de la cabeza, pero has hecho algo que te gusta, y te olvidaste de ellos_

Sonic: _Estas loco, viejo, yo no me olvide de nada, solo que… bueno, solo que quería demostrarte mi habilidad_

Screw: _Si tienes una habilidad rara, niño, nunca vi a tu padre hacerlo, de él solo conocía eso de golpear hecho una bola… y si que dolía eso_

Sonic: _La velocidad es de mi madre, ella me conto que siempre el primogénito de la familia lo hereda, pero el siguiente no_

Screw: _Me pareció haber oído casos iguales, niño, pero solo en mitos… lo interesante de los mitos es que pueden tener algo de verdad_

Sonic: _¿Estás diciendo la verdad? Siempre estuve interesado en conocer personas como yo_

Screw: _Siempre puedes hacerlo, solo debes tomar la iniciativa_

Sonic: _Sigues con eso, en serio, no puedo, ya acepte que no puedo_

Screw: _Interesante oír eso, por eso voy a ayudarte _(gritando y asustando a Sonic) _Ahora, niña, rápido_

Sonic no llego darse vuelta para ver a Krista tapándole la boca con un trapo, comenzó a marearse y perdió el sentido. Paso el tiempo y Sonic se despertó, le dolía la cabeza y su visión estaba confusa, recobro el sentido y se asusto al ver que se encontraba en el medio del océano, solo, de alguna forma, ese viejo logro tirarlo al océano mientras estaba inconsciente, Sonic solo pudo mirar a todos lados y su mente estaba descontrolada

Sonic: (en voz alta, a punto de llorar) _No, no, no, esto no está bien, por favor, no quiero morir yo también… tengo que pensar, él me dijo algunas cosas, para virar solo debo mover esta cosa con cuidado_

Sonic intentaba hacer girar el bote mientras temblaba, cerraba medianamente los ojos para no ver afuera del pequeño bote, logro girar con cuidado luego de un tiempo y puso rumbo a la isla, mientras se acercaba lentamente Sonic sintió las olas haciendo mecer el bote y esto lo hizo asustarse, sentía que en cualquier momento quedaría paralizado y caería al agua.

Paso un rato y ya faltaba poco, ahora las olas hacían brincar el bote y Sonic al principio se asusto, pero luego de un rato, al estar ya tan cerca de la isla se concentro en solo mirarla y su miedo comenzó a calmarse, otro brinco que dio y Sonic esta vez sonrió, se sentía bien cuando no estaba el océano arruinándole la visión. Pudo sentir como el bote se arrastraba hasta llegar a la playa y salió corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del bote y se tiro al suelo. Pensó que su corazón iba a explotar, pero no sabía si era de miedo o adrenalina, era algo que nunca había sentido, estaba en el océano, pero ese movimiento del bote y como él lo conducía con tranquilidad, era grandioso, y entre tantas cosas su mente no pensó en nada de su pasado. Sonic estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos cuando se giro a ver el bote y vio como Screw lo aseguraba a la orilla

Sonic: _Viejo de mierda, casi me muero ahí _(corre preparando su puño)

Screw: (bloqueándolo fácilmente) _No te preocupes, niño, estuve unido al bote con una cuerda todo este tiempo, hasta pude oír como llorabas_

Sonic: (Desesperado intenta golpearlo) _¿Y que ibas a hacer si me caía o no sabía cómo manejar?_

Screw: _Ya te lo dije, está en tu sangre, niño, naciste para esto_

Sonic: (se detiene) _No es cierto, no creas que volveré a hacerlo, es más, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida y no quiero tu estúpido bote_

Sonic se fue corriendo rápidamente a su casa, aun no había anochecido, pero después de lo que le hizo necesitaba dormir de todas formas, solo sintió un parpadeo cuando Krista interrumpió su sueño

Krista: _Vamos, Sonic, llevas durmiendo más de 12 de horas_

Sonic: _No, solo fue un momento, acabo de llegar_

Krista: _¿De qué hablas? Mama te vio correr ayer a la casa a toda velocidad y cuando vino a ver tú estabas durmiendo, quiso despertarte para cenar, pero noto que realmente estabas dormido_

Sonic: _¿Hablas en serio?_

Krista: _Yo luego vine, Sonic, no estabas ni llorando ni hablando dormido, te veías muy lindo durmiendo, tan pacíficamente_

Sonic: _Si, me siento genial, mis ojos no me arden_

Krista: _Vamos, mama quiere que vengas a desayunar a casa, vamos a festejar_

Sonic se levanto de un salto de la cama y se fue corriendo, se sentía genial y revitalizado, pero también hambriento, llegaron a la casa de Krista y sentado en la cocina estaba la hermana de Krista y Screw

Screw: _Miren quien decidió despertarse_

Sonic: (sentándose) _Te dije que no quería volver a verte ¿Por qué lo invitaron? Su olor arruinara el desayuno_

Sra. Tangerine: _Se lo debemos por lo de ayer_

Sonic: ¿_Por tirarme en el medio del océano solo y sin ayuda?_

Screw: _Vamos, niño, es la primera vez que te veo en la mañana y con los ojos tranquilos_

Sonic: _Eso… eso no tiene nada que ver_

Krista: _Vamos, Sonic, nuestra ayuda en realidad si sirvió, debes aceptarlo_

Sonic: (se toma un momento para pensar) _Gracias, Screw_

Screw: _Llego el momento, chico, es hora de que aprendas todo sobre navegación, ayer diste asco_

Los días pasaron normalmente, al principio Screw subió el bote a la playa para que Sonic se subiera y le enseño lo básico sobre el bote, Screw le había ordenado que cada noche, antes de dormir, repasara lo que le enseño, y Sonic sin darse cuenta, podía dormir tranquilamente. Ya era hora para llegar al siguiente nivel y con ayuda de Krista y su hermana, esta vez Screw llevo el bote hasta la orilla y puso a Sonic de espalda al océano, estar viendo la isla era más fácil para Sonic y además le agradaba esa sensación de mecedora que hacían las olas.

Igual no todo era tarea fácil, hubo días en que Sonic por algún descuido miraba atrás y se paralizaba, pero aunque estos contratiempos lo hacían retroceder en su progreso, eran más los días en que Sonic aprendía, se divertía y dormía pacíficamente. Luego de un mes Sonic tenía otra mirada y escuchaba a Screw con una sonrisa decidida

Screw: _Listo, niño, con eso concluimos el tema sobre corrientes oceánicas, debo decir que estoy impresionado con lo rápido que has aprendido_

Sonic: _Pan comido, la verdad al principio parecía complicado, pero fue más sencillo que el tema de los vientos_

Screw: _Veo que tu boca se está volviendo tan filosa como la de tu padre, a mi entender el concepto básico del viento me llevo un mes_

Sonic: _Ya te lo dije, en velocidad no tengo rivales_

Screw: ¿_Estás listo para dar una vuelta alrededor de la isla?_

Sonic: _Por supuesto_

Screw: _Lo separaremos en tres intentos, el primero quiero que mires a la isla, el segundo al frente, y el tercero que mires al océano_

Sonic: _Lo… lo intentare_

El primer intento salió sin problemas, Sonic se veía relajado y lo tomo con calma, el segundo fue algo más complicado pero aun así ver la playa de cerca lo calmo, para el tercero Sonic no podía girar la cabeza hacia el océano, pero aun así al final termino lográndolo

Screw: _Excelente, Sonic, a veces debes dejar que el viento te lleve, no siempre intentes controlar el timón, disfruta el recorrido_

Sonic: (algo sudado) _Entiendo_

Screw: _¿Qué tal si intentamos ver que tanto te separas de la orilla?_

Sonic: _No creo estar preparado, vamos con más calma_

Screw: _No dijiste que eras el maestro de la velocidad, vamos, has uso de tu nueva confianza y enfréntate_

Sonic: _No… no puedo, mejor lo intento mañana, perdón_

Sonic llevo el bote hasta la orilla, lo aseguro bien y se fue caminando, en su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas pero a diferencia de épocas pasadas, esto no era nada. Screw y él almorzaron juntos en casa de Krista

Krista: _No puedo creer que ya domines el bote, Sonic, estoy orgullosa_

Sra. Tangerine: _Realmente impresionante, no puedo creer que este sucio viejo haya hecho en un mes lo que no pudimos en años_

Screw:_ Eso es porque no tienen el toque delicado que solo un maestro puede dar a su alumno_

Niña: _Sonic ¿Podríamos pasear en tu bote hoy?_

Sonic: _Lo siento, pero por hoy es suficiente_

Krista: _Vamos, hermana, ya pronto Sonic nos dará ese paseo que nos prometió_

Sonic: _Yo no recuerdo haber prometido nada_

Krista: _Solo di que si, juntarte con este hombre te está convirtiendo en él, antes eras mas caballero_

Sonic: _Esta bien, algún día lo hare, pero todavía necesito algo de practica_

Terminaron de almorzar y Sonic se escabullo sin ser visto, se dirigió a la tumba de su madre que hace tiempo no había visitado

Sonic: _Mama, espero que papa y tú estén juntos, perdón por estos años que he pasado sin ustedes, al fin entiendo a papa y creo que es hora de que yo decida mi camino, te extr…_

Krista: (viene corriendo desde lejos) _Sonic, Sonic, Sonic _(desesperada y asustada) _Necesito tu ayuda, mi hermana se subió a tu bote y se alejo demasiado de la orilla, no encuentro a Screw por ningún lado y las olas se la están llevando, por favor, ayúdame_

Sonic no dio tiempo a que Krista lo alcance y llego rápidamente a la playa, contemplo a todos lados y pudo ver a lo lejos su bote a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte, se fue acercando mas pero lo detuvo una gran ola que choco con la orilla de la playa

Krista: (llegando unos momentos después) _Por favor, Sonic, yo no tengo tanta fuerza para llegar hasta ella, ayúdala_

Sonic: _No puedo hacer nada, las piernas no me responden_

Krista: _Pero es mi pobre hermanita, ella lo es todo para mí, no quiero perderla para siempre_

Sonic: _Dios, debo hacer algo _(en voz baja) _Solo es el lago, solo es el lago, Sonic, recuerda cuando nadabas tranquilo en el lago con tus amigas_

Sonic cerró sus ojos y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, por un momento su velocidad le permitió correr por encima del agua, pero las enormes olas lo terminaron derribando, sin abrir sus ojos y repitiéndose siempre la misma frase comenzó a nadar, medio abría sus ojos para ver que seguía el camino correcto hacia su bote, mientras más nadaba mas las olas lo empujaban con fuerza y Sonic no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, las olas lo movían para todos lados y Sonic solo se imagino como si colmillos se tratasen intentando tragarlo, Sonic empezó a desesperarse y estaba perdiendo el ritmo y le costaba respirar, su mente empezó a llenarse de recuerdos del ultimo día que vio a su madre. Sonic entro en una media parálisis y comenzó a luchar por mover brazos y piernas, el esfuerzo era inútil y una ola termino por mandarlo debajo del agua.

Sonic abrió los ojos para ver el fondo del océano, esa enorme oscuridad aterradora que parecía no tener fin, comenzó a pensar que eso era lo último que iba a ver cuando sintió que lo agarraban del cuello y lo sacaban fuera del agua.

Se trataba de Screw quien puso a Sonic en su espalda y él se agarro fuertemente, mientras aquel hombre continuaba con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar el bote. Estaban bastante cerca y Sonic estiro la mano intentando agarrarse del borde. Rápidamente ambos subieron al bote donde estaba la pequeña niña llorando asustada

Sonic: (agitado) _Ya no te preocupes, aquí llegamos_

Screw: _Sonic, llévanos de vuelta a la isla, apúrate_

Sonic: _Screw, ¿qué te pasa? Screw_

Screw: _Mi corazón, eso es lo que pasa_

Sonic: _Vamos, intenta relajarte, ya vamos a llegar_

Screw: _Tranquilo, Sonic, debo agradecerte por todo_

Sonic: _¿De qué estás hablando?_

Screw: _Desde que nos robaron el barco, mi vida no había tenido sentido alguno, pero fue divertido el momento que pasamos juntos, cuando empezaste a confiar en ti mismo, otra vez me sentí como en el barco, con tu padre y los demás, ese glorioso grupo, si algún día te animas a salir de viaje, debes buscar una gran tripulación_

Sonic: _Tranquilo, Screw, llegaremos en un minuto_

Screw: _Adiós, Sonic, le daré tus saludos a tus padres, espero que tu madre me perdone por lo que le hice a tu familia_

Sonic: (gritando) Screw

Llego la noche y todos estaban en la casa de Krista, su hermana todavía estaba asustada por el día que tuvo y Krista no dejaba de abrazarla y consolarla, por otro lado, Sonic estaba junto a la madre de Krista esperando al médico que estaba atendiendo a Screw, al rato pudieron oírlo salir

Medico: _Bueno, es un hombre fuerte, se salvara, lo único que deberá hacer reposo por un largo tiempo_

Screw: (saliendo detrás y poniéndose su ropa) _Al demonio, no llegara el día que encalle en una cama como un barco muerto, gracias, Doctor, pero debo rechazar su oferta_

Medico: _Haga lo que desee, yo solo soy un doctor con un titulo en medicina _(se despide y se va de la casa)

Sonic: _Tal vez deberías quedarte en cama un par de días, luego seguiremos con el entrenamiento_

Screw: _Ya no hay nada más que pueda enseñarte, Sonic, solo queda en ti lo que siga ahora_

Sonic: ¿_Estás seguro? Yo aun no me siento listo_

Screw: _Hoy lo dejaste muy claro, estoy seguro que dentro de un par de días podrás irte a la isla flauta, no está muy lejos de aquí y es exactamente igual que aquí, gente rara que es amable y aburrida_

Sra. Tangerine: _Si me disculpan, debo prender fuego esa cama y conseguir una nueva, ese viejo contamina todo lo que toca_

Sonic: _Gracias, Screw, pero hay algo que necesito hacer, nos vemos mañana_

Screw: _Buena suerte_

Sonic: _Nos vemos mañana, Krista, no despegues los ojos de tu hermana_

Krista: _Nunca más lo hare_

Sonic salió de la casa y empezó a correr alrededor de la isla, pasaron las horas y ya había dado un buen número de vueltas, decidió detenerse en el mismo lugar en donde vio por última vez a su madre, estaba igual que aquella vez, y la luna brillaba tan fuerte. Sonic camino lentamente hacia el agua hasta que le cubrió la cabeza, se tomo unos minutos para pensar y se acostó en el agua, cerró los ojos y dejo que el agua lo meciera lentamente, Sonic se acordó de aquella vez que su madre lo mecía cuando era pequeño y se había lastimado las rodillas, eso llevo a otro recuerdo, y así sucesivamente, por alguna razón esos recuerdos hace mucho tiempo que no pasaban por su cabeza, hasta se acordó de su padre hablándole del misterio de los océanos y de otras islas.

Paso una semana y había un gran grupo en la playa, había una pequeña celebración y estaba casi la mitad del pueblo entre festejos, comida y conversaciones, el sol brillaba y el océano estaba tranquilo

Sra. Tangerine: _No será lo mismo sin ti de ahora en adelante, Sonic_

Sonic: _No se preocupe, le prometo que pronto volveré a visitarlos, _Señora Tangerine, gracias por cuidarme todos estos años

Krista: _Espero que vuelvas pronto, Sonic, yo… te deseo un buen viaje_

Sonic: _Gracias, Krista, prometo traerte muchos regalos cuando vuelva_

Screw: _Gracias por tu casa, Sonic, aunque es algo sucia, es un buen lugar para disfrutar mi retiro_

Sonic: _Gracias a ti, Screw, eres una excelente persona, y estoy seguro que mi padre estaría feliz de verte_

Screw: _Hazme un favor, cuando vuelvas, quiero conocer a toda tu tripulación, estoy seguro que serás un gran capitán_

Sonic: _No lo creo, en mi barco no hay capitán y veras que cuando regrese volveré con un enorme barco que enorgullezca a todos_

Screw: _Estoy seguro de eso, Sonic _(pensando) _Este niño hará grandes cosas de ahora en adelante, estarías tan orgulloso de él_

Sonic acabo de despedirse de todos los invitados que le fueron entregados regalos de despedida para su viaje, muchos lloraron, e incluso Screw cuando vieron a Sonic alejarse por el horizonte en su bote. Sonic por otro lado puso rumbo directo hacia donde Screw le había indicado, y no aguantaba más de la emoción en ver que nuevos lugares conocerá de ahora en adelante. Pero de algo estaba seguro, al fin estaba realmente vivo


	3. Saga 2 Capitulo 1

**SAGA TAILS**

**Capitulo 1: Religión**

Sonic: 14 años

Tails: 11 años

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que Sonic se fue de su isla y las aventuras no tardaron en llegar, ya de por si las fuertes corrientes hubieran sido imposibles de atravesar con su bote, era inexplicable porque aun así nunca era derribado. Esto a Sonic mucho no le importaba, sabía que su bote fue fabricado con un tipo de madera único, pero era lo que menos le importaba entender, él solo continuaba su viaje conociendo nuevas islas y haciendo nuevos amigos.

En su última aventura recibió la información sobre tres enormes islas con una gran comunidad habitada en ellas y Sonic estaba emocionado porque era la primera vez que estaría en un sitio tan poblado, aunque fue advertido de tener cuidado con la gente de ahí. Sonic llego sin problemas a una gran ciudad portuaria, Sonic se impresiono al ver los enormes edificios y la gran cantidad de gente caminando de un lado a otro, además parecía ser un lugar bastante elegante con edificios brillantes y casas limpias. Sonic camino un rato hasta encontrarse con una tienda y entro en ella

Sonic: _¿Qué le parece?_

Vendedor: _No lo sé, no se ve muy antigua_

Sonic: _No es antigua, es recién terminada y de excelente calidad, traída directamente desde las islas de los instrumentos de viento_

Vendedor: _Si que es un largo camino, aunque de estas artesanías las hay por millones por esos lugares, pero está bien, lo venderé rápido y de calidad excelente, acepto tu oferta_

Sonic: (Sonic vendió un par de cosas más y se fue de la tienda con una pequeña bolsa de dinero) _Excelente, con esto tendré suficiente para comprar comida y dirigirme hacia aquella isla misteriosa del Este… si pudiera encontrar algo interesante allí podría conocer cada rincón de estas tres islas_

Sonic caminaba tranquilo pensando en sus cosas cuando de repente sintió que chocaba con alguien

Sonic: _Perdón, no estaba prestando atención_

Niño: _Fíjate por donde caminas, imbécil _(sigue caminando)

Sonic: _¿Pero qué le pasa a ese?_

Sonic no hizo caso y siguió caminando cuando a los pocos pasos un anciano zorro vino apurado caminando frente a él

Hombre: _Disculpa ¿No has visto a un niño? Es un zorro de color naranja, posiblemente grosero_

Sonic: _Si, se fue caminando por aquel lado… ¿Le ayudo a buscarlo?_

Hombre: _Esta bien, mi nombre es Benjamín Prower_

Sonic: _Mi nombre es Sonic_

Sonic estaba interesado de encontrar a aquel zorro para preguntarle sobre su vocabulario, aquel hombre le dijo que era su nieto y que no era mala persona, solo que era difícil su forma de ser. Siguieron buscando por un tiempo cuando aquel hombre advirtió verlo en un callejón, ahí estaba el pequeño zorro con un par de golpes y tirado en la pared

Señor Prower: _Por los dioses, Miles, te dije que no salgas solo_

Miles: _Exactamente por eso me golpearon, por los asquerosos dioses_

Sr. Prower: _Ya te dije que no hables de esa forma… mejor vamos a curarte esos golpes_

Sonic: _Déjeme que lo ayude a llevarlo_

Miles: _¿Acaso es otro de tus amigos del templo? El truco de ser amable ya lo intentaron_

Sonic: _Solo me ofrecí a ayudar a tu abuelo, bolsa de boxeo, vamos, no vas a poder caminar tú solo_

Sonic ayudo a levantarse al pequeño zorro que se apoyo en él y caminaron hacia la casa de los dos zorros, era una enorme casa llena de detalles religiosos y lujos de una familia de clase alta. Acostaron al zorro en un sillón, mientras su abuelo le curaba las heridas

Señor Prower: _¿Quiénes fueron esta vez?_

Miles: _Los hijos mayores de aquellos idiotas del templo de Poseidón_

Sr. Prower: _Solo te golpearon o tú hablaste de más otra vez_

Miles: _Ya sabes cómo es todo, lo mismo que la semana pasada_

Sonic: _Un momento, Miles ¿Acaso la semana pasada también te golpearon de esta forma?_

Miles: _Primero, llámame Tails, Miles es un nombre idiota común de esta isla, y lo detesto. Segundo, si, la semana pasada también me golpearon, pero esos fueron los del grupo de los protectores de Zeus_

Sr. Prower: _Veras, Sonic, mi nieto es lo que él absurdamente nombro "ateo", según él es imposible la existencia de los dioses y que ellos fueron responsables de nuestra creación. Y en estas islas no es bien aceptado aquellos que piensan diferente al resto, y algunos reaccionan violentamente, no hay mucho problema con eso, los grupos están bien emparejados en fieles y se protegen entre si, por lo que los busca peleas siempre queden en minoría, son muy raras las veces de violencia entre religiosos. Pero hay un pequeño problema en esto, mi tonto nieto es parte de un grupo que su único miembro es él, y eso lo convierte en una presa fácil para aquellos que quieren expresar su fe violentamente_

Tails: _Que después de todo son la mayoría los que se expresan de esa forma, sabes bien que ese viejo idiota dueño del templo es el que ordena que me embosquen_

Sr. Prower: _Te he dicho que eso no es verdad, aquel hombre es un honorable monje en el templo de Poseidón y la persona más inteligente que conozco, nunca reaccionaria así ante un niño ciego como tú, además que fue el primero en ofrecerse a abrirte los ojos_

Tails: _Pura mierda, no tiene ni un poco de sentido esa basura, los templos se dejan llevar por falsos cuentos inventados hace millones de años, en todo este tiempo se han hecho descubrimientos que demuestran que todo tiene una lógica básica, si me dejaras terminar mi maqu…_

Sr. Prower: _Ya hablamos de eso, Miles, te vas a terminar haciendo daño o que alguien te haga daño a ti_

Tails: ¿_Y yo soy el ciego? Solo mírate, quiero llevar adelante el progreso y reaccionas como esos tipos que me golpean _(salta del sillón y comienza a irse) _A veces pienso que la única razón que no me golpeas es porque somos familiares, si no fuera el caso estarías esperando a que saliera como ese viejo de mierda _(se va azotando la puerta)

Sonic: _¿Acaso en esta isla se reza a más de un dios?_

Sr. Prower: _Lo siento, Sonic, mi nieto tiene una lengua muy afilada, espero que entiendas que es su forma de pensar_

Sonic: _No se preocupe, no soy muy apegado a los dioses, realmente me da igual_

Sr. Prower: _¿Acaso no te da curiosidad la razón de ser, de existir?_

Sonic: _Bueno, no me interesa, de donde yo vengo tenemos la idea de que si los dioses nos crearon, fue por algo, y si nos dieron una vida, lo mejor que podemos hacer es vivirla lo mejor que podamos_

Sr. Prower: _Pensamiento de una isla pequeña, se siente la armonía pero también algo de ignorancia_

Sonic: _¿Perdón?_

Sr. Prower: _No lo dije queriendo ser grosero, mejor déjame explicarte un poco de aquí, estas islas son dos grandes islas acompañadas de una más pequeña, como las distancias no son tan largas, nuestros ancestros crearon un puente para conectarlas a las otras dos, eso evitaba el uso de barcos y permitió que cualquiera pudiera ir de isla en isla, se creía que reinaría la paz, pero hubo un problema. La isla de aquí, es completamente fiel a Poseidón, después de todo, el agua es una parte vital de la vida y sin ella sería el fin, esa es nuestra idea. Pero en la segunda isla, son completamente fieles a Zeus, porque desde su punto de vista, él nos creo, aunque por aquí pensamos que fue un trabajo entre el trío de dioses. La tercera isla, la más alejada y más pequeña está relacionada con Hades_

Sonic: (aburriéndose) _¿Podría llegar al desenlace?_

Sr. Prower: _La idea es que, una vez conectadas, reino el caos hasta tal punto que la isla de Hades fue totalmente asesinada en secreto y sus templos fueron derribados, ahora las últimas dos islas acordaron llegar a una paz e intentar llevarse bien, separando a la religión de la política, pero aun así, después de tanto tiempo, la religión todavía es lo dominante_

Sonic: _Pero sigo sin entender porque Tails es el más afectado_

Sr. Prower: _Eso fue mi culpa, desde joven intente ayudarlo a que se interese por nuestra religión, pero llego el día en que él empezó a hacer demasiadas preguntas, algunas eran casi imposible de responder, luego comenzó a hacer preguntas relacionadas con ideas aprendidas de turistas, no sé cómo fue, pero ese niño solo exploto un día y comenzó a denunciar que todo era un fraude, que le faltaba lógica básica para ser tomado como verdadero, y fue cuando empezó todo, deje de ir al templo, se armo un taller, luego dejo de salir de ahí, y desesperado llame a un amigo de la otra isla. Tal vez aquellos fieles a Zeus lo ayudarían, pero solo lo empeoro, él empezó a responder con violencia y esas preguntas que solo él se hacía._

Sonic: _Entonces fue ahí cuando le devolvieron su actitud_

Sr. Prower: _Exacto, desde ese día cada vez que sale y es reconocido por alguna banda, usan la excusa de su anti-fe para golpearlo, y ya que él es el único que piensa así, nadie se compromete a ayudarlo_

Sonic: _Entonces… ¿él ahora podría estar en problemas?_

Sr. Prower: _De seguro debe estar en su taller_

Sonic y el abuelo de Tails fueron a revisar y no encontraron a nadie, la deducción de Sonic estaba correcta, aquel zorro otra vez fue a aventurarse a aquellas peligrosas calles que lo odiaban.

Sr. Prower: _Últimamente siempre hace esto, Sonic, debemos apurarnos, vamos por el mismo camino por donde lo encontramos, tengo una teoría de lo que puede estar haciendo_

Sonic: _No se preocupe, iré yo solo esta vez, usted espere tranquilo y vera como en un segundo vuelvo con él_

Sr. Prower: _Solo tráelo de vuelta e intenten volver por los lugares menos transitados, sino podrías meterte en problemas_

Sonic hizo un gesto de entendido al viejo hombre y salió corriendo a toda velocidad que el hombre se sorprendió al verlo. Sonic en un minuto estaba en el mismo lugar donde encontró al pequeño zorro tirado, y no lo vio, busco por los alrededores intentando localizarlo cuando escucho unos ruidos extraños, se metió por un callejón siguiendo los ruidos y llego cerca del muelle, ahí lo vio al pequeño zorro rodeado de un gran grupo de personas con actitud violenta, no perdió tiempo e intento encontrar algo con lo que defenderse y tomo un oxidado tubo de un metro que encontró entre la basura y fue al rescate de Tails

Hombre: _Sabia que volverías por aquí, Tails, dinos ahora donde lo escondes_

Tails: _No escondo una mierda, solo vengo por aquí porque no quiero estar cerca de los templos de la ignorancia_

Hombre: _Por favor, sabemos que otra vez estas trabajando con alguna estupidez_

Tails: _Eres muy idiota para descubrir esas cosas, me pregunto quién dedujo eso_

Hombre: _A ti no te importa, solo queremos encontrar tu basura y destruirla, pap… me dijeron que esa cosa es para atacar el templo en tu ignorante idea en contra de la religión_

Tails: _Ni me importa el templo y no me importa la religión, si quieres golpearme como esta mañana ya hazlo de una vez, estoy ocupado_

Hombre: _Bueno, que comience la diversión, vamos muchachos, enseñemos un poco de fe a nuestro amigo_

Sonic: (Saltando entre el medio del grupo y Tails) _Sabes, hay mejores formas de enseñar, enseñar con el ejemplo también es útil_

Hombre: _¿Quién mierda eres tú, idiota, mejor metete en tus asuntos?_

Sonic: _No puedo dejar ver como un tipo que casi le duplica la edad necesita a un ejército para golpear a un niño_

Hombre: _Ya veo, miren muchachos, ese zorro idiota al fin contagio a otro pobre infeliz con sus ideas idiotas, porque no vienes con nosotros al templo así te curamos de tu ignorancia_

Sonic: _No estoy interesado en tu fe y menos interesado en la fe de este niño, pero si su fe no reacciona violentamente contra alguien indefenso, supongo que es mejor que la tuya_

Hombre: _Y esto reafirma lo que digo, esa lógica estúpida, vamos, amigos, no dejemos que ensucien el nombre de nuestro dios_

Un gran grupo se lanzo al ataque de Sonic, mientras el hombre que los comandaba se quedaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, el primero en llegar intento patear a Sonic que simplemente salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza que lo hizo retroceder deteniendo el paso de los demás, otro intento golpear a Sonic con un palo pero él bloqueo con su tubo y le dio una patada en la mandíbula. Otros dos se lanzaron al mismo pero Sonic solo pudo echar atrás a uno mientras el otro le golpeaba en la cara y Sonic se vio rodeado al segundo de personas, estaba por ser rodeado cuando sintió el llamado desde arriba de él, se trataba de Tails que volaba en el aire y le pedía a Sonic que le diera la mano, Sonic estaba sorprendido de ver a alguien volar pero obedeció rápidamente mientras su amigo intentaba volar lejos de ahí, pero una de esas personas intento agarrarle del pie a Sonic pero este le lanzo su tubo a la cara.

Hombre: _Mierda, estúpidos, están dejando que escape, vayan por ellos_

Tails: _Sonic, no puedo volar por mucho tiempo contigo agarrado_

Sonic: _Gracias por salvarme, amigo, es genial lo que estás haciendo, es la primera vez que estoy tan lejos del suelo_

Tails: (descendiendo) _Estoy muy cansado para seguir_

Sonic: _Tengo una idea_

Tails aterrizo en el suelo y se sentó cansado mientras veía como se acercaban sus perseguidores y esperaba tranquilo a su inevitable castigo, no noto como Sonic con un ligero tirón lo subió a su espalda y salió corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar en dirección a la casa de Tails. Una vez allí su abuelo estaba feliz que esta vez su nieto haya vuelto sin lesiones

Sr. Prower: _Gracias, Sonic, realmente salvaste a mi nieto_

Sonic: _Se la debía, él me salvo a mí_

Sr. Prower: _¿A qué te refieres?_

Sonic: _No sabía que su hijo podía volar_

Sr. Prower: _Sobre eso, acaso no prestaste atención a su espalda_

Sonic: _¿Su espalda?_

Tails: _No puedo creer que no lo haya notado _(Tails se da vuelta dejando ver su dos grandes colas detrás de él) _Me vas a decir que en serio no sabias esto_

Sonic: _Eso es genial, nunca vi a un zorro de dos colas_

Tails: _No eres la persona más brillante por estos lados ¿verdad?_

Sonic: _Lo suficiente como para salvarte la vida, pero es asombroso ¿Cómo puedes volar?_

Tails: _Es sencillo, veras, debido a que el aire pasa a través un plano aerodinámico, se produce una presión diferencial. La presión que existe en la superficie superior es menor que la presión ejercida en la parte inferior. Esto da como resultado la fuerza de sustentación. Cuando la sustentación es mayor que el peso puedo comenzar a volar._

Sonic: (con la mente a punto de explotar) _No entendí nada de lo que dijiste_

Sr. Prower: _No le hagas caso, Sonic, es solo un favor de los dioses, él solo gira sus dos colas con tanta velocidad que solo vuela_

Sonic: _Genial ¿Por qué no lo dijiste así, Tails?_

Tails: _Porque esa respuesta no es verdad, esto no es un regalo de los dioses, solo fue una mutación producida por algún tipo de contaminante durante el tiempo de embarazo de mi madre_

Sonic: _No lo sé, tal vez los dioses vieron que ya antes de nacer eras una gran persona y que querían recompensarte por eso_

Sr. Prower: _Ni yo lo podría haber dicho mejor_

Tails: _Entonces, según tu forma de pensar ¿Es también una recompensa que ellos hayan decidido matar a mis padres?_

Sr. Prower: _Bueno, Miles, ya dijiste demasiado, vamos a cortar aquí_

Tails: _Y se acabo la lógica, cuando ven que ya algo no puede ser explicado, inventan que fue algún dios para no dar a luz su ignorancia sobre el mundo que los rodea _

Sonic: _Entonces por lo que dices, todo debe tener una lógica y si algo no la tiene, es imposible que alguna fuerza mayor haya sido responsable ¿Cierto?_

Tails: _Exacto_

Sonic: _Podrías explicar mi súper velocidad_

Sr. Prower: _En realidad yo si podría hacerlo, pero eso ofendería a mi nieto_

Tails: _Eso… de seguro tiene una respuesta lógica, necesito investigarlo, pero estoy seguro que debe ser algo como tu pelaje que corta el viento o… _(Se queda atrapado y no sabe que responder)

Sr. Prower: (muriéndose de risa) _No lo puedo creer, es la primera vez que veo que alguien le cierra la boca a mi nieto, esto si debe ser obra de los dioses_

Tails: (furioso) _No me importa lo que digas, buenas noches, adiós _(Se va)

Sonic: _Eso si es ser mal perdedor_

Sr. Prower: _y tú ¿Quieres saber lo que tengo que decir?_

Sonic: _Basta ya de explicaciones, mi cabeza no da para más_

Sr. Prower: _No te preocupes, no hay mucho que decir, solo fue de un libro de leyendas, cuentan que por el norte, si sigues viajando mucho al norte, comenzara a crecer la cantidad de erizos que vas a ver, por ahí hay una isla que su comunidad era bendecida con una velocidad única e incomparable y como era envidiada por el resto del mundo, un día los dioses la hicieron desaparecer para protegerla._

Sonic: _Bueno… sería interesante ir y echar un vistazo por ahí, pero igual no me importa el origen de mis poderes_

Tails: (abriendo la puerta) _¿Cómo puedes decir tal estupidez? Acaso no te importa quién o que eres_

Sonic: _Lo que ves es lo que hay, Sólo un tipo que ama las aventuras. Soy Sonic_

Tails: _¿Qué?_

Sonic: _Exacto, no necesito mas para vivir mi vida, porque aunque desconozca parte de mi mismo, yo sigo existiendo y lo seguiré haciendo. Si mi vida dependiera de eso, no me molestaría descubrirlo, pero como no es una obligación, prefiero pasar de eso_

Tails: (se queda callado) _Interesante_

Sonic: (mirando al anciano) _Y es lo mismo que la religión, si creo en los dioses y los respeto, pero no puedo dedicar mi vida a ellos, sino no podre vivir la mía_

Sr. Prower: _Es un pensamiento algo cerrado para la gente de esta isla y para un anciano como yo, pero es aceptable, creo que debería ir a dar un vistazo a esas islas de donde provienes_

Sonic: _Es un hermoso lugar, solo cuidado con una sucia ardilla_

Sr. Prower: _¿Qué te parece, nieto? Quieres realizar un viaje, bien que te haría bien separarte un poco de esta ciudad_

Tails: (sonriendo) _Me parece genial, abuelo_

Sr. Prower: _No me has llamado abuelo desde hace tiempo_

Tails: _Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana, Abuelo, hasta mañana, Sonic_

Sonic: _Claro, amigo_

Sr. Prower: _¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí, Sonic, o tienes algún lugar?_

Sonic: _Tengo un pequeño bote en el muelle_

Sr. Prower: _Es mejor la noche bajo techo, no te preocupes, has hecho mucho por este viejo zorro_

Sonic: _Esta bien, igual quisiera conocer más de esta isla antes de partir_

Sonic se acostó a dormir en una gran cama tan cómoda como él nunca había sentido, luego tanto dormir en su bote, al fin esa sensación cómoda lo dejo totalmente inconsciente en un segundo. Por otro lado, el pequeño zorro no podía dormir, su cabeza trabajaba a mil por horas intentando analizar la situación que ese erizo le había dicho. Sentía por primera vez en su vida como si al fin solo con eso, él mismo podría responder a todas esas preguntas que lo habían rodeado toda su vida.

A lo lejos, en un templo se escuchaban plegarias y en un cuarto se oían voces

Hombre: _Padre, al parecer Tails ha conseguido un fiel en su falsa religión_

Misteriosa voz: _Así que se va a repetir lo de hace tantos siglos_

Hombre: _¿De qué hablas?_

Misteriosa voz: _Nada, hijo, todavía te falta madurar mucho para entenderlo_

Hombre: _Igual, hemos buscado por todos lados, no podemos encontrar nada por cerca de los muelles_

Misteriosa voz: _Dile a tus amigos que sigan buscando, estoy seguro que si ese niño está siempre cerca del muelle es porque esconde algo_

Hombre: _Y sobre el erizo que lo ayudo, tiene una velocidad única_

Misteriosa voz: _Algún día tráiganlo, estoy seguro que podremos hacerle entender la verdad, después de todo, es solo un pobre ignorante confundido por esa familia _(su hijo se marcha mientras sonríe vilmente) _Ancestros, se que ustedes lo hicieron por las razones correctas, espero que entiendan que yo también lo hago con las mismas intenciones_


	4. Saga 2 Capitulo 2

**SAGA TAILS**

**Capitulo 2: Ciencia**

Sonic: 14 años

Tails: 11 años

Luego de dos semanas Sonic todavía no se había retirado de la isla, sabía que esos busca peleas esperaban a Tails, y la familia Prower en una semana más se irían de ahí por un largo tiempo. En este tiempo Sonic lo paso con Tails, protegiéndolo, mientras el zorro le mostraba y le contaba todo sobre la isla y sus orígenes, aunque Sonic la mayoría ignoraba y solo miraba a los alrededores, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien lo perseguía

Tails: _Y justo al iniciar la guerra, llegaron las noticias sobre la tragedia de la isla más pequeña, nunca se supo cual isla ordeno el ataque, pero fue lo que las unió_

Sonic: _¿Y luego de eso comenzó la destrucción de los templos?_

Tails: _Exacto, pero todo en secreto, siempre pasaba un día y cuando alguien iba, descubría todo destruido hasta que finalmente, fue destruido todo_

Sonic: _No es la primera vez que escucho algo en contra de Hades_

Tails: _Simboliza la muerte ¿Qué mas esperabas?_

Sonic: _No, ese concepto es muy básico, tiene que ver con algo más que la muerte_

Tails: _Yo no lo sé, igual para mí todo eso no tiene sentido, obviamente al morir el cerebro simplemente deja de funcionar y ya se acabo_

Sonic: _A veces hay algo más de lo que nuestros ojos ven, Tails_

Tails: (cambiando el tema) _Acompáñame, quiero mostrarte una cosa, algo increíble_

Sonic: _Te sigo, compañero_

Tails y Sonic se dirigieron con cuidado hacia el muelle, esta vez planearon bien qué camino seguir evitando ser vistos, por alguna razón, cerca del muelle siempre había alguien vigilando para dar la alarma si Tails se acercaba. En ese tiempo pocas veces se vieron en problemas, pero siempre Sonic lograba hacer retroceder a todos o si el grupo era demasiado grande, escapaban gracias al vuelo y la velocidad de ambos. Llegaron a un viejo galpón una vez se cercioraron que nadie los siguiera entraron, dentro había una gran pila de cajas que Tails empezó a mover y dejo ver un hueco entre ellas donde había dos objetos pequeños bien tapados

Tails: _Observa esto, Sonic, es mi mayor logro _(Tails saca los trapos de encima dejando ver dos pequeños motores conectados)

Sonic: _Que cosas más raras ¿Qué son?_

Tails: _Son mis dos más grandes inventos, hace tiempo…_

Sonic: _Vamos, solo resúmelo_

Tails: (suspirando) _Hombres llegaron en barco extraño, uno perder libro, en libro hablarse sobre maquinas, maquinas facilitan vida, maquinas volverse mi vida, yo descubrir planos dentro, planos hablar sobre energía auto-sustentable, tipo de energía volverse infinita, energía impulsar motor, motor impulsar progreso… ¿Entendiste?_

Sonic: _¿Así que este pequeño hace que el segundo funcione, y eso hace que las cosas se impulsen?_

Tails: _Bueno, las hace funcionar, pero por aquí no llega mucha tecnología de este tipo así que no lo he probado_

Sonic: _¿Pero podría ser usada para "impulsar" un bote?_

Tails: _Bueno, no lo sé, debería tener algo que lo haga moverse _(piensa un largo rato y mira para atrás)_ como mis colas, eso es, como una hélice, así que si, si funcionaria_

Sonic: _Este invento es genial, Tails ¿Por qué lo tienes aquí tan escondido?_

Tails: _Sencillo, aquí están en contra de la tecnología, están felices con sus estancadas vidas y nos obligan a las nuevas generaciones a seguir así_

Sonic: _Bueno, a veces puede ser bueno, si las cosas funcionan bien ¿por qué cambiarlas?_

Tails: _Pero no creo que aquí las cosas funcionen bien_

Sonic: _Han sobrevivido así desde hace siglos, en paz y armonía, no creo que sea tan malo_

Tails: _Para ti, tal vez, pero para alguien como yo, esta es solo una prisión, es una isla muy pequeña para alguien con ganas de crear, de progresar, de evolucionar_

Sonic: _Ahora lo entiendo… yo vivía hace poco como tú, atrapado en mis pesadillas, alguien me ayudo a superarlas, y mi vida ha cambiado completamente, realmente me siento libre. No llamaría a mi vida anterior como una prisión, pero sí que no me dejaba ser yo mismo_

Tails: _Bueno, con suerte el abuelo y yo vamos a salir de aquí, solo espero nunca volver, aunque deba abandonar a mi abuelo_

Sonic: _Supongo que, si él realmente te ve que cambiaste una vez fuera de aquí, seguro entenderá que no quieras volver, él no es como esa gente que nos ataca_

Tails: _Si, todavía me siento mal por decirle eso… pero no creo que sea fácil alejarme de él, después de todo, siempre estuvo conmigo_

Sonic: _No te preocupes por el futuro, solo ve a tu viaje y una vez regreses, decide qué hacer con tu vida, de nada sirve ver el futuro sin ver el presente_

Tails: _Gracias, Sonic, en serio que has sido un gran amigo desde que llegaste, y estaría contento de probar si puedo hacer que tu bote funcione a motor_

Sonic y Tails salieron conversando amigablemente del lugar sin notar que estaban siendo observados. Ambos fueron hacia el muelle donde Tails quería tomar las medidas del bote de Sonic

Tails: _¿Este es tu bote? Es sumamente imposible que hayas pasado tanto tiempo navegando en esta cosa, es muy pequeña para aguas tan abultadas _

Sonic: _Pero es verdad, y el agua no es rival para este pequeño, está construido con madera mágica_

Tails: _Por favor, no intentes burlarte de mí_

Sonic: _Pero es cierto, está hecho con madera de Angel Island_

Tails: _¿Angel island?_

Sonic: _Es una isla que para ser protegida, los dioses se la llevaron mas allá de los cielos, pero al parecer, alguien logro llegar a ella y en su hurto se llevo parte de estas maderas con la que mi bote fue construido_

Tails: _No importa a qué condiciones se ponga la madera, es imposible_

Sonic: _Solo intenta derribar mi bote, vamos, salta sobre él con todas sus fuerzas e intenta mecerlo para que se caiga_

Tails: _Esta bien, pero después no te enojes_

Tails tomo impulso y salto directamente al mástil del bote que se meció, Tails se agarro fuerte preparándose para caer al agua, pero cuando estaba muy inclinado justo para caerse sintió el tirón del bote volviendo a equilibrarse bien y el zorro termino mareado mientras el bote paraba de temblar

Tails: (con los ojos mareados) _Esto… esto es imposible, no puede mantenerse en equilibrio luego de haberse inclinado tanto, mi peso debía ser suficiente para tirarlo al agua_

Sonic: _Te lo dije, no necesita una explicación, es lo que es y así funciona, es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida y estoy seguro que con tu ayuda podre mejorarlo_

Tails: (sacudiendo su cabeza) _Bueno, tengo una idea, pensé que era más grande, pero con un poco de esfuerzo y si me ayudas a conseguir los materiales, podre ponerle dos hélices para que ande muy rápido. Si estás seguro que no se caerá por la velocidad, podre terminarlo antes de irme_

Sonic y Tails se dieron la mano para comenzar a trabajar rápidamente en su invento, ambos estaban emocionados por el proyecto los días siguientes que ni prestaron atención que una figura misteriosa los observaba, cuatro días pasaron y Tails ya estaba en el taller dándole los toques finales

Tails: _Al fin, Sonic, ahora solo debo ir al muelle a buscar mis motores, voy a necesitar planearlo bien, no será fácil transformar el motor secundario para que haga funcionar las hélices_

Sonic: _Amigo, estoy impresionado con la velocidad que trabajas, la verdad no logro entender mucho de lo que haces_

Tails: _Si, no puedo creer lo que aprendí solo con un libro y chatarra, me imagino lo que esconderá el mundo fuera de esta isla_

Sonic: _Ya pronto saldrás a conocerlo junto a tu abuelo, no te preocupes_

Tails: _Es cierto, al fin podre irme de esta prisión prehistórica_

Sonic: _Parece ser un hermoso lugar si no cuentas a esos busca peleas_

Tails: _No es cierto, la gente tiene el pensamiento muy cerrado, está contenta con su forma de vida apegada a los dioses y a rendirles tributo, están totalmente condenados a que sus futuras generaciones vivan de la misma forma, nadie se preocupa por lo que desconoce_

Sonic: _Tranquilo, Tails, tranquilo, debes aprender a respetar las decisiones de los demás_

Tails: _Ellos nunca respetaron las mías_

Sonic: _Puede ser, pero no debes ser como ellos, debes ser mejor que ellos, fuera de aquí hay personas muy diferentes, y que su fe la transmiten de forma diferente o a dioses diferentes_

Tails: _Si existiera un lugar en donde la gente se preocupara mas por el futuro que por leyendas del pasado, sería feliz ahí_

Sonic: _También existe el presente, amigo, vívelo_

Tails: _Lo hago, pero esta sensación al crear es increíble, esta es mi magia, y lo mejor de ella que puedo explicarla con palabras y hechos_

Sonic: _Ves, capaz existen otros tipos de magia, con explicaciones que tal vez no se compartan con las tuyas, pero no por eso tienen un diferente valor_

Tails: _eso fue increíble, Sonic, es bueno tener a un amigo como tú_

Sonic: _Yo también me alegro por eso, Tails, en realidad me emociona el poder lograr ir más rápido en mi bote_

Tails: _Eso te lo puedo asegurar, espero hacer mas amigos como tú una vez salga de aquí_

Sonic y Tails salieron del taller con dirección al muelle, fueron con cuidado vigilando de no ser vistos, llegaron y entraron tranquilamente, Tails se apresuro en sacar su invento del escondite, pero al sacar la ultima caja un grupo estaba ahí esperándolos, ellos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar mientras de las sombras salían varias personas, superados en número solo pudieron quedarse quietos mientras eran golpeados en la cabeza quedando inconscientes.

Sonic solo pudo sentir como se ahogaba mientras despertaba, alguien violentamente le iba tirando agua para que se despertara junto a Tails, frente a ellos había dos grandes hombres con túnicas y trajes color celeste, había un tercer hombre, llevaba una túnica mucho más elegante y brillante color océano con detalles dorados

Hombre: _Así que por fin tus mentiras lograron atraer a un infeliz, zorrito_

Tails: _¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?_

Hombre: _No me reconoces, tus estúpidas preguntas me dejaron mal con los demás fieles_

Tails: _¿Adder?_

Sonic: _¿Quién es este tipo, Tails?_

Tails: _Un demente que se hacía llamar amigo de mi abuelo y que se enojo con nosotros porque yo le hice muchas preguntas en contra de su religión_

Adder: _No le creas, erizo, este hereje solo quiere llevarte por el mal camino de la ignorancia, yo lo que quiero es salvar tu alma_

Tails: _Eres tan bueno que mandabas al estúpido de tu hijo a atacarme_

Adder: _Las travesuras de mi hijo no son de mi conocimiento, si simplemente venias a mí, yo te hubiera defendido… _(A Sonic) _Veras, Erizo, no sé qué mentiras te habrá dicho este niño, pero pareces alguien inteligente, déjame mostrarte el verdadero camino_

Sonic: _Lo siento, pero no, gracias de todos modos_

Adder: _¿Acaso no te importa salvar tu alma?_

Sonic: _¿Y cómo me la salvaras, a golpizas?_

Adder: (cara enojada) _Solo intento ayudarte, niño, veo que ese zorro te ha lavado el cerebro_

Sonic: _No sé ni lo que tratas de decirme, pero Tails es mi amigo y yo no pienso como él, es más, ni me interesa los ideales de nadie, solo vi que un amigo necesitaba ser protegido de unos delincuentes y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados_

Adder: _Muchachos ¿Por qué no le enseñan lo que hacemos cuando un turista se quiere pasar de listo?_

Los dos hombres fueron caminando hacia Sonic, pero este esquivo cada golpe, Sonic reboto contra la pared y se disparo como una bala golpeando en la cabeza a uno y arrojándolo al suelo, el segundo aprovecho eso para darle un golpe en la cara lo que lo dejo medio mareado pero reacciono rápidamente para esquivar otro intento de golpe, volvió a rebotar contra la pared pero el monje se cubrió con sus brazos, Sonic aprovecho eso para impulsarse hacia arriba y cuando el monje bajo los brazos, solo vio como Sonic caía desde arriba para golpearlo con el talón directamente en la nariz y derribándolo

Sonic: _Ahora sí, nos vamos de aquí_

Adder: _Lamentablemente no puedo dejarlos ir porq…_

Sonic puso a Tails en su espalda y salió corriendo a toda velocidad del cuarto sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a ese reptil. Corrió por un largo pasillo hasta encontrarse con unas escaleras, sorpresa del grupo cuando al subir se encontraban en una enorme templo con la estatua de Poseidón en el centro, había un enorme grupo de personas rezando que se sorprendieron al ver correr a los dos niños, cuando llego Adder por detrás de ellos

Adder: (gritando) _Paren a esos dos niños, están intentando poner explosivos en la estatua del gran Poseidón_

No termino de decir esas palabras cuando varios hombres que estaban rezando se lanzaron contra los dos amigos, mientras otro grupo cerraba la puerta. Sonic a toda velocidad corrió subiendo unas escaleras y escapando por una puerta. Comenzó a correr por todos lados buscando una salida pero no podía encontrarla y seguía subiendo. No les quedo otra que esconderse en un cuarto mientras esperaban que se calme las cosas

Sonic: _Estamos atrapados_

Tails: _Si llegamos al techo podríamos lanzarnos de él y volar hacia abajo_

Sonic: _Estas loco, es un templo, ¿Sabes lo alto que es? Terminarías cansándote antes de bajar la mitad_

Tails: _Pero no nos queda otra salida_

Sonic: _Solo debemos ser pacientes mientras esperamos que se calmen y podremos salir por la puerta de adelante con mi velocidad_

Ambos esperaron tranquilos en silencio mientras pasaba el tiempo, cada tanto se escuchaban pasos correr pero todos ignoraban ese cuarto, fueron horas muy largas hasta que se hizo de noche y se dejo de escuchar tantos pasos. Sonic salió silenciosamente junto a su amigo detrás de él atento a las señas que hacia Sonic, bajaron tranquilos mientras llegaban a la planta baja, el silencio reinaba mientras ellos bajaban las últimas escaleras y no veían a nadie. Una vez ahí dieron un último vistazo y vieron la puerta completamente cerrada. Se pusieron en un rincón oscuro esperando que alguien atravesara la enorme puerta para poder irse del lugar, al poco tiempo entro Adder junto a un grupo de hombres con otro más totalmente atado. Tails se asusto al ver a su abuelo que venía siendo empujado y mostraba signos de golpes mientras era arrojado frente a la estatua de Poseidón

Adder: _Habla ahora, Prower ¿A dónde te ibas?_

Señor Prower: _Te digo que con mi nieto pensamos en salir de vacaciones, conocimos a un erizo que nos hablo de unas hermosas islas y pensé que sería buen lugar para mi nieto_

Adder: _¿Y qué tanto construía tu nieto? Es sospechoso que tenga algo oculto junto a un pasaje de huida_

Sr. Prower: _No lo sé, él nunca quiso decirme a donde iba o porque siempre se arriesgaba a que tu hijo lo golpeara, pero simplemente no se quedaba quieto, es joven después de todo_

Adder: _Me estas cansando, viejo, más vale que empieces a decir la verdad antes de que te mande con tu hijo_

Sr. Prower: _¿Qué te paso, Adder? ¿Cuándo te transformaste en esta cosa?_

Adder: _Nunca me transforme en nada, es más, este es quien realmente soy_

Sr. Prower: _¿Pero de que hablas?_

Adder: _Esto es lo que tengo que ser para proteger a mi ciudad de monstruos como tu familia, personas que por algún sueño estúpido quieren poner en riesgo la calma que tantos años mi familia ha protegido. Ves estos hombres, por culpa de idiotas como tu hijo ellos deben ensuciarse las manos, eso solo daña la visión que nuestro gran Poseidón tiene de nosotros, no podemos dejar que eso pase, aunque eso signifique que debamos matar en algunos casos, nuestras almas estarán condenadas, pero al menos salvamos a las demás personas de la ira de Poseidón._

Sr. Prower: _Ese pensamiento, es de eso que Tails siempre quiso advertirme, él tenía razón, tú ordenabas que lo golpearan_

Adder: _Solo quise salvar su alma, pero entendí que eso ya es imposible, es una lástima que tan joven y ya su alma haya sido envenenada_

Sr. Prower: _¿Cómo alguien puede llamar "salvar" a ordenar a golpear a un niño tan joven?_

Adder: _No tiene caso hablar contigo, nunca entenderías el sacrificio de tantos años por el bien de nuestra gente, adiós, amigo, al menos ahora te reunirás con tu familia_

Adder comenzó a sacar una cuerda de entre sus ropas y la preparo para ahorcar al abuelo de Tails, Tails solo miraba impotente los últimos minutos de vida de su abuelo mientras en Sonic crecía una ira incontenible dentro de él, Tails lo miro asustado mientras la mirada de Sonic formaba una cara como endemoniada con una sonrisa enojada. Adder estaba por poner la cuerda alrededor del cuello de un atado Prower cuando no noto que a toda velocidad Sonic se lanzo contra él golpeándolo con una patada en la cara que lo mando volando contra la pared casi agrietándola. Sonic no dio tiempo a los demás hombres en reaccionar cuando levanto al anciano con todas sus fuerzas y se dirigió junto con Tails detrás de él por las escaleras otra vez.

Hombre: _Señor, Adder, señor ¿Se encuentra bien?_

Adder: (con la cara ensangrentada y la nariz rota) _Quiero que lo busquen, maten al verlos a los dos zorros, pero quiero a ese erizo con vida_

Hombre: _Pero, señor, hay que llevarlo a un hospital_

Adder: _Vete al infierno, de aquí no me voy hasta matar con mi propias manos a ese maldito erizo _(Adder en su furia se sujeta la nariz y se la acomoda)

Los hombres vieron como su gran mesías actuaba de una forma nunca antes vista, su celestial forma de hablar se había convertido en una endemoniada forma de caminar. Mientras tanto Sonic y Tails ya estaban escondidos otra vez mientras desataban al viejo zorro

Sr. Prower: (llorando) _No puedo creerlo, era verdad, Tails, cada cosa sobre los dioses, sobre la mitología, todo es mentira_

Tails: _Abuelo…_

Sonic: (con furia) _No, no se deje engañar, señor, puede que este hombre haya usado trucos para engañar a todos, pero no por eso debemos ser ciegos, si hay dioses, y también hay demonios, y ahora debemos detener a uno que esta disfrazado de humano… yo solo… no puedo creer que exista gente que llegaría tan lejos solo para mantenerse dominante, es… asqueroso_

Tails: _Tranquilo, Sonic, no podemos hacer nada, ese hombre viene de un largo linaje de altos monjes, estoy seguro que su familia lleva siglos moviendo los hilos de esta ciudad_

Sonic: _Quiero… quiero matarlo_

Tails: _No, Sonic, si quieres pararlo estoy de acuerdo en ayudarte, pero no llegaremos tan lejos_

Sonic: _Tú mismo lo dijiste, llevan siglos así, debemos matarlo a él y a su hijo, es la única forma de salvar esta ciudad_

Tails: _Una vez alguien me dijo que teníamos que ser mejor que ellos, no como ellos_

Sonic: _Es muy diferente, Tails, piens…_

Tails: _No es diferente, porque si nosotros llegamos a cometer tal acto sin dar a luz nuestras razones, ese hombre morirá como un héroe y nosotros seremos criminales. Debemos encontrar la forma de que confiese todo_

Sonic: _Tails…_

Sr. Prower: (sonriendo) _Y esta vez el te ha dejado sin habla, has educado bien a mi nieto, Sonic, él tiene toda la razón, sería peor dejarlo morir como un héroe, nuestro trabajo es salir de aquí ahora mismo y ya planearemos que hacer_

Sonic: _Esta bien, seguro las cosas estarán más difíciles, ya no hay forma de que escapemos los tres por la puerta del frente_

Sr. Prower: _Entonces ustedes escapen, déjenme a mí aquí_

Tails: _Abuelo, no te dejare aquí por nada del mundo, eres el ultimo familiar que me queda_

Sr. Prower: _Pero soy el que los retiene, no tiene sentido que nos atrapen a los tres si solo pueden atrapar a uno_

Sonic: _Si pensara así, no lo hubiera salvado desde un principio, no voy a dejarlo aquí por nada del mundo, aunque eso signifique que debamos ser capturados y torturados_

Tails: _Es cierto, solo tenemos que ser mas sigilosos y buscar una salida_

Paso el tiempo y las cosas no parecían calmarse afuera, esta vez era peor, debieron armarse un escondite porque cada tanto abrían la puerta de la habitación y daban un vistazo rápido, parecía que Adder les ordeno que no pararan de buscar aun en sitios que ya habían revisado, los tres compañeros se dieron cuenta que no iban a parar de buscar. Cuando entraron dos hombres a revisar otra vez, los tres los derribaron y lo escondieron en la habitación, repitieron ese proceso dos o tres veces hasta que el cuarto se lleno y se fueron corriendo, no tardaron en ser localizados y cuando trataron de detenerlo, Sonic no perdió el tiempo en derribarlos.

Estaban a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando un gran grupo les bloqueo la escalera, un hombre intento agarrarlos pero Tails salto volando y le dio una patada en la cara que lo mando volando escaleras abajo derribando a los demás como piezas de domino. Antes de que pudieran pararse y perseguir al grupo, ellos corrieron escaleras arriba subiendo de piso, estaban cada vez siendo más arrinconados y no les quedaba otra que seguir subiendo y cada vez los pasillos se hacían más cortos. Su persecución término una vez llegaron al techo del gran templo, era bastante largo y a esa altura el frio era insoportable y el viento corría fuerte, había solo un camino angosto por donde caminar porque el resto era una gran caída diagonal resbalosa que conducía al enorme precipicio hasta llegar a la calle. El grupo corrió lo más que pudo hasta cruzarse con una torre que les cortaba el paso. Aquellos hombres no se atrevían a seguirlos y se quedaron en la puerta del techo. La situación era delicada, si iban a buscarlo, una pelea desde ese punto era una muerte inminente, y peor aun que el camino horizontal era tan angosto como para una sola persona. Paso el tiempo y se quedaron viendo como el trió se congelaba en la noche esperando su lenta muerte, se reían al verlos temblar mientras ellos esperaban tranquilos hasta que alguien comenzó a empujarlos desde atrás ordenando que se retiraran, el grupo de Sonic veía como los hombres se corrían de las escaleras mientras Adder subía hasta arriba, su cara seguía tan sangrienta como desde antes y su mirada daba miedo. Llego hasta arriba y ordeno a sus hombres que se retiraran, que él mismo se iba a ocupar y que nadie abriera la puerta hasta que el saliera

Adder: (caminando lentamente) _Bien, erizo, es hora de terminar con esto, te recomiendo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es saltar al vacío ahora mismo_

Sonic: _Te recomiendo lo mismo, maldito_

Adder: _No lo creo, no creas que te puedo perdonar luego de haberme dado terrible patada_

Sonic: _¿Cómo puedes llamarte monje y rezarle a los dioses luego de intentar matar a sangre fría?_

Adder: _No me interesa los dioses, y no me interesa matar, es más, es divertido ver como mis idiotas matan gente inocente mientras rezan, como si de verdad funcionara_

Sonic: _Estoy convencido, estas demente_

Adder: _Demencia era ver a mis estúpidos padres hablando sobre los dioses como si de verdad funcionara, a mi me gustaba irme bien lejos e insultarlos, a veces los insultaba por horas, y no me pasaba nada, es más, tenía el futuro asegurado mientras llegaban fieles enfermos rogando por su vida a Poseidón y verlos morir, yo en cambio recibía las mejores ropas, las mejores comidas mientras me aseguraban un trabajo de por vida que no ayudaba a nadie_

Tails: _Este tipo…_

Adder: _Exacto, Tails, lo veía en tu mirada cuando venias con tu abuelo, solías hacer lo mismo, insultar a los dioses esperando ser castigado, y como nunca paso nada, obviamente significaba que no hay dioses_

Sr. Prower: _Tails… ¿Por qué?_

Adder: _Basta de tanta mierda, primero empezare contigo erizo_

Hombre: _Así que esa es la realidad tuya _(sale un joven reptil de detrás de la pared de donde estaba la entrada al techo)

Adder: (dándose vuelta) _¿Hijo? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí arriba?_

Hombre: _Nada, me canse de buscar como un idiota, y como no podía irme y el templo estaba lleno, vine aquí, luego los vi a ellos entrando y como me superaban en número solo espere_

Adder: _Bueno, vete de aquí ahora, esto no es asunto tuyo, todavía eres muy idiota e inmaduro para entender cómo funcionan las cosas_

Hombre: _¿Entender qué? Que me hacías intimidar gente para mantenerte en el poder, que todo lo que creía de ti era mentira, que solo eres un sucio viejo hambriento de sangre_

Adder: _Como te lo dije, no entiendes y tus abuelos no lo entendían cuando los mate_

Hombre: (asustado) _¿Mataste a los abuelos?_

Adder: _Se dieron cuenta de quién soy, y estaban por negarme el titulo de alto monje, así que los tuve que matar, después de todo, solo había que culpar a lo de la otra isla_

Hombre: _Tú… todas las personas que vi morir… _(Se agarra del estomago y vomita) _Yo… lo siento Tails_

Adder: _No me vengas con tanta mierda, sabes que, te lo hare sencillo, ve a la biblioteca, ahí está la historia de lo que paso con los fieles de Hades, vas a ver que nuestros propios ancestros piensan como yo_

Hombre:_ De acá no me moveré hasta llevarte ante la ley, tienes que responder contra muchos crímenes, no dejare que mis amigos pasen la vida en la cárcel solo porque tú nos lavaste el cerebro_

Adder: _Muere entonces _(Adder saca de entre sus túnicas una pistola larga y le dispara a su hijo)

Sonic: _¿Qué fue eso?_

Adder: _¿Te gusto? Tengo una bala para ti también _(sacando otra pistola) _Estas son pistolas, las compre cuando era muy joven a unos hombres de las islas del sur, me hablaron sobre la carrera armamentista que se estaba expandiendo lentamente por el mundo, estas pequeñas son capaces de disparar una pequeña munición capaz de perforarle el pecho a cualquiera_

Sonic: _Maldito, te voy a matar ahora mismo_

Adder: _Esquiva la bala, y alguno de tus amigos la recibirá_

Adder tenía la situación completamente bajo su control, mientras apuntaba a Sonic con una pistola, de entre sus ropas comenzó a cargar la otra pistola, ellos solo podían ver como con una mano tan expertamente cargaba su arma

Adder: _Primero serás tu erizo, luego el viejo y luego el zorro mutante_

Adder apunto su tiro con tal precisión que en caso que Sonic lo esquivara, la bala igual llegaría a alguno de sus amigos, ellos solo podían quedarse quietos esperando su final cuando Adder comenzó a reír y estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando su hijo apareció por atrás y lo golpeo en la mano haciéndole arrojar una pistola

Adder: _¿Cómo mierda sigues vivo?_

Hombre: _Le pegaste a mi brazo, idiota _(se lanza para darle un puñetazo a su padre)

Adder: _Hijo de puta _(esquiva el golpe y le pega con la pistola en la cara a su hijo derribándolo y cayendo cerca del borde) _Disfruta la caída_

Adder comenzó a patear a su hijo intentando tirarlo del pequeño camino cuando Sonic llego por detrás de él intentando sacarle el arma de su mano, el forcejeo empezó mientras Sonic intentaba llevarlo para atrás alejándolo del inconsciente joven reptil, Adder aprovecho esto soltando el arma y haciendo que Sonic se resbalara intentando mantenerse de pie, por lo que Adder le saco el arma y lo derribo con un puñetazo en la cara

Adder: _Contigo no fallare, a ti te disparo en la cara_

Adder estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando el abuelo de Tails se lanzo hacia él y tirándolos al suelo, aunque el anciano no tenía fuerza para controlar a Adder que rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a golpear al anciano en la cara para que soltara el arma. El abuelo de Tails igual no la soltaba mientras la agarraba con las dos manos, pero comenzó a resbalársele y Adder seguía golpeándolo. El pobre zorro viejo no vio otra salida, para él era obvio lo que debía hacer, aprovecho justo un momento en que Adder tiro con todas sus fuerzas y solo el arma haciendo que Adder pierda el equilibrio, igual que Sonic lo hizo. Adder no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el viejo zorro lo agarro firmemente y se lanzo con él fuera de camino. Ambos cayeron en la caída diagonal mientras iban rodando hacia el borde y cayeron al vacío, lo último que pudo escuchar ese viejo zorro era el grito de su nieto mientras caía junto a Adder.

Tres semanas después

Tails: _¿Así que vas a rechazar el titulo?_

Hombre: (con el brazo enyesado) _Si, quiero viajar a la isla pequeña y ver si puedo encontrar alguna pista, el libro de mi padre no sirvió de mucho, solo era un diario que relacionaba a mi familia_

Tails: _Te deseo mucha suerte, gracias por los fondos para terminar mi motor_

Hombre: _No te preocupes, te lo debo después de tantos años_

Tails: _Estamos a mano, nos salvaste la vida al defendernos_

Hombre: _No será lo mismo la vida en esta isla luego de esto, pero no confió en los de la iglesia de Zeus, estoy seguro que estaban relacionados de alguna forma con mis ancestros_

Tails: _Es mucho para una sola persona_

Hombre: _Algún día moriré y no quiero que el acto de mi padre y mis ancestros me torture para siempre, necesito descubrir que paso en aquella isla hace tantos siglos_

Tails: _Creo que es hora de la despedida, adiós_

Hombre: _Cuídate mucho, Tails _(se dan la mano)

Tails: _Espero volver a vernos _(Tails se va en dirección al muelle donde esta Sonic esperándolo)

Sonic: ¿_Estás seguro en querer venir conmigo hacia el este?_

Tails: _Por supuesto, no creo que tú puedas mantener funcionando a este hermoso bebe sin mi ayuda_

Sonic: _Al fin lo logre_

Tails: _¿De qué estás hablando?_

Sonic: _Al fin encontré al primer tripulante de mi barco_

Tails: _Pero es un bote_

Sonic: _Si ese viejo sucio me viera ahora… vamos, hermano, pongamos rumbo al este_

Tails: _Entendido, capitán_

Sonic: _No hay capitanes en mi barco_

Los dos amigos se fueron de la isla a toda velocidad, el bote parecía flotar por encima de las olas con el nuevo motor que tenían, y Sonic estaba contento porque por fin había encontrado a un compañero en sus aventuras. Pero solo una cosa se le pasaba por la cabeza, que lo esperaba en esa gran isla. Mientras en la cabeza de Tails solo se imaginaba como mejorar más su nuevo bote.


	5. Saga 3 Capitulo 1

**SAGA KNUCKLES**

**Capitulo 1: Templo**

Sonic: 15 años

Tails: 12 años

Knuckles: 16 años

Ya ha pasado un año desde que Sonic tuvo su aventura con el viejo amigo de su padre, y en ese tiempo vivió miles de aventuras y conoció a su gran amigo Tails, que desde entonces se ha vuelto un hermano para el erizo, ambos son la perfecta combinación entre cuerpo y mente, y cada uno siempre está dispuesto a ayudar al otro. Desde la trágica muerte del abuelo de Tails y su ida de la isla donde nació, Tails ha cambiado mucho, ahora es más amigable y conversador, ya respeta las decisiones de la gente y es quien se ocupa de las largas conversaciones que aburren a Sonic.

El dúo estaba viajando tranquilamente con Tails controlando la ahora tecnológica nave mientras Sonic descansaba sin preocupaciones, un vendedor de información en su último viaje les vendió la información sobre la isla de las tres puntas, un sagrado lugar desértico que era usado para rituales a los tres grandes dioses: Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, y era único en tener esa característica. Tails no estaba interesado, pero Sonic estaba seguro que ahí podrían conseguir un gran tesoro para mejorar más su bote lo que convenció al pequeño zorro. Luego de un par de días de navegación turbulenta llegaron a la isla y pararon en un pequeño muelle destruido y abandonado

Tails: _Observa estas maderas, Sonic, esto lleva casi 100 años sin mantenimiento, estoy seguro que lo que se podía llevar de aquí, ya se lo llevaron_

Sonic: _Pero no perdemos nada con investigar, se ve emocionante la isla_

Tails: _Yo la siento fría y espeluznante, mejor te espero aquí y cuido el bote_

Sonic: _Esta bien, no me parece nada mejor que quedarnos solos en la horrible isla, así si aparece algo, nos costara más defendernos, nos vemos_

Tails: (Viendo correr a Sonic por un rato) _Sonic, espérame, por favor, no quiero quedarme solo_

El zorro salió en persecución de su hermano e investigaron la misteriosa isla, todo demostraba que ningún alma se acerco a ella en mucho tiempo, rodearon el bosque intentando encontrar algún punto para observar mejor, pero era bastante profundo y largo, por lo que decidieron meterse a él y seguir hasta el centro de la misma donde se suponía que estaba el templo a los tres dioses. Caminaron un poco cuando Sonic tropezó

Sonic: _Mie… Maldita maleza _(observando su pie) _Pero, mi pierna está sangrando_

Tails: (Observando con cuidado) _Sonic, eso no fue maleza, parece ser algún tipo de cuerda muy fina para ser observada… como si fuera una trampa_

Sonic: _Debe haber estado tanto tiempo aquí, de seguro era algo tipo de defensa_

Tails: _Podría ser, pero no se ve como una trampa antigua, igual debemos ir con cuidado_

Sonic: _Tardaremos mas, Tails, ya te dije que es solo una isla_

El dúo siguió caminando acercándose más al centro, donde el horrible bosque fue tomando un tono más pantanoso, esta vez debían ir con cuidado hasta que se cruzaron con un camino de piedras y un gran charco de fango, Sonic comenzó a saltar de piedra en piedra cuando una de ellas se hundió enterrándose en el fango, Sonic se asusto al ver que sus pies no salían y que lentamente se iba hundiendo, pero fue rescatado por Tails que aprovecho su mejorada habilidad de volar para sacarlo del otro lado del camino

Tails: _Esto parece ser otra trampa, el sitio que rodea a la piedra es más profundo_

Sonic: (embarrado hasta las rodillas y limpiándose) _Esto ya no me está gustando, Tails, ahora te toca ir adelante_

Tails: _Te dije que debíamos volver, solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que ambos caigamos en una trampa y nadie pueda rescatarnos_

Sonic: _No seas cobarde, ¿Dónde está tu sentido de aventura?_

Tails: _En el bote junto a mi motor y mi libro de inventos_

Sonic: _Esta bien, pequeño zorro, sigamos un poco mas y tú ve con cuidado, si caigo en una trampa mas, te prometo que nos iremos de aquí al minuto_

Sonic se saco todo el lodo que pudo de sus pantalones y zapatillas, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un terreno descampado y sin vida con muchas placas de piedra enterradas al azar, a lo lejos se veía una gran pirámide escalonada y encima de ella un templo brillante

Tails: _Increíble, tenias razón, ese templo se ve como nuevo, hasta brilla con el sol_

Sonic: _Ya lo sabía, seguro los zorros cobardes pensaron que la isla ya no tenía tesoros y huían volando_

Tails: _Mientras los erizos valientes morían con la boca cubierta de lodo asqueroso_

Ambos amigos empezaron a reírse mientras caminaban en dirección al templo, el terreno se sentía solido y las placas del suelo parecían moverse al pisarse, aunque ellos no prestaron caso, estaban por acercarse al templo y cruzar dos grandes pilares de piedra cuando vieron una gran figura, miraron al cielo sorprendidos pero la figura llego a ponerse entre el sol por lo que ambos quedaron cegados y no notaron que se dirigía a ellos. Sonic salto hacia atrás intentando correr, pero Tails se quedo parado encima de una de esas grandes placas en el suelo, se sacudía los ojos y solo pudo ver cuando esa gran figura golpeo la otra punta de la placa formándose un efecto catapulta que mando volando a Tails con gran fuerza y estrellándose en uno de los pilares y cayendo medio inconsciente al suelo. Sonic recobro la vista solo para ver a la figura parada y a su amigo derribado en el suelo

Figura: _Demasiado fácil y falta uno, espero que lo hagas interesante_

Sonic: _¿Quién demonios eres?_

Figura: _Tu peor pesadilla_

Sonic vio mejor y pudo ver a un equidna rojo, un poco más alto que él, tenía su cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes raros y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Sonic con el puño preparado, Sonic espero listo para esquivar cuando no noto que estaba parado también en una placa y el equidna lo mando a volar, Sonic rápidamente se recupero rápidamente en el aire y cayó bien parado dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra su enemigo, el equidna también fue rápidamente y hubo un choque entre el puñetazo rojo y la patada azul que hizo retroceder a ambos. Sonic se lanzo otra vez a toda velocidad a atacar pero tomo por sorpresa al equidna que no supo cómo reaccionar cuando Sonic se hizo bola y lo golpeo en la cara.

Equidna: _Interesante habilidad, erizo… pero no me hizo ni cosquilla_

Sonic: _Lo que tu digas, tengo más si quieres_

Equidna: _Ahora me toca a mí demostrarte mis habilidades_

El equidna salto alto en el cielo, y se lanzo de cabeza extendiendo el puño contra Sonic que solo salto lejos con una sonrisa esperando ver a su rival estrellarse contra el suelo, pero ese no fue el caso cuando su rival perforo la tierra y se fue bajo ella a toda velocidad dejando a Sonic petrificado, recupero rápidamente la cordura y miro para todos lados pero no puedo observar nada, estaba solo en ese lugar con su hermano tirado al lado de un pilar, Sonic pudo sentir un terremoto cuando salto con todas sus fuerzas mientras el equidna salía del suelo con su puño extendido llegando tan alto como Sonic que solo observo al equidna junto a los pedazos de tierra que flotaban por el lugar, Sonic intento pensar en una estrategia para cuando llegara al suelo pero vio asustado como el equidna giraba en el aire, casi imitándolo a Sonic, y extendió sus dos brazos y se dirigió al indefenso erizo golpeándolos con ambos puños y mandándolo a estrellar contra el suelo

Sonic: (derribado en el suelo) _Cielo santo, ¿eres un maldito topo volador?_

Equidna: (aterrizando y caminando hacia Sonic) _En realidad no vuelo, solo planeo, pero con suficiente fuerza para destruir todo lo que se cruce en mi camino_

Sonic: _Eso… eso es estupendo_

Equidna: _No te salvara el adularme, erizo _(agarrando a Sonic del cuello) _Ahora dime ¿Quién te mando?_

Sonic: Me _¿Quién te mando?_

Equidna: _¿Qué?_

Sonic: Tu dijiste: Di-me ¿quién te mando? yo te respondí "me ¿quién te mando?"

El equidna se quedo atrapado sin entender nada como si su cerebro se hubiera recalentado y estuviera a punto de explotar cuando Sonic le lanzo una gran patada en la cara obligándolo a soltarlo, Sonic solo se rio mientras el enfurecido equidna se lanzo a toda velocidad otra vez con el puño preparado, Sonic imito su posición y corrió hacia él pero al momento de chocar puño Sonic solo se agacho por lo que el equidna tropezó con él y cayó de cabeza al suelo. El erizo comenzó a reírse mientras se alejaba dándole la espalda al equidna que esta vez estaba a punto de explotarle la cabeza y se lanzo traicioneramente contra el erizo gritando como loco, pero al llegar Sonic dio media vuelta en el aire y lo derribo con una patada en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente al equidna que solo pudo murmurar algo que Sonic no escucho pero que hizo escapar una lagrima al equidna.

Luego de un tiempo el equidna recobro la consciencia, su cabeza le dolía mucho y pudo notar una venda alrededor de ella, se sorprendió al ver que estaba en su cama y corrió a toda velocidad fuera de la habitación cuando vio a sus dos enemigos frente a él mirándolo con una sonrisa

Equidna: _¿Qué mierda hacen ustedes en mi templo?_

Sonic: _Solo cálmate por un segundo, te trajimos aquí luego de que perdiste nuestro combate_

Equidna: _Nada de perder, hiciste trampa_

Sonic: _Yo no hice trampa, creí que eras alguien digno de pelear y luego de un segundo te transformaste en un payaso_

Equidna: _En una pelea no se vale usar trucos mentales, quiero la revancha aquí y ahora mismo_

Sonic: _No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, no quiero que destruyas tu propia casa_

Tails: _Vamos, cálmense los dos, y si lo hablamos_

Equidna: _Solo quiero saber ¿Quién los mando a robar?_

Tails: _Pero nosotros no vinimos a robar nada, creíamos que nadie vivía en esta isla_

Equidna: _Son los quinto este mes, no me van a convencer tan fácil_

Sonic: _Yo no necesito conversar para convencerte, solo te dejare inconsciente hasta que quieras hablar ¿Te parece bien?_

Equidna: _Me parece perfecto, vamos afuera_

Tails: _¿Al menos podemos saber tu nombre?_

Equidna: _Mi nombre es Knuckles_

Tails: (actuando muy caballerosamente) _Mucho gusto, Knuckles, mi nombre es Tails y es un placer conocerte _(extiende la mano)

Knuckles: (sonrisa estúpida) _Un placer en conocerte, Tails, es un gusto que pases por mi humilde casa _(le da un fuerte apretón de manos)

Tails: (sacudiéndose la mano con dolor) _Es un honor, hace tiempo que quería conocerla, se ve muy hogareña_

Knuckles: _Claro que sí, siempre la mantengo limpia en caso de que haya visitas y… _(Furioso) _¿Pero qué mierda estoy diciendo? Ustedes vienen a robar el templo_

Tails: _No es cierto, solo venimos a buscar tesoros perdidos, pero si esta es tu isla prometemos no llevarnos nada sin tu permiso_

Knuckles: _No lo sé, no se ven muy convincentes, principalmente tu amigo azul_

Tails: _Él se llama Sonic, es buena persona… ¿Qué te parece si cenamos y hablamos tranquilamente?_

Knuckles: _Bueno, es de mala educación no aceptar una invitación a cenar, y no quiero ser un mal invitado, así que acepto_

Sonic: _¿Pero esta es tu casa?_

Knuckles: (no escucho a Sonic) _Perdonen que no haya traído algo para acompañar, es que me tomaron por sorpresa y…_

El grupo se sentó a cenar en la casa de Knuckles, primero le explicaron que ellos no eran saqueadores, y una vez entendió, le explicaron que esa era su casa. El grupo hablo por un momento mientras Knuckles comenzó a contarles de su vida solitaria

Tails: _¿Y eres el ultimo guardián de este templo?_

Knuckles: _Exacto, pronto se va a cumplir mi séptimo año_

Tails: _¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Este es un gran templo y tiene mucha historia como para estar abandonado_

Knuckles: _Bueno, esa es una larga historia_

Sonic: _Es cierto, mejor la escuchamos mañana_

Tails: _Por favor, Sonic, seamos amables_

Knuckles: _Si, soy su invitado, erizo ¿Qué te pasa?_

Tails: _Cuéntanos todo, Knuckles_

Knuckles: _Bueno, el templo al principio era un perfecto lugar en donde una comunidad equidna vivía feliz respetando a los tres grandes dioses, pero siempre cada sector a uno en particular, esto genero una separación de clases que exploto cuando una pareja se suicido porque sus padres negaban su matrimonio, la generación de ellos entonces comenzó un exilio, al principio clandestino, pero luego de varios accidentes, se llego al acuerdo que si alguien se quería ir, era libre de hacerlo_

Tails: _Es respetable que los lideres hayan tomado esa decisión_

Knuckles: _En términos simples, si, digno de unos líderes, pero eso causo la total desaparición de mi clan, cada año más generaciones estaban exiliándose, y peor aún, el turismo y el regreso de viejos miembros también se ocupo de destruir mas al clan, alguien luego dio la idea de traer fieles del exterior pero la mayoría nunca volvían, llego el punto que solo quedaron pocas familias, por lo que comenzó los matrimonios arreglados, mis abuelos así se casaron, mis padres así se casaron… pero, luego llegue yo y…_

Tails: _¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Si te parece mejor lo dejamos ahí?_

Knuckles: _No, no es problema, verán, cuando cumplí 8 años mis padres me dijeron que me casaría con una amiga mía, mas que amiga, ella por alguna razón me odiaba, no la culpo, después de todo un matrimonio arreglado tampoco era algo que yo quería, cuando cumplimos diez años, éramos buenos amigos, siempre jugábamos alejados lo más posible del templo, y un día ella me mostro algo, era un bote improvisado, pero parecía ser fuerte, ella quería escapar de la isla y me ofreció acompañarla, pero a diferencia de ella, yo herede mi amor por el templo y por los dioses. Pero como un buen amigo, la ayude a escapar y ella se fue de la isla_

Sonic: _Esa si fue una gran muestra de afecto, Knuckles_

Knuckles: _Lastima que nuestros padres no pensaron igual, me tome un par de días para volver al templo y cuando regrese les dije la verdad, el padre de ella me dio una paliza y ambas familias salieron en búsqueda de ella… nunca más supe de ella o de mis padres_

Tails: _Es una triste y hermosa historia, Knuckles ¿Cómo has soportado tanto tiempo en soledad?_

Knuckles: _Nunca estas solo cuando tienes a los dioses a tu cuidado_

Tails: (lo mira con cara rara y luego responde) _Es una buena forma de aceptarlo_

Knuckles: _Lo digo en serio, Tails, aprendí cada ritual y cada jeroglífico, no fue fácil con la ausencia de mis padres, pero realmente es sorprendente lo que nuestras viejas civilizaciones nos han heredado, yo mismo me hice mis propias iniciaciones_

Sonic: _¿Iniciaciones? _

Knuckles: _Es cuando una persona demuestra el más alto nivel de respeto hacia los dioses_

Tails: (amargado) _¿Quemas personas o te bañas en sangre?_

Sonic: _Por favor, ignora a Tails, él tampoco la tuvo fácil… nada fácil_

Knuckles: (baja la cabeza) _Respeto sus decisiones, joven zorro, nadie puede nombrarse señor de otro, así como nadie puede imponer su cultura, es mi deber como alto monje dar el primer paso, siempre será bienvenido en mi templo y su decisión no será puesta en cuestión_

Tails: (avergonzado) _Bueno, perdona por eso último_

Sonic: _¿Qué fue todo eso?_

Knuckles: _Es parte de un viejo libro sobre monjes, cuando comenzó el intercambio cultural con otras islas, esto fue una de las primeras medidas, aunque al parecer fue descartada y no se explica el porqué, así que decidí nuevamente_

Tails: _¿Crees que pueda leer algún libro de los que tienes?_

Knuckles: _No lo creo, están en un idioma desaparecido, hasta a mi me ha tomado su tiempo, pero pude aprender completamente las enseñanzas sobre Poseidón y Zeus_

Sonic: _Un momento, ¿has dicho que eres fiel a dos dioses?_

Knuckles: _Bueno, eso se debe que aquí se muestra respeto a los tres grandes dioses: Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, el problema es que hace 50 años, un culto clandestino intento destruir toda señal sobre Hades, por lo que no he podido aprender nada de él_

Tails: _Otra vez con la ira en contra de Hades_

Knuckles: _Eso es sencillo, algunos creen que si desaparecen los fieles a Hades, este perderá poder por lo que la muerte tendrá menos fuerza y Zeus en cambio será más poderoso. Aunque esa idea no tiene lógica, lleva casi un siglo extendiéndose, hasta tal punto que muchos creen que es una forma de llegar a ser aceptados por Zeus_

Tails: _¿O Poseidón?_

Knuckles: _No exactamente, Poseidón está muy alejado de sus hermanos en las historias perdidas, es por eso que los templos de Poseidón no sufren ataques, derrocar a Poseidón no lograría nada a favor de Zeus o sus fieles. Pero es cuestión de tiempo para que la demencia les haga olvidar eso y seguro inicien una guerra, a los fieles a Hades los tomaron por sorpresa, pero los de Poseidón no creo que se repita_

Tails: _Creo que debo enviar una carta cuando alcancemos algún puerto_

Sonic: _Me dan curiosidad las marcas de tu cuerpo, he visto monjes con un poco de ellas, pero tu cuerpo parece estar casi completamente marcado_

Knuckles: _Eso se debe a que descubrí un ritual antiguo que permite la total unión entre cuerpo, alma y mente_

Sonic: _Ahora si ya no entiendo nada_

Knuckles: _Es sencillo, si yo entrego mi cuerpo a Poseidón, mi mente a Zeus y mi alma a Hades, se dice que mi ser llegara al nirvana con los dioses, observa bien, las líneas marcan mi cuerpo como propiedad de Poseidón cuando él desee reclamarlo, los círculos son una muestra de agradecimiento hacia Zeus por darnos vida y el poder del razonamiento… Pero lamentablemente la ultima parte es necesaria un gran alto monje de hades, las marcas deben ser tan profundas para llegar al alma. Una vez completada y el día que llegue mi muerte, mi alma marcada dará entender que soy feliz de llegar al infierno y tomar el puesto que mi alma deba recibir, sin importar si no merezco el paraíso, soy feliz de completar el último ciclo de mi vida_

Tails: _Eso es… discutible_

Sonic: _No se ustedes, pero me canse de tanta explicación, ¿no quieres un último combate antes de dormir?_

Knuckles: _No lo creo, es tarde y ya debo ir a mi casa_

Tails: _Esta es tu casa, nosotros somos los invitados_

Knuckles: _Siempre lo supe, solo lo usaba de excusa para no limpiar la mesa… vamos, Sonic, esta vez sin trampas_

Sonic: _Claro, Knuckles_

Luego de una corta pelea amistosa, ambos rivales se fueron a dormir, Knuckles invito a ambos a quedarse en el templo y les hablo sobre las islas más cercanas. Era medianoche cuando Tails se despertó y salió a caminar un rato, Knuckles le hizo pensar muchas cosas, lo primero estaba impresionado por la diferencia entre su nuevo amigo y aquel que le arrebato a su abuelo. Tails estaba tan metido en su pensamiento que solo pudo sentir un golpe en su nuca que lo dejo inconsciente.

Por otro lado, Sonic se despertó y al no ver a su amigo decidió ir a buscarlo, camino por un rato cuando vio a una figura en pie sobre el cuerpo derribado de su amigo, con rapidez y sigilo llego saltando y preparándose para patear a aquel extraño cuando este solo salto a un costado.

Sonic pudo ver a un encapuchado hombre mayor cubierto por un traje oscuro que se intento huir pero Sonic se interpuso en su camino gracias a su velocidad. Comenzó el combate y ambos rivales eran igual de rápido para pelear, pero Sonic lo superaba en agilidad al moverse lo que siempre frustraba su huida, aquel hombre se lanzo sobre Sonic pero este lo derribo con un golpe de su habilidad única. El erizo se acerco a desenmascarar a su rival cuando este se levanto de sus brazos y comenzó a girar dándole varias patadas a Sonic que cayó al suelo y pudo ver como su rival sacaba un cuchillo entre sus ropas y se lanzo hacia Sonic que no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, pero fue salvado por Knuckles que con solo un golpe lanzo volando a aquel hombre contra el muro agrietándolo por todas partes.

Knuckles: _¿Te encuentras bien, Sonic?_

Sonic: _Me salvaste la vida, amigo, gracias_

Knuckles: _Discúlpame _(caminando hacia el enmascarado) _¿Quién te mando? ¿Y qué tan lejos esta de aquí?_

Hombre: (medio inconsciente) _Tex, aquel hombre del ojo raro y el brazo gris_

Knuckles: _¿Estaba esa comadreja con ellos?_

Hombre: _No, solo era él… están acercándose y vendrán a invadir dentro de un par de días_

Knuckles: _¿Y por que mandaron a un idiota como tú?_

Hombre: _Vienen a destruir solamente, yo era el que debía robar todo lo que pueda, cuando ataquen no esperaran para tomar tus cosas, atacaran ciegamente hasta arrasar con todo_

Knuckles: _Bueno, por ahora necesito tu silencio _(Knuckles lo golpea en la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente)

Sonic: _¿Quién es ese Tex? _(Revisando a Tails)

Knuckles: _Es un idiota de una isla mas allá del sur, en donde se trabaja con basura mecánicas_

Tails: (despertándose de un golpe) _¿Alguien dijo mecánica?_ _¿Cómo llegamos a aquella isla?_

Knuckles: _No tengo tiempo para eso, necesito poner más trampas_

Sonic: _Nosotros te ayudaremos a defender, Knuckles_

Knuckles: _Su ayuda es aceptada, pero el riesgo de muerte es demasiado alto, no sé qué método usaran para atacar esta vez_

Sonic: _Ya nos la arreglaremos, mientras vamos a llenar todo el alrededor de trampas, creo que igual rompí un par mientras veníamos con Tails_

Knuckles: _No será fácil, pero debo aguantar, este lugar es lo único que me queda y prometí a mis padres el protegerlo, a ellos y a los dioses_

Sonic puso su mano y entre los tres acordaron trabajar en equipo, Knuckles se ocupaba de hacer las trampas, mientras Sonic las ponía todo en su lugar gracias a su velocidad y Tails ideaba mejores métodos de defensa. El grupo trabajo arduamente mientras esperaban la llegada de su enemigo


	6. Saga 3 Capitulo 2

**SAGA KNUCKLES**

**Capitulo 2: Defensa**

Sonic: 15 años

Tails: 12 años

Knuckles: 16 años

Knuckles y Tails hablaban tranquilamente mientras el equidna le mostraba las marcas del templo que contaban la historia de los dioses, la creación del mundo, la separación de los dioses. Y el zorro se ocupaba de hablarle sobre el cambio en el mundo, como con solo unas pequeñas investigaciones bien cualquiera podría hacer el trabajo de un dios, la evolución de la tecnología para facilitar la vida. Sonic estaba acostado escuchando el eco de sus amigos por todo el templo, estaba cansado de tanta información entrando en su cabeza. Salió del templo y comenzó a correr alrededor de él, muy lejos no podía llegar para no activar alguna trampa que había instalado y de distraído no se acordaba de sus ubicaciones exactas.

Al llegar el mediodía el grupo estaba almorzando tranquilo, los dos compañeros habían dado un alto a sus debates para poder seguir después, aunque Knuckles no despego su atención de la lejanía esperando alguna señal de vida

Tails: _Sonic ¿Te acuerdas de todo el plan?_

Sonic: _Tranquilo, hermano, ya lo escuche mil veces_

Tails: _Puedes decirme al menos tu tarea_

Sonic: _Golpear saqueadores cuando Knuckles me de la señal_

Tails: _Solo no intentes acercarte a la pelea cerca de las trampas_

Knuckles: (acercándose a la puerta) _Amigos, están aquí_

Tails: _¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

Knuckles: _Solo lo sé, iré a controlar las trampas… Sonic, no salgas de aquí hasta que yo vuelva_

Sonic: _Esta bien, Knuckles _(pensando) _En serio que no confían en mi_

Knuckles corrió hasta la entrada del templo y dio un gran salto para irse volando hacia el bosque, paso un tiempo largo y Sonic estaba entrenando con un Rokushaku Bo que encontró en el templo, cuando llego Knuckles, estaba sucio y con algunos golpes en su cuerpo.

Knuckles: _Sonic, deprisa, yo parare a los que más pueda con las placas de los alrededores, quiero que tú solo te encargues de los que lleguen a la escalera, recuerda que hay placas falsa que son pozos_

Sonic: (enojado) _Ya estoy cansado, yo puse esas malditas trampas_

Sonic salió del templo junto a sus amigos y vieron al enorme grupo de hombres corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el templo, Knuckles se lanzo volando hacia ellos y sus amigos vieron como Knuckles otra vez usaba el mismo truco que con ellos, golpeaba las placas para formar un efecto catapulta y mandando a volar a muchos de sus enemigos, aunque la gran cantidad obligaba al equidna a retroceder rápido para evitar ser atrapado. Sonic vio a su amigo en problemas y salió a toda velocidad a su rescate, llegando fácilmente hacia él y derribando a un grupo de saqueadores. Ambos amigos fueron rodeados por un grupo de hombres que con lanzas y espadas atacaron al dúo que fácilmente acabo con todos ellos pero la gran oleada los acorralaba, Tails llego volando desde arriba, al instante Knuckles salto y sea agarro de su amigo que lo levanto lo mas que pudo para que Knuckles saltara y planeara en dirección al templo, mientras Sonic con patadas y bastonazos mantenía a raya a los saqueadores. Tails aterrizo al lado de su amigo que lo protegió mientras el zorro recuperaba el aliento. Estaban por ser atrapados cuando llego Knuckles abriéndose camino con sus puños y mandando a volar a todo saqueador que se cruzara en su camino, sin pensarlo dos veces Sonic levanto a Tails y salió corriendo a toda velocidad por la abertura, Tails intento pararlo cuando Sonic piso una placa y se hundió junto a su amigo en un pozo.

Tails: (mareado) _Te dije que ibas a olvidar de las trampas_

Sonic: (mareado y golpeado) _De lo que sirve eso en este momento_

Knuckles: (arriba del pozo luchando) _Sal de ahí, idiota, necesito tu ayuda, están llegando a las escaleras_

Tails levanto a Sonic en vuelo sacándolo del pozo sin notar que Sonic olvido su arma, y se abrieron camino hacia el templo donde los primeros saqueadores ya estaban por llegar a la cima, Sonic dejo a Tails al cuidado de Knuckles corriendo y llegando a la cima en un segundo observando cómo un grupo de hombres comenzó a lanzar bombas cerca de las paredes.

Sonic no perdió tiempo e ignorando a los saqueadores comenzó a patear los explosivos lejos de los muros del templo que con cada patada le lastimaba los pies, pero no había tiempo para sufrir si quería salvar el templo de su amigo. Sonic comenzó a sentir las explosiones dentro del lugar y eso lo hizo desesperarse comenzando a atacar con ira a todo aquel que se encontrara en su camino ignorando a aquellos que ya habían entrado al templo, con cada nueva explosión su forma de atacar se transformaba en algo mas errático y ortodoxo, evitando defenderse o evadir los golpes de sus enemigos que parecían no afectarle en lo mas mínimo. Tails entonces llego y comenzó a tranquilizar a su amigo mientras Knuckles entraba al templo a ocuparse de los demás saqueadores, Sonic estaba imparable y Tails se preocupaba por la seguridad del erizo que no parecía importarle morir en el proceso, el zorro no podía encontrar forma de parar a su amigo mientras lo seguía desde arriba intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque era inútil y la cosa empeoro cuando Sonic recibió un golpe con una espada que lo hizo caer de rodillas y parecía ser su fin, pero el zorro se interpuso y intento detener a los saqueadores sin éxito alguno pero logrando llamar la atención mientras Sonic se recuperaba, pudo ver a su amigo que aun siendo golpeado no paraba de esquivar y llamar la atención del grupo, esto hizo a Sonic volver a la realidad que aun con sus heridas se lanzo contra sus enemigos y aprovecho que estaban distraídos acabo con ellos rebotando entre todos como una pelota.

Tails: (sosteniéndose el brazo) _Eso es genial, no sabía que podías hacer eso_

Sonic: _Ni yo, pero se sintió genial_

Tails: (corriendo hacia el templo con su amigo) _¿Cómo le llamas a eso?_

Sonic: _No lo sé… ¿Qué te parece__ Homing__attack__?_

Tails:_ Eso es genial_

El dúo entro al templo donde Knuckles estaba acabando con los últimos saqueadores del interior, el lugar estaba destrozado y muchas columnas y paredes estaban convertidas en escombros, Sonic tomo una lanza de un derribado hombre y la golpeo con tan fuerza que le partió la punta afilada y salto derribando a los últimos hombres con su nueva técnica dejando sorprendido al equidna.

Los tres amigos corrieron a la entrada donde pudieron ver volar una gran cantidad de bombas hacia el templo pero que Sonic en un segundo logro mandar lejos combinando patadas y su nueva habilidad, las bombas fueron lo suficiente para hacer retroceder a todo aquel que no haya estado desmayado que escaparon del lugar mientras algunos todavía caían en algunos pozos ocultos.

Pasaron las horas y el trió de amigos echaron a los últimos hombres inconscientes fuera del templo, mientras se disponían a curarse las heridas.

Sonic: _Nos salvamos por los pelos ¿no? Amigos_

Tails: (vendando a Sonic) _Todo gracias a eso que hiciste_

Knuckles: (levantando escombros) _Maldición, el templo ha quedado muy frágil luego de esto_

Tails: _No hay por qué alarmarse, Knuckles, te ayudaremos a reconstruirlo luego de que termines_

Knuckles: _Ustedes ya han hecho suficiente, estoy seguro que desearan seguir con su viaje_

Sonic: _Es cierto, pero no podemos vivir con la idea de que te quedaras acá solo contra esos tipos_

Knuckles: _Ya les dije, hicieron suficiente_

Sonic: _Bueno, a mi me dieron una paliza, así que quiero todavía vengarme de ellos, ¿te parece mejor así?_

Knuckles: (con una sonrisa) _Sabes, Son…_

Knuckles no termino la frase cuando una enorme explosión se escucho por todo el templo que empezó a temblar, los tres amigos no tardaron en salir corriendo para afuera y asustarse al ver lo que se acercaba, desde el cielo una enorme cantidad de bombas se dirigían hacia el templo que explotaron y se fragmentaron en muchas pequeñas bombas que golpearon y dañaron mas el templo.

Tails: _Debemos salir de aquí, este lugar se derrumbara_

Knuckles: _No, esto es todo lo que queda de mi clan, no lo abandonare_

Tails: _Pero terminaras muriendo con él_

Sonic: _Perdóname, Knuckles_

Sonic salto atrás de Knuckles y juntando las dos manos lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, ambos amigos tomaron al equidna y comenzaron a correr lejos del templo mientras observaban como aquellos explosivos terminaban por destruir el lugar que Knuckles siempre conoció como hogar.

Knuckles se despertó solo en el bosque y comenzó a mirar para todos lados buscando a sus amigos mientras intentaba recordar que había pasado, asustado y sin perder tiempo corrió fuera del bosque en dirección al templo y logro verlo, aquella gran construcción donde siempre vivió estaba totalmente destruida, incluso el terreno alrededor estaba con fragmentos destrozados de columnas y esculturas. El equidna solo pudo caer de rodillas mientras lloraba

Knuckles: _Dioses, ancestros, padres, he fallado, le he fallado a todo el clan… yo… yo los vengare_

Sonic: (llegando atrás de Knuckles) _No pienses en hacer alguna tontería, Knuckles_

Knuckles: (furioso agarra a Sonic del cuello y lo azota contra un árbol) _Ustedes me sacaron de mi templo cuando más me necesitaba, yo debía morir con él, estúpido_

Sonic: (con dificultad para hablar) _¿Y qué hubieras conseguido con tu muerte?_

Knuckles: _Al menos tenía una oportunidad, y tú me la arrebataste _(preparando su puño)

Tails: (Detrás de Knuckles) _¿En serio pansas eso? Esas cosas que nos lanzaron venían desde la playa, a esa velocidad solo golpearte te hubiera arrancado la cabeza_

Knuckles: _Tú _(soltando a Sonic) ¿_Ves lo que logra tu estúpida "evolución"? Para lo único que sirve es para crear destrucción y caos, yo llevo años defendiendo solo este lugar, pero cada vez aparecían con nuevas armas, cada vez más difíciles de parar, si así un grupo de idiotas resuelve las cosas, no me imagino el resto del mundo… es cuestión de tiempo para que todos se maten entre todos_

Sonic: (masajeándose el cuello con una sonrisa) _¿Por qué no le cuentas, Tails?_

Knuckles: _¿Qué mas necesito saber?_

Tails: _Que un alto monje asesino a mi abuelo, mi único familiar _(Knuckles se sorprende) _Y que era el responsable de asesinatos en mi pueblo solo para mantener su alto nivel social, la única arma que siempre necesito para eso fue su templo bañado de sangre… Y aquí estamos en la misma situación, solo son personas usando un gran poder para robar y matar, la única diferencia es que este caso es inverso_

Knuckles: _Lo siento, Sonic… pero ya nada importa ahora, lo único que necesito es mi venganza_

Sonic: _No es necesario que hagas una estupidez, podemos ayudarte_

Knuckles: _No, ya estoy cansado de su ayuda, esta vez yo iniciare el ataque, y solo_

Tails: _Espera…_

Knuckles no termino de escuchar a su amigo cuando escalo un gran árbol y se impulso para volar en dirección a la playa

Tails: _Eso es un suicidio, Sonic, tenemos que hacer algo_

Sonic: _¿Morir con él?_

Tails: _No lo sé, lo único que se me ocurre es tener fe_

Sonic: (se toma un tiempo para pensar) _Bueno, si justo tú lo dices, vamos a ayudarlo_

Tails: _Ese loco no escuchara a nadie, pero es su idea de religión es muy convincente_

Sonic: _No todo es lo que ve nuestros ojos, Tails… vamos, debemos llegar rápido_

El dúo llego a la playa donde el barco ya estaba alejándose y no había rastro de Knuckles, el zorro no perdió tiempo, levanto a su amigo y volaron en dirección al barco, en donde en tal, ya Knuckles estaba peleando contra un gran número de hombres. Con cada golpe que Knuckles fallaba hacía saltar pedazos del barco por todos lados, los dos amigos llegaron para ver como el equidna con sus golpes mandaba al agua a todo aquel que se le crucé en su camino.

Sonic: (cayendo al lado de Knuckles) _Gracias por esperarnos, amigo _(comienza a pelear)

Knuckles: (agarra a un rival y lo lanza contra una gran multitud) _Les dije que no vinieran, esto debo hacerlo yo solo_

Sonic: _¿Qué te podemos decir? Eres demasiado débil para luchar contra todos estos_

Knuckles: (Sonríe) _Luego resolveremos lo nuestro, Sonic_

Los dos amigos comenzaron a pelear juntos, el tamaño del barco era suficiente para evitar ser rodeados por tantos hombres lo que les facilitaba la pelea, Tails en cambio se subió al mástil esperando ver el momento que sea necesitado, pero fue perseguido por algunos otros rivales que comenzaron a escalar, Tails estaba subiendo cada vez mas hasta que Knuckles dio un golpe al mástil que tembló haciendo caer a todos los rivales. Sonic comenzó a probar sus nuevas habilidades derrotando de un golpe a casi todos los enemigos que tenía en una fila, fue detenido por un gran hombre gordo que lo hizo rebotar por encima de todos quedando desprotegido mientras caía, fue salvado por Tails que lo levanto en vuelo y lo arrojo cerca de Knuckles. Sonic hizo una señal a Knuckles y el equidna lo levanto y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hecho esfera y derribando a muchos hombres.

El grupo siguió peleando sin muchos problemas dirigiéndose hasta el timón donde estaba el capitán de la nave, era un oso polar enorme, tenía un largo sombrero con una pluma encima y una capa tapándole casi el cuerpo completo. No parecía moverse e ignoraba los ruidos de pelea que se aproximaban a él.

Los tres amigos llegaron y vieron a aquel enorme hombre que sin lugar a dudas solo observaba al horizonte mientras sus hombres eran derrotados sin tregua.

Sonic: _¿Ese es el capitán?_

Knuckles: _Si, pero no te le acerqu…_

Sonic: _Ahora probara mi__ Homing Attack_

Sonic subió a la popa y se impulso con todas sus fuerzas contra su enemigo que aun lo ignoraba, Sonic estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando aquel hombre solo de un tirón se saco su capa dejando ver un enorme brazo metálico que combinaba con su cuerpo, lo uso para bloquear el ataque de Sonic que mando al erizo volando hacia los cielos en vertical, Sonic no pudo creer lo alto que había llegado y sin tiempo a reaccionar fue sujetado del cuello y llevado a gran velocidad siendo estrellado contra el barco. Sonic no tuvo tiempo de recobrar el sentido cuando aquel hombre aun sujetándolo del cuello le dio un par de bofetadas con su puño normal y lo arrojo hacia sus amigos.

Tails: (gritando) _Sonic_

Knuckles: _Le dije que no se acercara, ese es el capitán Tex_ (peleando para proteger a sus amigos)

Tex: (caminando tranquilo y bajando las escaleras) _Así que veo que has conseguido un poco de ayuda inútil, Knuckles_

Knuckles: (aun peleando con otras personas) _Veo que todavía te da vergüenza mostrar tu ojo_

Tex: (no se molesta en caminar a paso lento mientras los demás pelean sin parar) _Tu templo es la mejor forma de pagar por tu idiotez, espero que mis nuevas granadas te hayan gustado_

Knuckles: _Vas a pagar por eso _(agarra a uno de sus rivales y se lo lanza a Tex)

Tex: (lo detiene sin retroceder con su mano mecánica y lo tira a un lado) _No creas que esta vez me confiare, equidna _(Hace un gesto con la mano y todos paran de pelear y dan espacio)

Knuckles: _Tails, llévate a Sonic hasta la playa, yo mismo me ocupare de los que quedan_

Sonic: (levantándose con dificultad) _No voy a rendirme solo por un par de golpes _(cae arrodillado)

Tails: (levantando a Sonic y volando) _Buena suerte, Knuckles_

Tails estaba levantando vuelo junto a su amigo cuando un brazo mecánico lo golpeo derribándolo

Knuckles: _¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? Esta pelea es nuestra_

Tails: _¿Pero qué es eso? _(tirado en el suelo)

Tex: _Es mi nuevo brazo mecánico extensible, es capaz de llegar a 5 metros en el aire_

Knuckles: _Nada bueno se consigue con esas basuras tecnológicas_

Tex: _No lo creas, fueron muy útiles para destruir tu maldito templo, aunque no fue completamente personal_

Knuckles: _¿De qué estás hablando?_

Tex: _Lo siento, pero aun si lo supieras, no te servirá de nada porque de aquí no saldrás vivo_

Tex comenzó a cargar contra Knuckles y este devolvió el gesto saltando y lanzo un puñetazo que fue parado fácilmente por su rival que lo lanzo contra una pared pero el equidna acrobáticamente reboto en ella y comenzó a pelear contra su enemigo que bloqueaba cada golpe con su gran brazo.

Tex: _Maten a los otros dos, pero este es mío_

Hombres: _Entendido, capitán_

Sonic: _Como si me quedaría acostado todo el día_

Sonic se levanto del suelo con un gran salto y comenzó a rebotar entre todos sus enemigos, uno intento golpearlo con una lanza pero Sonic se agarro de ella y le dio una patada que le hizo volar y soltar el arma, Sonic rompió la punta de la lanza quedando solo con su bastón largo y comenzó a pelear contra los pocos hombres que quedaban de pie.

Justo al lado de ellos el gran oso polar y el pequeño equidna continuaban su batalla ignorando lo que les rodeaba, nadie quería interferir en ella porque con cada golpe que pasaba de largo, saltaba pedazos de madera por todos lados dañando el barco, Tex parecía tener la ventaja bloqueando cada golpe del equidna y alguna veces devolviendo el golpe con su otro brazo. Tails voló hacia la popa y espero hasta que el último hombre fuera en persecución de Sonic y giro el timón para hacer volver el barco a la playa. Sonic estaba cansado pero aun así no eran rival para su velocidad y su arte de pelea con el bastón que tenia. Luego de un tiempo quedaron reducidos cada hombre que intentaba poner resistencia a Sonic y fue al rescate de su amigo.

Tex: _No vas a poder romper este brazo, equidna_

Knuckles: _Debes pagar por el daño que has hecho a los dioses_

Tex: _Los dioses ya no tienen valor en nuestro mundo, has vivido ciego todos estos años solitarios_

Knuckles: _Ciencia y religión pueden trabajar bien, pero siempre habrá idiotas como tú_

La pelea seguía en desventaja para Knuckles que ya mostraba signos de cansarse y le era difícil pelear con tantas maderas quebradas por todos lados, aquel enorme oso lo golpeo y lo tiro contra una pared arrinconándolo y estaba por golpearlo cuando Sonic vino por atrás con una patada que resulto en Tex girando rápidamente y golpeándolo con su brazo bueno y luego lanzando al erizo lejos de ahí. Esto dio un segundo a Knuckles para pensar que bajo la mirada y pudo ver el terreno deteriorado por la pelea, cuando Tex se dio vuelta para acabar con Knuckles, el equidna golpeo con todas su fuerzas el suelo donde ambos estaban parados logrando una reacción en cadena que termino hundiendo parte de la cubierta con Tex, él y un grupo de hombres desmayados

Tex: (levantándose mientras se saca pedazos de madera de encima) _La verdad luchar contigo siempre me hierve la sangre, Knuckles, me encanta_

Knuckles: (imitándolo) _Maldito, ¿te parece divertido?_

Tex: _No sentía tanta emoción desde que peleamos y me golpeaste el ojo_

Knuckles: _Para la próxima no uses tu cara de escudo_

Tex: _Igual este nuevo ojo robótico fue un milagro _(gritando)_ junto a mi nuevo brazo_

Tex lanzo su brazo agarrando al equidna del pie y azotándolo varias veces contra la pared, Knuckles lo único que logro hacer fue aprovechar el impulso para golpear la pared rompiéndola y logrando quedar liberado del agarre del brazo. El equidna salió por el hueco de la pared a toda velocidad mientras Tex aun retraía su brazo, el equidna lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo a volar contra otra pared que se quebró en el proceso. Knuckles siguió caminando entrando a una habitación llena de cajas de municiones y cañones variados.

Tex: (frente a Knuckles) _Te gusta mis nuevos pequeños, estos lindos regalos son capaces de disparar un cañón hasta mas allá del horizonte_

Knuckles: _Tanta invención, tanta investigación y es lo mejor que pueden hacer, crear armas para matarse entre ustedes_

Tex: _¿Y que mas podría hacer? La emoción por un combate ya sea directo o indirecto es suficiente para mí, me importa poco el precio que tenga que pagar por ello_

Knuckles: _Das asco, maldito, mis ancestros sufren por tu estupidez_

Tex: _Tus ancestros sufren porque te quedaste dormido en el tiempo, ven por mí, Knuckles, y reúnete con tus ancestros_

_El equidna fue a toda velocidad contra su enemigo que solo se quedo quieto protegiéndose con su brazo, el golpe fue tal que en todo el barco se sintió el choque, Tex tomo una gran caja de municiones y se la lanzo al equidna que solo la destruyo con un puñetazo dejando volar todos los restos por la habitación, esta vez Tex tomo la iniciativa y fue en búsqueda de Knuckles y estos quedaron atrapados al agarrarse de las manos_

Tex: _Bien podría apretarte el brazo y convertírtelo en polvo_

Knuckles: _Y sabes bien que yo haría lo mismo con tu único brazo bueno_

Tex: _Pero eso aburriría el combate_

Ambos saltaron hacia atrás y Tex otra vez tomo enormes cajas lanzándoselas al equidna que solo las esquivaba y las destruía con sus puños, Knuckles se fue abriendo camino hasta llegar a Tex y darle un gran gancho en la cara que lo hizo retroceder hasta la pared y Knuckles salto para darle otro golpe en la cara y comenzando un combo que termino por derribar al oso polar.

Knuckles: _Creo que aquí ya he terminado_

Tex: _Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo_

Tex lanzo su brazo contra Knuckles que solo se dio vuelta y con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeo haciéndolo mil pedazos

Tex: _Eso es imposible_

Knuckles: _Cuando esta retraído es más duro, se vuelve débil al lanzarlo_

Tex se levanto de un salto y cuando Knuckles intento golpearlo este lo esquivo y lo golpeo con su único brazo derribándolo, Tex luego lo tomo de la pierna y lo comenzó a azotar contra el suelo y lo lanzo hacia atrás. Knuckles no podía ya moverse cuando su enemigo se le acercaba lentamente

Tex: _Lo siento, Knuckles, pero como veras, yo puedo reconstruirme, tú no, es una pelea que siempre perdiste desde el principio, pero que he disfrutado con cada encuentro_

Knuckles: (tirado contra la pared) _No… me voy a rendir nunca_

Tex: _Se acabo, equidna, este es tu… no puede ser_

Knuckles giro la cabeza y vio como el fuego estaba expandiéndose rápidamente por toda la salga de municiones

Knuckles:_ ¿Qué paso?_

Tex: _Mierda, la batería de mi brazo, debió sobrecalentarse al romperse y echo chispas, todo el maldito barco va a explotar… no, no llegare a escapar en mi estado _(tirándose al suelo) _quieres saber algo, equidna, no importa mucho, al fin tuve el gran final que siempre esperaba_

Knuckles: _Eres… un hijo de puta_

Tex: _Posiblemente, pero fue una buena vida, tú seguro no has vivido ni un día atrapado en esa isla _(piensa por un momento)_ sabes que, Knuckles, nos hare un favor_

Knuckles: _¿Qué?_

Tex levanto un gran cañón que arrojo contra la pared del barco hacia el exterior, tomo a Knuckles del cuello

Tex: _De nada nos sirve morir los dos, ¿verdad? Suerte si no te ahogas, mi ojo me electrocutaría el cerebro si me tiro al agua_

Knuckles fue arrojado por el enorme hueco justo en el momento de la gran explosión que partió el barco a la mitad y comenzó a hundirse, lo último que pudo ver Knuckles antes de caer al agua era a su gran enemigo desaparecer entre las grandes explosiones del momento y desmayarse poco a poco.

Sonic: _Vamos, despierta, Knuckles, intenta abrir los ojos_

Tails: _Esta bastante golpeado, dale tiempo_

Knuckles: (abriendo los ojos) _¿Qué sucedió?_

Sonic: _Hubo una enorme explosión y el barco se partió a la mitad, por suerte estábamos en la popa y nos dio tiempo de salir volando_

Knuckles: _Tex… ese maldito me salvo la vida_

Tails: _¿Qué?_

Knuckles: _Su propia tecnología lo traiciono, no pudo saltar al agua porque sino moriría electrocutado_

Tails: _Sus partes mecánicas deben usar un tipo de energía demasiado potente e inestable_

Knuckles: _¿Dónde estamos?_

Sonic: _En mi bote, tuvimos que alejarnos de la playa porque esos malditos saqueadores intentaron robarlo_

Knuckles: _No, debo volver, debo reconstruir todo el templo_

Tails: _No creo que eso sea posible, Knuckles, no tú solo_

Knuckles: _Pero… mis padres… ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Sonic: _Bueno, siempre hay lugar en mi bote_

Knuckles: _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Sonic: _Le diste una paliza a ese tipo y yo ni pude tocarlo, Knuckles, serias una gran parte de mi equipo si quisieras acompañarnos_

Knuckles: _No, lo siento, Sonic, pero es algo que no puedo hacer, soy el ultimo de mi clan, no puedo abandonar nuestras tierras_

Tails:_ Vamos, amigo, tú clan no está en un templo, tú eres el clan, solo mírate las marcas que llevas, si tú no vives tu vida ¿No es parecido a matar a tu clan?_

Tex: (en la mente de Knuckles) _tú seguro no has vivido ni un día atrapado en esa isla_

Knuckles: _Gracias, Tails… Sonic, acepto tu propuesta, me uniré a ustedes_

Sonic: _Bienvenido el tercer tripulante de mi gran barco_

Knuckles: (observando alrededor)_ Creí que era un bote salvavidas… ¿esto es todo lo que tienes?_

Tails:_ Pero viene con un motor que se alimenta a si mismo_

Knuckles: _Pero es un bote, incluso he visto ladrones de segunda con mejores cosas_

Sonic: _Es más de lo que tú tienes, Knuckles_

Knuckles: _¿Estás seguro?_

Sonic: _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Knuckles: _Solo síganme, vamos hacia la playa_

Tails y Sonic tardaron en aceptar y siguieron las instrucción del Equidna que los fue llevando rodeando la playa hasta encontrarse con una enorme cueva, dentro estaba todo oscuro y Knuckles los fue guiando por ella.

Sonic: _Tails, creo que va a tratar de matarnos_

Tails: _Knuckles ¿crees que podrías decirnos hacia dónde vamos?_

Knuckles: _Hacia eso _(señalando)

Los dos amigos hicieron todo lo posible para ver en la oscura cueva mientras se acercaban, fue sorpresa para ellos que al llegar se encontraron con un enorme barco, parecía nuevo y era un poco más grande que el de Tex

Knuckles: _Esta preciosidad llego sola cerca de mi isla, al principio pensé que eran saqueadores, pero luego de varios días, fui a ver y todos estaban muertos, al parecer hubo un motín que termino con la muerte de todos, incluso el capitán lo saque de su camarote, abrazando un cofre el muy idiota_

Sonic: (emocionado) _¿Cofre? ¿Hay un tesoro ahí dentro?_

Knuckles: _Bueno, lo lleve hasta el templo así que ahora debe estar enterrado… pero que les parece, yo logre llevarlo un poco pero es necesario 5 personas para tripularlo correctamente, aunque estoy seguro que con nosotros tres nos la arreglaremos fácilmente_

Sonic: _¿Quieres decir que este barco es nuestro?_

Knuckles: _Bueno, si_

Sonic comenzó a subir hacia el gran barco y corrió por todos lados inspeccionándolo completamente

Sonic: _Al fin tengo mi propio barco _(gritando de felicidad)

Luego de un día de trabajo y preparación, y con la ayuda de los saqueadores que quedaron en la isla, el grupo logro sacar al gran barco hacia el océano y comenzaron su rumbo con Sonic como capitán, la felicidad del erizo era incontenible cuando practicaba con el timón para acostumbrarse. El equidna por otro lado no pudo resistir ver cómo iba desapareciendo la isla en el horizonte mientras se alejaban, por algún lado estaba triste de despedirse de su vida como la conocía, luego solo se sentó en el suelo de la popa a meditar como siempre lo hacía, aun si no era su templo, estaba más calmado que de costumbre

Epilogo

Knuckles: _Bueno, ya decidimos que no hay capitán, usaremos el cuarto como bodega_

Sonic: _Tails ¿En que estas pensando?_

Tails: _Sonic ¿Te acordaste de liberar a aquel tipo que entro a robar el templo?_

Knuckles: _Ah sí, ese idiota que contrato Tex, te dijimos que lo liberaras por la mañana_

Sonic: (pensando) _Mierda, me olvide… _(En voz alta) _si, si lo hice, tranquilos _(riendo)


	7. Saga 4 Capitulo 1

**SAGA AMY ROSE**

**Capitulo 1: Descubrimiento**

Sonic: 17 años

Tails: 14 años

Knuckles: 18 años

Luego de dos años de aventuras junto a sus dos amigos, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, Tails ya no queriendo depender de sus amigos creo dos poderosas pistolas aturdidoras que bien sabía manejar con precisión y un numero de bombas eléctricas o de humo, siempre basándose en el hecho que debía incapacitar causando el menor daño posible. Knuckles por otro lado seguía siendo el mismo equidna monje, aunque era el conejo de india de los inventos de Tails y también era aquel quien traducía todo aquel tesoro o runa que encontraran en sus aventuras. Sonic en sus años de aventuras había logrado una gran confianza y respeto en sus amigos, pocas veces no se lo veía sonreír a este erizo mientras viajaba, también se había hecho un gran maestro del Bo y tenía el suyo propio a su medida.

Tails también había agregado un gran número de cambios a la nave del equipo, incluyendo un enorme motor principal autosustentable que le servía para los trabajos en su pequeño taller, y un motor secundario que permitía viajar a la nave rápidamente, aun así sus amigos siempre insistían en mantener la nave un poco clásica para que no se viera tan fría con tanta tecnología.

Luego de una larga aventura el grupo había llegado a una hermosa playa con aguas tan cristalinas que parecían invisibles, el ambiente era tan hermoso y el grupo decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso en una pequeña isla.

Knuckles: _Esta vez no, Tails, todavía me estoy recuperando de la última explosión en mi cara_

Tails: _Pero, vamos, esta vez no se trata de algo peligroso_

Knuckles: _No me meteré en una lata para hundirme en el fondo del océano_

Tails: _Se llaman submarinos, y bien nos serviría para descubrir barcos hundidos o tesoros perdidos_

Knuckles: _Esa cosa es muy pequeña ¿Qué pasa si debo ir al baño?_

Tails: _Es un prototipo, te doy una taza o algo, pero vamos, yo necesito testearlo desde aquí, hasta te daré instrucciones con la radio_

Knuckles: _Ya te dije que no, nadie necesita algo como eso, ahora quiero meditar tranquilo _(se sienta en el piso)

Tails: _Knuckles, ayúdame _(le pica en la cabeza con un dedo) _Knuckles ayúdame Knuckles ayúdame Knuckles ayúdame Knuckles ayúdame_

Sonic: _Ya para de una vez, Tails _(levantándose de su silla) _Yo te ayudarse si te callas de una vez, se suponía que veníamos aquí a descansar_

Tails: _Así me relajo yo, Sonic, ahora vamos, no quiero que Knuckles mire mi gran invento funcionar_

Tails le mostro a Sonic un pequeño submarino de metal, el prototipo era muy básico pero parecía ser bastante complicado de entender, Tails comenzó a explicarle a Sonic que no debía preocuparse, con solo apretar un botón la capsula se abriría y él seria disparado para la superficie, luego de una breve lección de manejo, Sonic se metió al submarino y comenzó a navegar alejándose de la playa

Tails: (por comunicador) _Sonic, esto va a ser fácil, recuerda lo que te dije y desciende un poco, las aguas de aquí son perfectas así que no necesitaras mucha iluminación_

Sonic: _Hermano, esto me está poniendo nervioso, no necesito otra excusa para volver a temerle al océano_

Tails: _Solo sumérgete de una vez_

Sonic comenzó a sumergirse lentamente y las cosas parecían ir bien para el erizo que se quedo maravillado cuando encendió unos faros y pudo ver el hermoso fondo marino

Sonic: _Me retracto, amigo, esto es fascinante_

Tails: _Quiero ahora que intentes dar una vuelta, no se a que radio lograra un giro completo_

Sonic: _Entendido, amigo, pero no sé porque no quieres probar tus inventos_

Tails: _Bueno, eso es difícil de explicar, ya algún día te explicare con más tiempo_

Sonic: (pensando) _Maldito zorro cobarde _(A Tails) _¿Sabes qué? Voy a dar una vuelta por aquí, si tienes algún inconveniente puedes venir a buscarme_

Tails: _Sonic, no te atrevas, es mi invento_

Sonic: _Corto_

Sonic comenzó a reírse mientras se maravillaba con la vista que tenia sobre el hermoso océano, siguió por largo tiempo hasta que noto que noto una señal

Sonic: _Tails, acá hay una luz rara_

Tails: _Debe ser el oxigeno, no hay por qué alarmarse, tienes al menos 10 minutos para subir_

Sonic: _Esta bien, voy para la superficie_

Sonic comenzó a subir sin problemas cuando la nave empezó a temblar y a hacer ruidos extraños

Sonic: _Tails, no entiendo lo que pasa, me hundo_

Tails: _Sonic, expúlsate_

Sonic: _No funciona esta mierda, Tails, me estoy hundiendo más_

Tails: Son…

Sonic: _Tails, hermano, vamos, responde_

Sonic comenzó a desesperarse y para empeorar empezó a ver humo detrás de él que estaba llenando la pequeña cabina, para suerte para Sonic la puerta se abrió pero aun así el asiento no se expulso, igual Sonic se libero y nado rápidamente hacia la superficie, le era difícil porque era mal nadador y en la desesperación le costaba aun mas, Sonic no pudo llegar lejos cuando la nave de Tails exploto casi dejándolo inconsciente y no pudo aguantar más la respiración y sentía que se dormía, lo último que creyó ver era una silueta que se le acercaba rápidamente, sintió una rara sensación en su cara y se desmayo.

Tails: _Sonic, reacciona, amigo_

Knuckles: _Ya está mejor, mueve los ojos_

Tails: _Vamos, hermano, intenta levantarte_

Sonic: (acostado en la orilla de la playa) _¿Qué sucedió? _(tose mucho)

Tails: _No lo sé, con Knuckles te dábamos por perdido, amigo, pero te encontramos hace unos minutos aquí en la orilla, estas muy lejos de donde acampamos_

Sonic: _Tu nave exploto y yo supe nada más_

Tails: _Vamos a preparar la cena y así vas a dormir, posiblemente estuviste en el agua por horas_

Sonic: _Me siento raro, no sé porque_

Luego de la cena Sonic se fue a dormir a una carpa que le habían preparado en la playa, aun sentía el mareo por toda la situación y se durmió rápido. En su mente recordó ciegamente ese momento, primero la nave empezó a funcionar raro, luego se libero esa trampa mortal, intento nadar pero en la explosión un pedazo de nave lo golpeo, no podía seguir nadando y luego algo se acerco, era rosado, una mujer lo beso y el perdió el conocimiento. Sonic se despertó luego de esa parte con una gran jaqueca. Fuera ya era casi mediodía y sus amigos estaban en la playa

Tails: _Sonic, que bueno que despertaste ¿Te encuentras mejor?_

Sonic: _Un poco, me duele la cabeza_

Tails: _Date vuelta, déjame revisarte _(Observa en la cabeza del erizo) _Tienes un pequeño corte detrás de tu cabeza, no parece ser grave pero estas sangrando_

Sonic: (enojado) _Tu maldita porquería_

Tails: _No tiene sentido, hermano, te lo juro, si me dejaras explicarte, era aprueba de accidentes de ese tipo_

Sonic: _Deja de molestar, Tails, la razón por la que muchos de nosotros no les importa la tecnología es porque ya no sirve de nada, podemos vivir bien sin la necesidad de ella_

Tails: _Perdóname, Sonic, no volveré poner en riesgo la vida de Knuckles o la tuya_

El zorro se fue triste y comenzó a empacar las cosas con las que estaba trabajando, el resto del día solo se quedo sentado en la playa observando el horizonte. En cambio Sonic, aun tenía en su cabeza, esos últimos recuerdos ¿que podía ser extraña cosa en el océano? Tampoco puede ser que lo haya besado, igual no era algo que podía comentarles a sus amigos, aun si quería sonar convincente se le hubieran reído de él. Ignoro eso hasta la noche que durmió más tranquilo pero tuvo el mismo sueño, una silueta rosada llegaba ante él, parecía ser una mujer que lo besaba, aunque esta vez se sentía más nítido, casi pudo sentir sus labios. Esta vez el sueño de Sonic fue interrumpido por su amigo

Knuckles: (metiendo la cabeza por la entrad) _No está bien que todos los días duermas tan tarde, si te golpeaste seriamente sería mejor ir lo más pronto a algún puerto_

Sonic: (saliendo de su carpa) _No, no es nada, es solo… algo raro que haya parecido en la orilla, me hace pensar_

Knuckles: _Eres un erizo con suerte, Sonic, los dioses te protegieron_

Sonic: _Probablemente tengas razón_

Knuckles: _Vamos a desayunar, seguro te sentirás mejor_

Sonic: (pensando) _Estoy seguro que no es mi imaginación, lo sentí _(tocándose los labios) _yo pude sentirlo_

Luego de desayunar Knuckles decidió enseñarle un par de golpes a Tails para que se defendiera, Sonic fue en búsqueda de su bote sin que sus amigos lo vieran y se dirigió al océano, intento hacer memoria del lugar exacto donde había llegado con el submarino y se quedo pensando

Sonic: _La verdad hasta yo creo que es una locura, mejor vuelvo a la playa… pero, solo vamos a ver un poco hasta donde llego_

Sonic se lanzo al agua y comenzó a bucear un poco observando todo lo que pudiera reflejar la luz del sol, aunque la vista era hermosa no había señal de vida alguna

Sonic: (subiendo a su bote) _Ahora si me volví loco, estoy bajo el agua buscando a una mujer, tengo que proteger la poca cordura que me queda_

Sonic estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio que por un lado del bote se levantaban unos ojos, el erizo por un momento se asusto y cuando se sacudió sus ojos ya no vio nada, intento hacer caso omiso pero por alguna razón se quedo observando sin encender el motor. Ya aburriéndose y sintiéndose loco intento encender su bote cuando al darse vuelta vio otra vez que alguien lo miraba y desaparecía rápido bajo el agua

Sonic: _Mierda, esta vez te vi _(mira por el costado del bote) _Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? Por favor dime que no caí en la demencia… bueno, al parecer no hay nadie, mejor me voy de _(gira rápido para el otro lado) _Ahora si te vi _(no vio nada y suspiro) _si los chicos se enteran de esto pasare mi vida en un manicomio_

Sonic miro sobre su hombro y esta vez había alguien apoyado en el borde del bote asomando solo su cabeza y sus manos para agarrarse al bote, esta vez lo miraba fijamente, se trataba de una erizo rosa, ojos verdes y el pelo tan largo que le caía sobre los hombros hacia adelante, Sonic estaba congelado y ninguno parecía hacer sonido alguno

Sonic: _Hola _(no responde) _¿Eres de alguna isla cercana? _(no responde) _¿Hablas mi idioma? Cualquier cosa_

Sonic no obtuvo respuesta y cuando intento acercarse, ella se hundió bajo el agua, miro en el agua y parecía haber desaparecido. El corazón de Sonic latía rápidamente por su descubrimiento, comenzó a mirar por alrededor del bote si ella volvía a aparecer, paso casi una hora cuando se decidió en volver a la playa.

Tails: (algo golpeado por todo su cuerpo) _¿Todo bien, amigo?_

Sonic: (amarrando su bote) Si ¿Por qué_?_

Knuckles: _Por tu sonrisa de idiota_

Sonic: _No pasa nada, solo me alegro de ya estar bien_

Knuckles: _Bueno, teníamos pensado salir mañana por la mañana_

Sonic: _No, no, no, vamos a quedarnos un tiempo más_

Tails: _¿Por qué?_

Sonic: _Porque no sé cuando volveremos a tener una playa tan hermosa, vamos a quedarnos un tiempo más, no hay apuro en esta vida_

Knuckles: _Por mí no hay problema_

Sonic: _Me la debes, hermano_

Tails: _Esta bien, supongo que no hay problema mientras no descuidemos las provisiones_

Por la noche Sonic no pudo dormir, estaba emocionado por contarles a sus amigos del descubrimiento, pero aun para él se escuchaba poco creíble, así que era mejor guardarlo en secreto.

Al otro día, luego del mediodía Sonic volvió a escabullirse en su bote sin ser visto, repitió el mismo proceso del día anterior, buceo un poco intentando ser visto, y luego volvió a subir a su bote, espero tranquilo unas horas y fue cuando volvió a verla, ahí estaba ella como ayer con sus ojos verdes clavados en el erizo azul

Sonic: (moviendo las manos) _¿Eres sorda o muda?_ (caminando muy lentamente) _No te asustes, por favor, soy buena persona, solo quiero hablar contigo de alguna forma... ¿Tú me salvaste el otro día, verdad?_ (ella comienza a esconder su cabeza y él se detiene) _No, espera, yo solo quiero agradecerte por salvarme y… pues que eres muy bonita y no lo sé _(pensando) _soy un asco hablando con mujeres_ (a ella) _¿Te molesta si me meto al agua?_

Sonic fue por el otro lado del bote y se metió despacio al agua, comenzó a rodear el bote buscando a su nueva amiga la encontró ya muy lejos del bote

Sonic: _Si que nadas muy rápido, espérame_

El erizo era muy malo para nadar y mientras más intentaba acercarse, mas lejos se veía aquella erizo rosada. Sonic no noto que en su lenta persecución con el tiempo se iba alejando mas y mas de su bote, estaba muy entusiasmado por conocer a aquella mujer que lo ponía nervioso; cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba demasiado cansado y al voltearse ya no podía ver su bote, intento tomarse un tiempo para descansar, volteo y no estaba más su amiga, vio a todos lados y estaba él solo entre tanta agua que formaba grandes olas chocando entre ellas, Sonic empezó a sentirse mareado y confuso, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que supero su miedo pero aun lo recordaba, estaba asustado por el océano, intento calmarse antes de que le diera algún ataque de pánico.

Comenzó a nadar lentamente intentando buscar su bote, no importa que tanto intentaba no lograba encontrar rumbo alguno, su cuerpo comenzó a congelarse con la desesperación y una gran ola lo hundió bajo el agua dejándolo paralizado, pensó que era su fin, de lo estúpido que se veía el morir por una alucinación y de cómo escapo sin avisarle a sus amigos. Sentía ahogarse por la falta de aire, sus pulmones vacios y su visión nublada; de repente frente a él estaba esa silueta rosada de la otra vez, esta vez estaba más consciente y pudo sentirlo, las manos de ella sujetándole el rostro mientras se acercaba a besarlo, sus labios juntándose bajo el agua, Sonic esta vez recobro el sentido, noto que recobraba el sentido, de alguna forma ella le pasaba aire al erizo mientras lo besaba, pudo sentir el aire entrando en él ayudándole a recuperarse y poder ver las cosas con más claridad; ella no separo sus labios en ningún momento, y el erizo la rodeo con sus brazos juntándose más a ella, él sintió como ya ella no intentaba pasarle aire, esta vez era un beso apasionado como tal de una pareja de enamorados.

Sonic intento resistir todo lo que pudo, no quería que ese momento se terminara, esta vez era tan real y estaba completamente consiente, pero la falta de aire lo obligo a cortar el hermoso momento e ir en busca de aire; ahora en la superficie ella tomo al erizo de un brazo y rodeándolo lo ayudo a nadar rápidamente, la sensación de estar tan pegado a ella y sentir su largo cabellera, aceleraba el corazón de Sonic que aun podía sentir los labios de ella en los suyos; ni siquiera noto que ella lo llevo hasta su bote y él subió rápidamente, alegre de sentir la madera dura de su bote y respirar aquel entrañable aire. Dio un largo suspiro y fue en busca de su salvadora, aun en el agua flotando en la superficie, él le estiro el brazo invitándola a su bote, pero ella parecía no entender la señal, aun así Sonic acerco mas su brazo a ella insistiendo a ayudarla a subir, ella miro con cuidado el brazo del erizo y lo tomo suavemente; Sonic intento atraerla a su bote para que ella subiera pero la erizo intento retroceder rápidamente

Sonic: (tirando con fuerza) _Vamos, no seas tímida, sube_

Sonic pudo sentir como ella desesperadamente intentaba retroceder pero el erizo era más fuerte y no iba a soltarla, la situación comenzó a incomodarle a Sonic, que no iba a dejar que ella escapara; la acerco mas al bote y la tomo del otro brazo para no lastimarla, ella tiro con gran fuerza casi llevándose a Sonic al agua, pero él la levanto sacándola del agua con tanta fuerza que hizo que cayera de espaldas. Sonic comenzó a reírse débilmente, no entendía porque ella estaba tan asustada de subir al bote, se levanto del suelo y su garganta casi pareció cerrársele cuando vio que la mujer que tanto él buscaba carecía de piernas, en su lugar tenía unas largas aletas rosadas y escamosas como todo su cuerpo, bajo el agua era imposible notarlo, pero en la superficie pudo verla completamente como realmente era.

Sonic luego vio que ella comenzó a mover sus aletas para todos lados y con sus manos torpemente intentaba arrastrarse hacia el océano intentando escapar, al principio no supo porque pero al verle su mirada asustada y desesperada pudo notarlo, ella poseía branquias y no podía respirar; el erizo hizo caso omiso del momento y con todas sus fuerzas la levanto arrojándola al agua. Sonic se tomo un tiempo para poner su mente en claro, tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza que cuando volvió a la realidad ella ya había desaparecido completamente.

No hizo más que volver a la playa mientras pensaba en el momento, parecía perdido cuando llego a la orilla y amarro su bote.

Tails: _¿Estás bien, hermano? Pareces muy asustado_

Sonic: (tarda en responder) _No pasa nada, solo estoy algo cansado, discúlpame _(se va a su carpa)

Knuckles: (llegando detrás de Tails) _No me está gustando nada esto, Tails, desde el día del accidente que se comporta extraño, creo que necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital antes que se lastime o empeore_

Tails: _Hemos vivido muchas cosas, algunas no son fáciles de aceptar ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente?_

Knuckles: _Toda persona tiene su límite, la verdad no lo sé, pero mejor vamos a dejarlo y un día de estos lo seguimos_

Knuckles y Tails estaban preocupados por su amigo, cada día era más rara su actitud y era más distante con ellos. En cambio, Sonic estaba encerrado en su carpa, se le escapaban algunas lagrimas mientras intentaba poner su cabeza en su lugar, se le ocurría miles de preguntas pero ni una respuesta, sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle por todo lo que había pasado, pero, aun así no olvidaba el rostro de ella cuando la subió al bote, esa mirada de desesperación en su cara él la había causado, tal vez la asusto y ella no querrá volver a verle, no querrá… volver a besarlo, pensó; comenzó a recordar ese momento en el cual ella le daba aire debajo del agua y como la situación cambio de una forma de salvarle la vida a una forma de expresarle su amor, o al menos eso sintió él. Sus labios estaban muy sensibles al recordar ese gran beso que tuvo con aquella extraña erizo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y dejo de llorar, solo visualizar ese momento lo llenaba de paz y tranquilizaba su cabeza, por alguna razón lo recordó hasta quedar completamente dormido.


	8. Saga 4 Capitulo 2

**SAGA AMY ROSE**

**Capitulo 2: Amor**

Sonic: 17 años

Tails: 14 años

Knuckles: 18 años

Era muy temprano aun en la mañana cuando Sonic salió de su carpa, ya no podía dormir mas con su mente echa una enredadera y acostado le era difícil pensar; camino un rato por la playa con la mirada al suelo, le era difícil de aceptar lo que había visto, peor era recordar la mirada de ella al no poder respirar era algo traumático para el erizo. Levanto su mirada al largo océano, el sol reflejándose en el agua era tan hermoso como los ojos de aquella mujer, Sonic se sonrojo al imaginar la belleza de aquella mujer que, aun con aletas y escamas, tenía unos ojos y unos labios que volvían loco al erizo azul.

Sonic vagamente decidió volver a buscarla, estaba inseguro de volver a verla luego de forzarla a subir a su bote y casi matarla pero debía conseguir que le perdonara, tomo varias cosas para ofrecérselas como regalo y en su bote volvió a irse sin notar que esta vez era vigilado por sus dos amigos.

Pasaron varias horas, el erizo estaba impaciente y preocupado esperando cualquier señal de ella, no podía dejar de pensar en que sería lo primero que haría al volver a verla, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido en su bote. Se despertó confuso y sediento luego de varias horas y pudo notar que ya oscurecía, era mejor volver a la orilla antes del anochecer o perdería de vista la isla y estaría en serios problemas; estaba demasiado triste porque pensó que no volvería a ver más a su nueva amiga y eso le dolía en el corazón, aunque no era costumbre de él puso el motor a mínimo mientras ponía rumbo a la playa, miraba atrás esperando que ella se asomara siquiera para verlo marcharse, cuando justo estaba por rendirse y poner su motor al máximo una ola le salpico en la cara, pero no se trataba de una ola, Sonic se alegro de ver que se trataba de era erizo rosada nadando al lado del bote, y el erizo azul se maravillo al ver los movimientos que hacía para nadar y como su aleta se movía casi hipnotizándolo.

Sonic: (parando el bote) _ Me alegro de volver a verte, pensé que no querías volver a verme por lo que te hice ayer _(ella no responde) _Cierto, te traje algunos regalos para que me perdones y… sé que no me entiendes_

Sonic saco de una bolsa un ramo de flores amarillas y se lo extendió a ella que solo las inspecciono detenidamente sin agarrarlas y volvió a ver al erizo con curiosidad; Sonic tiro las flores a un costado y esta vez saco una hermosa estatuilla de plata de dos personas rezando, esta vez ella la tomo con sus manos, lo observo con cuidado y se lo entrego al erizo; al instante se fue bajo el agua, Sonic pensó que ella se iba otra vez, pero ella volvió a subir rápidamente, esta vez traía consigo un pez en su boca y lo escupió delante de Sonic que se asusto al ver la marca de los dientes de ella en el pobre pez moribundo, el erizo no dijo nada mientras ella se iba bajo el agua y volvía con un segundo pez en su boca. Sonic levanto al pez y le agradeció a ella por el regalo, la erizo rosada solo lo miraba esperando que él le diera un mordisco al pez que aun débilmente se retorcía en sus manos, el erizo no quería faltarle al respeto por lo que le dio un débil mordisco arrancándole un pedazo al pez, que dejo de moverse, y aguantando el vomito se lo trago; con todas sus fuerzas improviso una sonrisa hacia ella que se borro al verla a ella que con un gran mordisco casi le arranco un cuarto de su comida dejando ver solo sus espinas.

Sonic dejo su pez a un lado y se lanzo al agua con cuidado mientras ella terminaba de comer y tiraba los restos del pez al agua; el erizo se acerco con cuidado a ella aun impresionado por el acto que acababa de ver, esta vez ella le devolvió la señal acercándose y Sonic la abrazo fuertemente, la erizo rosada parecía no entender lo que hizo Sonic pero suavemente le rodeo con sus brazos y pegando su cuerpo al de él, ambos se miraron los labios sin decir nada y se besaron tan apasionadamente como el día anterior, aun sintiéndose el aliento a pescado de ella Sonic la besaba sin parar mientras acariciaba el largo pelo de ella con delicadeza, solo pararon un momento para verse a los ojos y ella le tomo de los hombros forzándolo cuidadosamente a ir bajo el agua donde volvieron a juntar sus labios en señal de amor, el erizo acaricio el cuerpo escamoso de aquella hermosa mujer, no era como piel pero aun así sus manos adoraban la sensación de acariciarlas sin parar; aun bajo el agua Sonic no tenía problemas, notaba como ella se turnaba para ayudarlo a respirar y besarlo con amor.

La mente de Sonic se hundió en el momento y perdió la noción del tiempo, aun si juntos sus cuerpos se sentían tan cálidos, el océano comenzó a darle escalofrío y se vio forzado a cortar el momento y subir a la superficie donde ella lo ayudo a subir a su bote, el cuerpo de Sonic se sintió tan débil y tembloroso al salir del agua, la corriente de aire parecía dolerle, ignoro todo al verla a su amada, era de noche y la luna estaba tan grande y se reflejaba hermosamente en los ojos verdes de la rosada erizo; aun si Sonic no quería despedirse de ella, no tuvo más remedio antes de sufrir algo peor que un resfrío, se despidió con un largo último beso y se marcho mientras la observaba desaparecer en la noche.

Llego a la playa tan feliz y sonriente que ni presto atención que sus dos amigos lo esperaban, el erizo estaba temblando demasiado, estaba muy pálido pero aun tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tails: _¿Qué te paso, Sonic?_

Sonic: _Estoy bien, solo se me fue el tiempo _(estornuda)

Tails: _Esto es preocupante, podrías sufrir una hipotermia_

Sonic: _No, amigo, solo necesito comer un poco _(intenta caminar y se tropieza)

Knuckles: _Se acabo lo de ser buenos _(levanta a Sonic con una mano y lo pone sobre su hombro) _Mañana pasaras todo el día en tu carpa y Tails te vigilara, cuando estés mejor nos iremos de aquí_

Sonic: (sin oponer resistencia) _No, nos quedaremos unos días más, soy el capitán_

Knuckles: _Si tengo que meterte con la nariz rota a tu cama, no tengo problema, ya está dicho lo que vamos a hacer_

Knuckles arrojo a Sonic dentro de su carpa, Tails entro, lo ayudo a acomodarse en su saco de dormir, Knuckles vino y le tiro un pedazo de carne para que comiera, lo dejaron solo y lo encerraron dentro de su carpa; el erizo aun mareado termino de comer y se acostó para dormir, su mente estaba aun atrapada en el recuerdo de ese largo beso que acelero su corazón de forma única para él, no le importaba que tan difícil o imposible suene la situación, quería estar con ella para siempre, su mente se imagino torpemente una vida con ella mientras se quedaba dormido con una estúpida sonrisa.

Knuckles y Tails estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, la situación para ellos era muy preocupante y el equidna estaba cansado de ser paciente, leía un libro para intentar calmarse

Tails: _Estoy de acuerdo, Knuckles, pero estamos siendo demasiados drásticos_

Knuckles: _Es obvio que debemos ir a un hospital, él no está dentro de las capacidades para decidir por sí mismo_

Tails: _No lo sé, se ve feliz_

Knuckles: _Y eso no es normal, no soporta pasar un día sin meterse en problemas y luego viene con que quiere pasar vacaciones _

Tails: (se sostiene la cabeza con sus dos manos) _Debe haber una razón lógica para todo esto_

Knuckles: (abre los ojos sorprendido) _¿Lógica?_

Tails: _¿Qué?_

Knuckles: _Nada, necesito que traigas un mapa y algo para anotar, solo espero estar equivocado_

El zorro vio con preocupación la seriedad del equidna, no perdió tiempo en querer averiguar qué pasaba por su mente que lo hacía poner tan serio y asustado.

Llego la mañana siguiente y Sonic se despertó acurrucado en sí mismo, no se sentía enfermo pero su cuerpo estaba tan frio aun; quiso salir de su carpa pero esta no se abría, el cierre parecía trabado y aun con toda su fuerza no subía

Tails: (desde afuera) _Sonic, no intentes nada, Knuckles trabo tu carpa_

Sonic: (furioso) _¿Por qué mierda hizo eso?_

Tails: _Solo estamos preocupados por ti, por favor, tranquilízate y danos unas horas para pensar_

Sonic: (agitando su carpa) _¿Qué hora es?_

Tails: _Son las 3 de la tarde_

Sonic: (pensando) _Mierda, dormí demasiado _(furioso) _Hermano, abre esto, ya_

Tails: _Sonic, como tu amigo, como tu hermano te pido, déjanos ayudarte_

Sonic: _Me importa un carajo, romperé esto si no abres_

Tails: _Estas enfermo, Sonic, pero Knuckles tiene razón, necesitas un hospital urgentemente, él ahora está ocupado con unos libros extraños, pero cuando termine nos iremos de aquí aunque debamos atarte al mástil_

Sonic comenzó a gritar enfurecido mientras Tails se alejaba de un salto viendo como Sonic embestía su carpa por todos lados, los soportes no resistieron y el erizo salió corriendo por todos lados envuelto en la carpa, el zorro estaba aterrado mientras veía a su enloquecido amigo tropezando y moviéndose para todos lados a su velocidad única; Tails corrió y tomo una de sus pistolas aturdidoras mientras Sonic al fin logro hacer un agujero en la carpa y salir de ahí

Tails: (apuntando a Sonic) _Cálmate, Sonic, no quiero lastimarte_

Sonic: (agitado) _Solo quería salir, Tails, tranquilo_

Tails: _¿Tranquilizarme? Observa tu carpa, eso no es algo que haría una persona normal_

Sonic: _Si te contara solo me llamarías loco, solo te pido que confíes en mí_

Knuckles: (llegando de atrás de Tails) _Está bien, Sonic, confiaremos en ti_

Tails: _Pero tu dijiste…_

Knuckles: _Si él esta tan confiado no nos queda más que creerle, ya después veremos qué hacer_

Sonic: _Ya nos veremos después y les contare todo_

Tails: _¿No vas a comer algo siquiera?_

Sonic: _Ya es tarde, debo apurarme_

Tails no dio respuesta alguna mientras miraba con preocupación a su amigo subirse a su bote e irse rápidamente

Knuckles: _Tails, no quiero asustarte, pero quiero un par de tus bombas ¿Funcionaran bajo el agua?_

Tails: (ignorando lo primero) _Es genial lo que me pides, nunca pensé que podrías usarla así… y si les cambio esto… y también debería tener en cuenta la presión…_

Knuckles: (en voz alta a sí mismo) _Bueno, al menos se le olvidara lo de su amigo por unas horas_

Tails: _¿Horas? Pero si solo necesito un minuto _(sonrisa de científico loco)

Knuckles solo miraba asustado a su amigo y dio un vistazo para ver que Sonic ya había desaparecido de su vista. Ya lejos de todo, Sonic estaba alegre y esperando alguna señal de su amada, no tardo mucho cuando fue recibido otra vez con un salpicón en su cara y esta vez se rio alegre mientras saltaba al agua, ahí estaba ella con una mirada de sorpresa mientras se acercaba al erizo y lo recibía con un gran beso.

Pasaron las horas y ella lo ayudaba a nadar mientras estaban juntos, para ambos el tiempo se detuvo mientras sus miradas se cruzaban y compartían un largo beso cada tanto, si aun ninguno podía comunicarse con el otro, nadaban juntos sin rumbo alguno por horas.

Ella se alejo un momento de él mientras volvía con un pez y se lo ofrecía, él esta vez negó el regalo y solo observo como ella en 4 bocados terminaba de comer, el erizo pensaba mucho de cómo idear alguna forma de comunicarse con ella o de hacerle entender sus nuevos sentimientos, y la erizo no entendía casi ninguna de las señas que Sonic le hacía intentando comunicarse; Sonic decidió que lo mejor era presentarle a Tails, seguro su amigo podía crear algún tipo de comunicador o juego de señales. Pero no sabía de qué forma convencerla; el erizo le señalo la isla mientras le tomaba de la mano invitándola a ir, ella por un momento le siguió el juego y lo ayudo a nadar rápidamente mientras él le señalaba la isla; llegaron a un punto medio cuando ella se detuvo, pero él insistía a seguir, la erizo se mostro asustada a ir, de alguna forma Sonic no quería llevarla pero sin forzarla, se acerco a ella y le dio un gran beso para demostrarle su seguridad e invitarla hacia la isla. Ella tímidamente acepto y se dirigieron a la isla sin problemas, el erizo estaba muy alegre y mientras su amada lo ayudaba a nadar, él pego su cabeza junto a la de ella con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a la isla hacerse más grande

Nada parecía arruinarles el momento, pero Sonic se asusto al sentir unas garras agarrándolo del pie y lo separo de su amada mientras era arrastrado bajo el agua, Sonic se dio vuelta asustado al ver como una mano con 10 finas y largas garras lo agarraban del pie lastimándolo y cortándolo mientras lo forzaba a ir a la profundidad. En su intento de liberar su pie solo lograba que esas garras lo dañaran mas y no sabía cómo liberarse, para su suerte rápidamente llego su amada que con un movimiento golpeo a esa extraña criatura forzando a soltar a Sonic, ella rápidamente agarro a Sonic y se lanzo hacia la profundidad, Sonic estaba al fin tranquilo pero a punto de llegar a la superficie dos grandes figuras cayeron a toda velocidad sobre ellos, eran Tails y Knuckles que sin perder tiempo forzaron a la mujer a soltar a su amigo.

Knuckles: (saliendo a la superficie) _Lanza una de esas cosas, Tails_

Tails: _Esta bien _(sacando una ancha y fina bomba)

Sonic: (forzando a Knuckles a soltarlo) _No, Tails, no hagas eso_

Sonic empezó a forcejear con su amigo por el dispositivo y al sacárselo de su mano lo lanzo muy lejos, sus amigos le reprochaban mientras él los forzaba a subir al bote de ellos y escapar a la playa, el grupo intento subir al bote pero los tres fueron arrastrados bajo el agua; Sonic abrió los ojos y casi pudo ver a dos mujeres muy parecidas a su amada mientras los arrastraba a la profundidad, Tails no perdió tiempo y saco de su estuche otra de esas raras bombas y el erizo vio como junto a Knuckles forzaron a esas mujeres a que los soltaran y Tails lanzo una de esas cosas que empezó a parpadear mientras subían a la superficie, esas mujeres intentaron agarrarlos pero al acercarse a la bomba esta exploto creando una burbuja eléctrica que las paralizo mientras el trió intentaba escapar.

Sonic era lento para nadar y Knuckles lo ayudaba, Tails de repente les hizo señal de que voltearan, aparecieron otras dos mujeres, estas eran completamente diferentes, aun si tenían un cuerpo y aletas, en sus manos poseían diez largas y finas garras, sus bocas parecían formar una sonrisa llena de colmillos tan finos como sus garras, tenían una mirada que helaba solo con verla y nadaban el doble de rápido que las otras; no tardarían en llegar a ellos. Sonic soltó a Knuckles para que este nadara más rápido y se preparo para ser atrapado para lograr así que sus amigos escaparan; cuando creyó que era su fin, otra vez fue salvado por aquella erizo rosada que embistió a toda velocidad a esos dos monstruos, que solo se alejaron un poco y voltearon rápidamente para arremeter contra ellos. Sonic no quería dejarla sola y Knuckles llego para intentar llevárselo pero él intentaba nadar hacia su amada.

Sonic se asusto porque aquellas monstruosas criaturas estaban por atacar a la mujer que él amaba, mas se aterro al ver que ella extendió sus brazos y sus dedos se alargaron y se dividieron a la mitad formando garras muy largas, la mente de Sonic parecía perderse aun mas cuando ella dio un último vistazo a él dejando ver que su boca ahora también formaba una horrible sonrisa llena de colmillos; ella se lanzo al ataque esquivando los rápidos zarpazos de sus enemigas y forzándolas a retroceder.

Los tres amigos al fin llegaron a la superficie casi volviéndose locos por la falta de aire, Knuckles no soltaba a Sonic que parecía estar desmayado pero aun así sus ojos estaban abiertos, en su mente intentaba explicarse la situación

Knuckles: _Vamos, estúpido, necesito tu ayuda para llegar al bote_

Sonic: _Ella… ella… ella…_

Knuckles: _Ella es una sirena, Sonic, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que las demás la maten y vengan por nosotros_

Sonic: (asustado) _No, no podemos dejarla sola, necesitamos volver a ayudarla_

Knuckles: _Estas demente, esas cosas comen personas_

Sonic: _¿De que estás hablando?_

Knuckles: (llegando al bote y haciendo que Tails suba a Sonic) _Son sirenas, obligan a los hombres a ir tras ellas con su música y sus encantos para luego matarlos y comerlos_

Sonic: _No, ella nunca haría eso_

Knuckles: (subiendo al bote) _Vámonos de aquí, Tails_

Sonic: _No, debo volver a ayudarla_

Tails: _No se que sean esas cosas, pero una de esas nos ayudo_

Sonic: _No la trates de eso, estúpido_

Tails: _Lo que sea, pero nos ayudo_

Knuckles: _Por lo que se bien podría ser una trampa, esas cosas tienen un gran conocimiento de caza_

Sonic: (golpeando a Knuckles y llorando) _Te dije que dejaran de tratarla de eso, yo voy a ir a ayudarla _(intentando saltar al agua)

Tails: (agarrando a Sonic arrojándolo al suelo) _Tú no puedes nadar, dame un puto segundo para pensar_

Knuckles: _Tails, si no nos queda otra, plan C: Captura_

Sonic: _¿Captura?_

Knuckles: _La llevaremos hacia la playa, pero no para lo que planeamos_

Tails: _Esto es una estupidez, pero está bien, dame mi pistola… Sonic, nosotros somos mas rápidos que tú en el agua, mi pistola está preparada para disparar una red, la atraparemos y la llevamos hacia la playa_

El trió se lanzo al agua rápidamente, Sonic pudo ver que esta vez su amada aun transformada y con varios cortes en su cuerpo peleaba con las otras cuatro criaturas transformadas en esas monstruosas formas, el grupo intento acercarse y una de ellas al verlo arremetió contra el equidna, que fue salvado porque Tails soltó otra de sus bombas y al acercarse quedo paralizada; las otras tres seguían peleando contra la erizo rosada pero al ver a su compañera en peligro la sacaron de su camino y se fueron al ataque, el equipo empezó a llevar al situación a la superficie mientras Tails aun soltaba bombas esta vez mas estratégicamente.

Al llegar a la superficie la batalla tomo otro rumbo, Sonic y Knuckles esperaban tranquilos en el bote mientras Tails aun tiraba bombas para mantener a raya a sus enemigas

Tails: _Sonic, ven rápido, te necesito para el plan_

Knuckles: _Ahí te va _(levantando a Sonic y arrojándolo hacia él)

Tails: (Sonic cayendo a su lado) _Quiero que llames la atención de quien nos está ayudando_

Sonic: _¿Por qué?_

Tails: _Solo hazlo, mierda, que me quedan pocas minas_

Sonic fue bajo el agua intentando buscar a su amada pero no la veía por ningún lado, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir nadando sobre aquellas monstruosas enemigas; ella apareció para cubrirlo y él la abrazo nadando hacia Tails lentamente, la erizo parecía no gustarle la idea que intentaba forzarlo a soltarla, pero no podía usar sus manos porque no quería lastimarlo

Sonic: (llegando ambos junto a Tails) _¿Y ahora?_

Tails: (viendo de cerca a la criatura) _Sorprendente, de cerca parece casi humana… Sonic, perdóname por esto_

Tails alejo a Sonic de la erizo rosada y le disparo con su pistola una gran red, ella tomo eso como un ataque intentando dañar a Tails, pero la trampa rápidamente la rodeo quedando encerrada, intento cortarla pero el material era suficiente para resistir las garras de ella. Knuckles llego junto a Tails y ambos comenzaron a empujarla llevándola hacia el bote con dificultad, Sonic vio el forcejeo entre sus dos amigos y la mujer que amaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal acto

Sonic: _Paren, la están lastimando_

Knuckles: _Sonic, estamos intentando sacarla de aquí, si no quieres que la maten, ayúdanos a llevarla al bote y a la playa_

Sonic: (se toma un momento para pensar) _Está bien, pero no la suban al bote, no puede respirar fuera del agua_

Sonic se acerco a ella intentando calmarla para que deje de forcejear, acaricio su pelo dentro de la red y la erizo lo miro aun con su terrorífico rostro pero sus ojos mostraban una ternura al verlo al erizo azul, ella por un momento se calmo y Sonic aprovecho para abrazarla con fuerza, esto por alguna razón forzó a la mujer a volver a su forma más humana.

Tails: (lanzando una bomba) _Esa fue la última, o nos vamos ahora o estaremos perdidos_

Knuckles: (llegando y subiendo al bote) _Vamos, suban, sujétenla al costado del bote_

Tails: (subiendo al bote y sujetando la red) _Sube, Sonic_

Sonic: (abrazando a la mujer entre la red) _No, yo me quedare aquí con ella, prendan el motor, yo aguantare aquí_

Sus dos amigos no perdieron tiempo y pusieron en marcha el bote mientras aquellas mujeres quedaban detrás y ellos escapaban del peligro.

Llego la noche, y el grupo estaba en la playa, usando un barril, lo llenaron de agua del océano y pusieron a la mujer dentro

Tails: _Eso debería servir por ahora_

Sonic: _Necesitamos algo más grande_

Tails: _Es el barril más grande que tenemos en el barco, además era el del agua potable_

Sonic: _Yo iré mañana a buscar más al lago_

Knuckles: (apareciendo con tres orejeras improvisadas) _Tomen, pónganse esto_

Tails: _¿Orejeras de fruta? Todavía tienen fruta adentro de la cascara_

Knuckles: _Si ella comienza a cantar, estaremos muertos_

Sonic: _¿De que estás hablando? Ella es muda_

Knuckles: _Bueno, ella si es muda, pero puede producir una música que controla la mente_

Tails: _Eso no es lógico_

Knuckles: _Tampoco las sirenas, por eso me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, según los libros que tengo, esta zona era prohibida en la antigüedad, una música era lo último que se escuchaba antes de morir_

Tails: _Si estas en lo correcto, no es muy difícil de analizar, su cuerdas vocales no están preparadas para articular palabras, pero puede producir ondas en diferentes frecuencias, por lo que pueden comunicarse bajo el agua entre ellas, y ser usadas para controlar personas en la superficie_

Sonic: _Yo no fui controlado_

Knuckles: _Eso no lo sabemos_

Sonic: _Yo si lo sé y… ¿Qué le pasa?_

Tails: (Observando a la sirena) _Se está empezando a ahogar, el agua necesita ser reemplazada continuamente_

Sonic: _Yo me encargo _(se va corriendo)

Tails: _Aun no puedo creer que exista una criatura así_

Knuckles: _Si Sonic te escucha te dará una paliza, por ahora vamos a referirnos como ella, seguido, todavía creo que es una trampa, son seres que se les temía, y era por algo, en la antigüedad a lo único que se le temía era a lo que era más inteligente que uno mismo_

Tails: _Sonic no parece estar controlado por ella, además que nosotros deberíamos también escucharla… y si ahora que estamos aquí desprotegidos ella no hizo nada hasta ahora…_

Knuckles: _Yo no me confiare, no me sacare estas orejeras por nada_

Tails: _Pero estas hablando conmigo, y me escuchas, también la escucharas a ella_

Knuckles: (sacándoselas y arrojándolas al piso) _Tengo fruta en el oído por nada, mierda, vamos a morir por culpa de ese estúpido erizo… me voy a dormir al barco, nos veremos mañana si aun siguen con vida_

Tails se dirigió a donde estaba Sonic con la sirena, él rápidamente iba y volvía entre el océano y el barril para cambiarle el agua

Tails: _Esto es estúpido, Sonic, no hay forma de que puedas estar así toda la noche_

Sonic: _Solo necesito cambiarle el agua cada dos horas_

Tails: _Mañana me pondré a trabajar en algo, pero me preocupa si ella está de nuestro lado_

Sonic: _Yo… solo lo sé ¿está bien? Ya he puesto tu confianza mucho en duda, pero ella es buena, nos salvo la vida_

Tails: _Disculpa, Sonic, pero ella solo salvo tu vida_

Sonic: _Como sea, el punto es que podemos confiar en ella_

Tails: _Yo, te creo… iré a dormir al barco junto con Knuckles, es para prevenir _

Sonic: _No deberías confiar tanto en Knuckles, esos libros viejos nunca dicen la verdad_

Tails: _En el fondo es nuestro amigo y se preocupa por nosotros_

Sonic: _Él tendrá sus libros, pero yo tengo el tiempo que pase con ella_

Knuckles: (llegando de sorpresa, trae consigo un enorme barril sobre su hombro) _Quiero decir que aun no confió en… ella; pero al menos quiero ayudarte, si usas un segundo barril, ella podrá usarlo mientras cambias el otro_

Sonic: _Gracias, amigo_

Knuckles: _Tu confianza es enfermiza… pero contagiosa, nos vemos mañana _(se va)

Tails: _Mañana comenzare a hacer algún tipo de represa para ella, no podemos hacerla en el océano por miedo a que las demás se acerquen… y claro… que sencillo… pero si cambio esto… agregado esto solo necesitare un par de troncos y… lo tengo, hasta mañana, amigo, veras mi invento nuevo mañana, quedaras sorprendido _(se marcha con una sonrisa loca)

Sonic: _Gracias, amigos, debí confiar en ellos desde el principio_

Sonic comenzó a llenar el segundo barril de a poco; una vez finalizo se acerco a la pobre sirena que mostraba signos de fatiga por la falta de aire. Sonic la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al segundo barril rápidamente, esta vez ella no opuso resistencia alguna o demostró desesperación por estar fuera del agua, confiaba completamente en el erizo que la deposito en el barril con cuidado; Sonic estaba por irse a cambiar el agua del otro barril, para tenerlo ya preparado para el siguiente cambio, cuando ella lo agarro del brazo y lo trajo al lado del barril besándolo apasionadamente, aun si ellos no podían comunicarse, Sonic sabía que era una forma de ella de agradecerle por todo; esta vez ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, la luna sobre ellos iluminando el momento, el sonido del océano tranquilo chocando en la orilla, para ambos el día difícil que tuvieron se transformo en un hermoso momento que recordar. Pero bajo el océano unas figuras observaban hacia la isla, acechando a la pareja antes de desaparecer en el fondo oceánico.


	9. Saga 4 Capitulo 3

**SAGA AMY ROSE**

**Capitulo 3: Unión**

Sonic: 17 años

Tails: 14 años

Knuckles: 18 años

Pasaron días enteros de trabajo duro sin descanso para los tres amigos, el plan de Tails consistía en crear una hábitat para la sirena justo ahí en la playa, una piscina para ser exacto, los primeros días fueron difíciles, Knuckles era el encargado de cortar los arboles necesarios para el trabajo, Tails recupero el bote de Sonic y lo uso para irse en la búsqueda de todo lo que se necesitase para construir el proyecto y los víveres para alargar la estadía del grupo en la playa. Sonic por otro lado se encargaba de mantener tranquila a la sirena y de cavar el agujero para cuando volviera Tails.

Sonic: (al lado del barril de la sirena) _Perdona que no pueda conseguir peces más grandes, no quiero alejarme mucho de la orilla _(ella da grandes bocados y termina rápido) _Es bueno saber que tu apetito no cambia_

Knuckles: (dejando una gran cantidad de troncos en el suelo y acercándose) _Insistes en hablarle aunque ella no te entienda_

Sonic: _No comiences de nuevo, Knuckles, ella no es un animal_

Knuckles: _No sé lo que sea, pero me estoy cansando de estar trabajando todos los días porque tú no puedes controlar tu corazón_

Sonic: (enojado) _Entonces solo vete, nada te obliga a quedarte aquí, en cambio a mi sí, no puedo dejarla morir aquí _(se resiste el llorar)

Knuckles: (suspirando) _Disculpa, Sonic, estoy nervioso porque hace días que no sabemos de Tails_

Sonic: _Dijo una semana, estoy seguro que mañana estará aquí… puedes decirme algo más de ellas _(mirando a la sirena)

Knuckles: _Solo hay historias de terror y horror, seres creados por el mismo Poseidón en su odio hacia la creación de Zeus _(ve que Sonic ya no puede aguantar las lagrimas) _Supongo que el plano de Tails puede variar, mejor corto un par mas de arboles… lo siento, Sonic ¿está bien? Solo estoy preocupado por nuestras vidas _(se va)

Al otro día, por la tarde, Tails llego en el bote, traía consigo tantas cosas que tuvo que volar para poder salir, el zorro tenía su típica cara de emoción que asustaba a sus amigos, pero ambos se alegraron de verlo. Por la noche cenaron por fin algo que no sea pescado luego de tanto tiempo en la isla

Sonic: (luego de tragar) _Amigos, perdonen por meterlos en esto, se que muchas veces no pienso en el grupo_

Knuckles: (con la boca llena) _Bueno, nos la debes, cuando yo tenga un loco plan para matarnos entre nosotros, esperare tu participación_

Tails: (comiendo mientras escribe en una libreta) _Tranquilo, Sonic, sé que me pediste que no haga de esto una investigación, pero tengo un par de ideas para comunicarnos con ella y…_

Sonic: _Nada tecnológico, amigo, por favor_

Tails: _Tranquilo, solo compre unas pizarras, un libro de señas para sordomudos, supongo que de alguna forma podremos enseñarle lo básico_

Sonic termino de cenar y se acerco a su amiga, ella observaba fijamente el océano

Sonic: _¿Quieres algo de comer? _(observa su mirada) _¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Extrañas el océano?_

Knuckles: _Sonic, parece que ella observa a alguien, o algo_

Sonic: _¿Crees que sean esas sirenas que nos atacaron?_

Knuckles: _Puedo asegurártelo, me extraña que ellas no hayan usado su canto, bien podría ser un falso dato, pero de ser así, nosotros ya estaríamos muertos_

Sonic: _Te dije que los libros esos se equivocaban_

Knuckles: _No se equivoco en todo lo demás, incluso tiene sentido que las historias sobre sirenas difieren un poco sobre su forma, ella puede nadar más rápido en esa… asquerosa transformación_

Sonic: (furioso) _No lo llames así, solo es diferente porque no estamos acostumbrados a verlo_

Knuckles: _Tómalo con calma, Sonic, no quise decirlo de esa forma, pero debes aceptar que te asustaste mucho al verla_

Sonic: _Yo no me asuste_

Knuckles: (burlándose) _Vamos, la besarías como haces siempre aunque ella este en su forma… de ataque_

Sonic: _Cállate, Knuckles, o te callare yo mismo _(con una sonrisa)

Knuckles: _Ha pasado tiempo desde que te di una paliza_

Sonic y Knuckles se prepararon para tener una pequeña pelea, al principio la velocidad del erizo evitaba cualquier intento de golpe del equidna, pero aun así, cualquier patada que diera Sonic era bloqueada con la mano desnuda del equidna; Sonic se lanzo con una patada que Knuckles intercepto con su mano agarrándolo del pie y arrojándolo al suelo, Knuckles salto por encima de su amigo y estaba por darle un puñetazo pero de repente el equidna fue empujado por aquella sirena, intentaba atacarlo con sus largas garras y Knuckles por suerte la agarro de los brazos, el forcejeo era difícil para Knuckles pero logro controlarla cuando ella empezó a faltarle la respiración y fue puesta otra vez en el barril por Sonic

Knuckles: _Mierda, esa cosa me araño la cara_

Sonic: (ayudándolo a levantarse) _Perdónala, amigo, ella debió pensar que me atacarías_

Knuckles: _Solo me iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana… _(Sonriendo) _no creas que esto cuenta como derrota_

Sonic se quedo junto a la sirena intentando calmarla para que recupere su hermosa forma, ella tenía una cara furiosa mientras veía al equidna alejarse; el erizo pensó que la mejor forma de calmar a su amada era haciéndole un regalo, pero ella no entendía mucho el concepto de eso, no se le ocurría que podría gustarle cuando vio en el suelo un caparazón vacio que brillaba hermosamente con la luz de la luna. Era algo vago pero era la mejor idea que se le ocurría, volvió al minuto con un collarcito y se lo ofreció a la sirena, ella no entendía lo que el erizo trataba de hacer por lo que él ayudo a ponérselo en el cuello.

Sonic: _Bueno, no soy bueno improvisando pero te queda muy bien_

La erizo se saco el collar, lo observo por unos segundos y se transformo en esa forma, Sonic se hizo para atrás asustado, pero ella con una garra comenzó a hacerle unas marcas a él; al terminar volvió a ponérselo y Sonic vio curioso esa extrañas marcas, se fue corriendo y volvió con su amigo, que traía consigo un par de libros.

Sonic: _¿Tienen sentido para ti?_

Knuckles: (de una ojeada a sus libros) _Pues la verdad no tiene sentido, si se parecen a las letras de mis libros, pero no sé, no tiene sentido, es como un juego de palabras_

Sonic: _¿Y como se dice?_

Knuckles: "_Eimi Rous", traducido es algo como Alga rosada o algún tipo de planta marina con tonos rosas _(se toma un momento para pensar) _debe ser su nombre_

Sonic: _¿Alga rosada? Eso no suena bien… tengo una idea _(desaparece por un segundo y vuelve con un cuchillo) _a ver, linda, préstame tu collar _(comienza a hacer marcas en la parte de atrás) _Listo, ahora te llamaremos: Amy Rose _(ella lo observa de los dos lados y le da un beso a Sonic) _parece que le gusto mucho_

Knuckles: _Pues claro _(muestra el libro a Sonic) _Ella usa el alfabeto que los antiguos adoradores a Poseidón usaban, es una lengua extinta completamente, pero las leyendas dicen que ellos convivían con Poseidón, y celosos, tribus vecinas los destruyeron a todos encargándose de borrarlos para siempre de la historia_

Sonic: _Entonces, es posible comunicarse con ella_

Knuckles: _No lo sé, hay muy pocas palabras en mi libro, pero ella bien podría ayudarnos a comprender mas a los antiguos, hasta podríamos, descubrir donde vive el mismísimo Poseidón_

Sonic: _Tranquilo, amigo, te babeas peor que Tails cuando se le ocurre alguna idiotez_

Knuckles: _No entiendes, tu novia es la llave para descubrir cada rincón del fondo oceánico _(se va corriendo emocionado)

Sonic: _¿Mi novia? _(A la sirena) _¿Me consideras tu novio, Amy? _(ella no responde) _Lo primero que hare luego de descifrar tu idioma será preguntártelo _

La pareja se despidió con un beso y el erizo se fue a dormir feliz de al fin descubrir una forma de comunicarse con ella.

Los siguientes días ocurrieron como era planeado, lo primero que debían hacer era terminar la piscina para que ella pudiera nadar y vivir tranquila. El grupo trabajo arduamente en terminar, luego de descubrir que podían comunicarse con aquella mujer misteriosa y descubrir todo un mundo nuevo, los amigos de Sonic estaban emocionados por conocer más de ella.

Tardaron dos semanas en completar todo el trabajo, aunque se veía algo rustica, bajo ella poseía un largo tubo que permitía la entrada de agua directamente del océano, por encima tenía un largo sistema de poleas con baldes que usaban para cambiar el agua constantemente, aunque era un trabajo que debía hacerse a mano para hacer funcionar el sistema, según Tails solo debían hacerlo una vez por día para mantener el agua oxigenada. La sirena nadaba emocionada por el nuevo espacio que tenia, Sonic al acercarse fue agarrado por ella y nadaron juntos por horas; sus dos amigos observaban felices y satisfechos de haber logrado un gran trabajo

Knuckles: _Mejor dejemos a los enamorados solos, ya mañana intentaremos comunicarnos con ella_

Tails: _Si ella tiene un lenguaje para comunicarse, eso significa que es humana ¿verdad?_

Knuckles: _¿Hay alguna sensación más humana que el amor?_

Tails: _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Knuckles: _Que eres un zorro joven todavía, algún día lo entenderás _(le rasca la cabeza)

Ambos amigos se alejaron del lugar para dejar solo a los enamorados, había sido un gran trabajo construir todo y estaban alegres por el resultado, aunque Sonic era el más feliz de todos.

Al otro día almorzaban tranquilos al lado de la nueva piscina, dentro de ella estaba Sonic junto a la sirena

Tails: _¿Entonces su dieta completa es de pescado crudo?_

Sonic: _Bueno, no le gusta ninguna de las frutas de esta isla, pero come otro tipos de carne cruda o cocida_

Knuckles: _Ejemplo, humana_

Sonic: _No me interesa lo que digas_

Knuckles: (limpiándose y tomando un cuaderno de Tails) _Solo bromeo, Sonic, hazme un favor _(escribe algo en el papel) _intenta ver si puede responder esto_

Sonic tomo con cuidado el cuaderno intentando evitar que se mojara, en él había escrito algo en un idioma antiguo, Sonic le mostro el cuaderno a la sirena mientras le extendía una pluma, al principio ella no sabía para que servía, pero luego de un segundo de practica hizo unas marcas largas con ella y se lo entrego al erizo

Sonic: _¿Qué le preguntaste?_

Knuckles: _a cual dios temía, obviamente me respondió que Poseidón _(escribe otra pregunta) _pregúntale sobre esto _(entrega el cuaderno a Sonic y se repite la situación) _No entiendo bien _(Se va y vuelve con una enorme cantidad de libros que ojea rápidamente) _Lo que me temía, su idioma es muy primigenio, en mis libros los grabados parecen mostrar una actualización del idioma_

Tails: _¿Entonces es imposible comunicarse con ella?_

Knuckles: _Sera difícil_

Tails: _¿Por qué no pruebas a señalarle algunas cosas y que ella escriba como los nombra? Si tienes un buen numero de marcas, podrás construir fácilmente un alfabeto_

Sonic: _La verdad, le dan mucha vuelta al asunto, ya dije que no haríamos un experimento de ella, es una persona_

Tails: _Solo será aprender a comunicarnos, una vez que sepamos su idioma, podre enseñarle el nuestro en menos de un mes_

Sonic: _No lo se_

Tails: _Y podrás preguntarle lo que tú quieras_

Sonic: _Esta bien, pero no me separare de ella_

Knuckles: _Yo no me acercare a ella si no estás vigilándola, no quiero que se coma mi rostro_

Sonic: _Solo… vete a la mierda, Knuckles_

Sonic termino aceptando el trato, y con él como intermediario empezaron las clases para los cuatro amigos, los días pasaban rápidamente mientras lograban descubrir ese idioma perdido; lo primero que descubrieron era que todo lo relacionado con la superficie era nombrado como "prohibido" por las sirenas. Knuckles y Tails trabajaron juntos y luego de tres semanas de mucho trabajo, lograron formar un alfabeto con cada signo usado; por primera vez desde que se conocieron Knuckles logro una conversación fluida con aquella sirena

Knuckles: _Esto es genial, amigos, ella dice que es parte de una tribu de… sirenas, por así decirlo, ella era la encargada de recolectar_

Sonic: _¿Recolectar que cosas?_

Knuckles: _No lo sé, ella solo dice recolectar_

Tails: _Creo que nos intenta esconder algo_

Sonic: _No seas estúpido, Tails, ella ha cooperado siempre_

Tails: _Lo siento, perdón_

Sonic: _¿Puedes preguntarle que siente por mí?_

Knuckles: _¿A qué viene eso? Estamos en la situación más grande de toda la vida y quieres preguntar sobre tu relación_

Sonic: _Bueno, solo era curiosidad_

Knuckles: _Esta bien, dame un segundo, no existe algo como "amor" para ellos, pero ya se me ocurrirá como preguntar _(formula una larga pregunta, ella se lo responde rápidamente)_ dice que no sabe_

Sonic: _¿Qué?_

Knuckles: _Bueno, que no sabe cómo explicarlo, lo siento, amigo_

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron una sorpresa para todos, aun si a ellos les tomo tanto tiempo descifrar el alfabeto desconocido, ella solo necesito una semana para aprender el idioma humano y rápidamente llego a aceptar a Tails y Knuckles como aliados.

Sonic: (solo, junto con la sirena)…_Entonces, eso es básicamente lo que es una "pareja"_

Amy: (escribe en una pizarra) _"creo que eso nos hace novios, aunque todavía no entiendo bien el concepto"_

Sonic: (sonriendo) _Bueno, es solo un trato entre dos personas que… se aman_

Amy: _"Sonríes ¿Verdad? Significa que estas feliz conmigo ¿cierto?"_

Sonic: _Claro que si, cuando estoy contigo es más fácil sonreír_

Amy: _"Me es difícil entenderlo, pero pasar tiempo contigo también me hace feliz"_

Knuckles: (llegando) _Amy, necesito que respondas algo, es de extrema importancia_

Amy: _"¿Eso qué significa?"_

Sonic: _Es una emergencia, necesita tu ayuda_

Amy: _"Bueno ¿en qué puedo ser útil?"_

Knuckles: _¿Por qué nunca has cantado?_

Amy: _"El cantar, así como lo llaman, es solo un arma para nosotras, destruye los sentidos"_

Knuckles: _Exacto, pero me extraña que tus amigas no lo hayan usado_

Sonic: _Eso es porque estamos en la orilla, tonto, no pueden llegar hasta aquí_

Knuckles: _Tal vez tú lo ignores, pero ella nos asechan todo el tiempo, y tu novia lo sabe_

Sonic: _¿Eso es verdad, Amy?_

Amy: _"Es verdad, desde el principio se han mantenido lo más cerca posible"_

Knuckles: _Entonces ¿por qué no usan su canto? Estaríamos muertos desde el primer día_

Sonic: _Espero que no estés suponiendo alguna idiotez otra vez, Knuckles_

Knuckles: _Yo no supongo nada, pero si ellas pudieron acabar con nosotros desde el primer día ¿Por qué no lo han hecho o acaso tu sabes el "porque"? _

Amy: "_Solo se me ocurre una razón, pero es demasiado exagerada para ser verdad"_

Sonic: _¿Cuál es, mi amor?_

Amy: _"Pues supongo que decidieron esperar la decisión de…" _(El resto está escrito en idioma perdido)

Sonic: _¿Qué quiere decir eso, Knuckles?_

Knuckles: _Debe ser algún tipo de nombre, debo ir a buscar mis libros _(Se va)

Sonic: _¿Es realmente malo si resulta cierto lo que dices?_

Amy: _"Si"_

Sonic: _No importa, mientras estemos en tierra, yo siempre te protegeré_

Amy: _"Eres muy lindo, y creo que te amo mucho" "¿Lo dije bien?_

Sonic: (se besan) _Lo dijiste estupendamente_

Amy: _"No entendí esa última palabra"_

Sonic: _Lo dijiste bien_

Knuckles: (vuelve junto con Tails, Knuckles está muy nervioso) _Tengo muy malas noticias_

Sonic: _¿Y cuál es el nombre?_

Knuckles:_ Poseidón, no hay duda… Amy ¿Por qué ellas deben esperar una orden de Poseidón?_

Amy: _"Él nos prohibió el acercarnos a territorio de Zeus, he sido la primera en hacerlo en milenios en romper las reglas"_

Knuckles: _Si esto es cierto, entonces no tenemos escapatoria… estamos muertos_

Sonic:(enojado) _¿Por qué? No hemos hecho nada malo_

Knuckles: _Simplemente hemos robado propiedad de un dios _(señala a la sirena)

Tails: _Tal vez sea en sentido figurado, estamos hablando de alguien que controla todo el océano, eso es algo imposible ¿Acaso el océano se tragara la isla?_

Sonic: _Esperen, Amy escribe algo_

Amy: _"Estoy segura que Poseidón resolverá esto en persona"_

Knuckles: (agitado) _Esto no puede ser bueno_

Tails: _No vamos a creer que un "dios" va a venir en persona frente a nosotros ¿verdad?_

Sonic: _No lo sé, pero tampoco me rendiré tan fácilmente a que nos aplaste_

Knuckles: _Escucha lo que decís ¿Vas a enfrentarte a un dios?_

Sonic: _Bueno, ustedes lo único que suponen es que va a venir y nos va a destruir, nos quedaremos sentados a que lo haga_

Knuckles: _Solo un estúpido se le pasa por la cabeza pensar algo así; nunca se ha escrito sobre que los dioses perdonen, y es por algo, porque nunca lo hacen_

Tails: _Knuckles, está bien, no puedo demostrar que dices estupideces frente a una sirena, pero esto es demasiado, es imposible que algo sea tan poderoso_

Knuckles: _Pregúntenle a ella, yo… yo solo me voy a ir de aquí _(camina con la cabeza caída)

Tails: _Nunca lo había visto así, aunque no le crea, esto puede ser serio, Sonic_

Sonic: _Pero si no hay otra salida, no voy a dejar que nada, ni nadie me separe de Amy_

Tails: (pensando) _ahora entiendo lo que me dijo Knuckles_ (a Sonic) _Está bien, hermano, pero no nos precipitemos, tenemos que estar listos para el día en que Poseidón haga presencia, será mejor interrogar a Amy_

Sonic: (al ver a la sirena) _Creo que intentaba decirnos algo_

Amy: _"Debemos prepararnos para su llegada"_

Sonic: _¿Que te dije? Traeré mi bastón e idearemos un plan de ataque_

Amy: _"No me refería a eso, sino que debemos preparar un…" _(El resto está escrito en idioma perdido)

Tails: _¿Eso qué quiere decir?_

Sonic: _Debe ser algún tipo de arma para destruir dioses_

Tails: _¿En serio? Trabajas en tus estupideces ¿no?_

Sonic: _Iré por Knuckles, espera un minuto _(se va dejando a su amigo junto con la sirena)

Tails: (en voz alta) _A veces puede ser un completo idiota _(notando que la sirena escribe algo) _Sonic ya vuelve, fue por Knuckles_

Amy: _"¿Qué quieren decir esas palabras con la que a veces nombras a Sonic? parecen adjetivos"_

Tails: _Bueno, como decirlo, son formas negativas de nombrarlo_

Amy: "_¿Cómo intentando hacerle daño?"_

Tails: _Realmente no, él es mi amigo, aunque a veces las personas lo usen para dañar"_

Amy: _"Si intentas dañarlo te arrancare la cabeza"_

Tails: (quedando congelado) _¿Qué?_

Amy: (Ve a Sonic y Knuckles acercarse) _"Si le dices sobre esto, también"_

Tails: _No diré nada no diré nada, lo prometo_

Sonic: _¿Por qué tan nervioso, hermano?_

Tails: _Bueno… yo solo me preocupo por nosotros _(sonríe)

Sonic: _¿Linda, puedes decirnos otra vez lo que debemos hacer?_

Amy: _"debemos preparar un… _(El resto está escrito en idioma perdido)_"_

Knuckles: _Es un ritual, solo se eso_

Amy: _"¿Qué quiere decir eso?_

Knuckles: _Bien podría ser alguna palabra que nos salteamos, pero es la traducción de lo que escribiste_

Amy: _"Es la única forma de presentarnos ante Poseidón"_

Knuckles: _la idea de un ritual antiguo no me parece buena, desapareció de los libros y nunca más se hablo de él_

Amy: _"Nosotras siempre lo hemos recibido de esa forma"_

Knuckles: _Amigos, quiero hablar con ustedes en privado_

Sonic: _De eso nada, ella es parte del equipo ahora, si quieres decir algo, dilo_

Knuckles: _Un día nos vas a costar la vida, no todos vivimos corriendo hacia adelante_

Tails: _Vamos, Knuckles, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda y tampoco tenemos otra salida. Yo realmente no puedo creer en lo que dice tus libros y tus cuentos, pero fácilmente puedo llegar a una conclusión, con el paso de los años los datos se vuelven más a favor de un templo y menos sobre los dioses_

Knuckles: _Estos libros fueron escritos por grandes monjes que hicieron grandes cosas por el mundo_

Tails: _¿Y cómo podes estar tan seguro? Ya he visto lo fácil que puede usarse la religión como un arma, Knuckles, mientras más antiguo es tu libro, se habla de menores exigencias. Y ya en nuestros días solo vemos que la única forma de llegar lo más cerca a un dios, es con exagerados templos, costosas ofrendas y hasta hay quien mata inocentes solo por demostrar su fe_

Knuckles: _Yo…_

Tails: _Solo mírate, solo necesitaste un par de marcas en tu cuerpo para demostrar que eres un fiel devoto a Zeus y Poseidón, y hasta esas marcas combinan y no necesitaste el sufrimiento de nadie para hacerlas_

Sonic: _Tails tiene razón, Knuckles, nosotros dudábamos de la existencia de los dioses hasta que vimos lo simple que tú lograbas demostrar tu fe_

Tails: _Yo todavía no pongo nada como verdadero, pero es _cierto que pones mis creencias en duda

Knuckles: _Esta bien, amigos, ustedes ganan, pero encontraremos un punto medio entre mis formas de hacer las cosas y la de ella. Dinos, Sirena ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para la llegada de Poseidón?_

El equidna y la sirena comenzaron a trabajar juntos en un ritual para Poseidón, mientras sus amigos observaban sin entender nada de lo que planeaban. Aun si ellos podían recibir a un dios como es debido, las dudas de que pasaría luego eran algo que aterraba a los cuatro amigos, pero Sonic no iba a permitir que de ninguna manera alguien se atreviera a separarle de aquella mujer que había ganado su corazón.

Los siguientes días fueron lentos para los amigos, pero al final, estaban completamente preparados y firmes para la llegada de aquel dios que tenía el destino de sus vidas.


	10. Saga 4 Capitulo 4

**SAGA AMY ROSE**

**Capitulo 4: Dioses**

Sonic: 17 años

Tails: 14 años

Knuckles: 18 años

El grupo termino con total tranquilidad de preparar el ritual, aunque al final era mas bien una bienvenida, pasaron un par de días en donde el grupo estuvo tranquilo y nada pasaba, las cosas habían vuelto a una normalidad de cómo eran sus días en la playa.

Sonic: _¿Nunca has pensado conocer el resto del mundo?_

Amy: _"Es difícil cuando tu tribu lleva generaciones aisladas del mundo"_

Sonic: _¿Crees que Poseidón nos dejara estar juntos?_

Amy: _"No lo se, es la primera vez que se sucede algo así, el amor no es algo que se conozca en las profundidades"_

Sonic: _¿Pero te alegras de descubrirlo?_

Amy: _"Me alegro mucho de conocerte y estar contigo"_

La pareja conversaba tranquilamente en la piscina que habían construido mientras Tails trabajaba en planos variados y Knuckles meditaba tranquilo. De repente el océano comenzó a temblar como si se tratara de un tsunami, pero la tierra se mantenía tan tranquila como cualquier otro día. El grupo rápidamente fue corriendo y se reunieron junto a Sonic.

Amy: _"Ha llegado el momento, Poseidón hará presencia"_

Knuckles: _Como lo practicamos, amigos, Tails no quiero ningún comentario, esto no es algo en lo que debas interferir_

El grupo rápidamente comenzó a prepararse, juntaron cuatro platos y en ellos pusieron cuatro pescados crudos.

Knuckles: _Repasemos, Lo que debemos hacer es ofrecerle nuestro almuerzo a Poseidón, se que todavía no nos acostumbramos, pero debemos tragarlos_

Los tres amigos dieron grandes mordiscos a su alimento y aguantando el vomito dejaron los platos frente a ellos.

Knuckles: _Lo siguiente, Amy ya tendrá el derecho de verlo, nosotros debemos pedir permiso, mientras tanto bajaran la cabeza y no la levantaran hasta que yo les ordene, intenten evitar decir palabra alguna, especialmente para ti, Sonic, él nos probara, no dejes que te tiente a desafiarlo, te prometo que tu novia estará bien_

Los tres amigos se pusieron de rodillas frente al océano con la cabeza abajo, se sentía como cada vez mas el océano temblaba con tal fuerza que parecía hundir la isla, hasta para el zorro le costaba mantener la postura con la marea enardecida.

Paso un largo rato cuando una titánica figura comenzó a emerger del océano a paso lento, media unos 5 metros de alto, su piel era de color azul tan oscuro como el océano mismo, una larga barba blanca llena de algas y otros restos de criaturas marinas atoradas; su ropa era una larga toga que llegaba hasta sus pies, un collar de millones de perlas brillaba en su cuello.

Poseidón: _Así que estos son aquellos por los que fui sacado de mi largo descanso_

Knuckles: _Señor Poseidón, no necesito presentación ante una entidad como usted, pero pido humildemente que aceptes nuestra pequeña ofrenda como parte de nuestra amabilidad_

Poseidón: _Gracias, equidna, sinceramente es divertido ver como unos idiotas aguantan sus nauseas comiendo pescado crudo, pero cocido también lo acepto _(levanta los pescados y se los come de un bocado)

Knuckles: _Espero que le haya gustado. Señor Poseidón, no estamos al tanto de la razón de su presencia, podría explicarnos_

Poseidón: _Aquella sirena ha roto la primera regla de nuestra sociedad, no acercarse ante los juguetes de mi hermano, y eso es condenado con la muerte_

Knuckles: _Pido permiso para que me acepte como digno de su presencia_

Poseidón: _Equidna, es raro ver a uno de tu especie en estos tiempos con esas marcas, más raro es ver que aún queda alguien que nos muestra verdadero respeto, estoy seguro que Hades mismo espera tu llegada pronto, eres digno de verme_

Knuckles: (levantándose con seriedad) _Aunque no he podido mostrar mis respetos como es debido, estoy en la búsqueda de encontrar la forma para ser aceptado por Hades_

Poseidón:_ Eres respetable, equidna, y has llamado mi atención como la de mis hermanos, puedo asegurarte, pero aun así has roto una sagrada regla_

Knuckles: _Pedimos disculpa por este atrevimiento, no estábamos al tanto de la situación_

Poseidón: _Sinceramente no puedo interferir en los juguetes de mi hermano, por lo que ustedes no sufrirán castigo, pero esa sirena está condenada_

Sonic: _Pido permiso para poder hablar_

Knuckles: _Te dije que no hablaras_

Poseidón: _Erizo, veo tanto miedo en ti, y tan poca fe, no permitiré que te dirijas a mi_

Sonic: (llorando) _Por favor, solo escúcheme un minuto_

Poseidón: (ríe) _Esas lágrimas tuyas, tan limpias como mi océano que tu especie se encarga por destruir, pero tú muestras bondad, acepto que también eres digno de verme_

Sonic: (limpiándose las lagrimas y poniéndose de pie) _Muchas gracias, señor Poseidón, yo…_

Poseidón: _Tranquilo, erizo, se de tu situación, y aunque nunca he podido imitar a la perfección las creaciones de mi hermano, esa sirena, que desconoce la sensación de amar, se siente atraída por ti_

Sonic: _Y puede estar seguro que yo siento lo mismo por ella_

Poseidón: _Pero eso no es suficiente, hay reglas, este acto puede que sea único, así que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato_

Sonic: (sonriendo) _¿En serio?_

Poseidón: _Tú, que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida con ella, seguro apreciara una armadura construida con sus perfectas escamas, capaces de resistir hasta el arma más poderosa_

Sonic: (se pone pálido del susto) _¿Qué… que trata de decir?_

Poseidón: _Es sencillo, yo la matare a ella por su atrevimiento, pero te regalare una armadura arrancada de sus mismas escamas, así podrás llevarla contigo para toda la vida_

Sonic: _No, se lo ruego, no haga eso_

Poseidón: (enojado) _No tolero tu atrevimiento, erizo, estoy ofreciéndote una armadura construida por un mismo dios, algo que no he ofrecido en milenios, y tienes el descaro de negarte_

Sonic: _Yo no quiero que las cosas terminen así, si no hay otra forma, castígueme a mí, yo fui aquel que se atrevió a volver por ella y fui yo solo quien la robo del océano_

Poseidón: _Eso puedo arreglarlo, una vez que estés muerto, podre matarla a ella y no sentirás nada_

Sonic: _Yo… yo hare lo que sea, pero por favor, perdónela a ella_

Poseidón: (ríe fuertemente) _Mi hermano y sus juguetes defectuosos me maravillan cada día, te contare algo, erizo. Yo antes aceptaba a tu gente, trabajan continuamente junto con mis más preciadas creaciones; pero un día llego gente como ese estúpido zorro, traían consigo todo tipo de cosas raras y hablaban de facilitar las cosas, inventos raros que decían mejorar el estilo de vida de ellos y que podían darles más tiempo libre. Mi ira era tal ante sus palabras, pero eran creaciones de mi hermano, no eran mi jurisdicción; por lo que solo pude separarlos para siempre antes de corromper a mis creaciones. La mejor decisión de mi vida porque luego fue cuando ellos mismos empezaron a matarse uno tras otro, hasta lo que ves hoy en día_

Knuckles: _Estamos al tanto de los errores de las personas y…_

Poseidón: _Y sé que la corrupción ciega completamente a muchos como a ese pequeño zorro, pero su bondad es algo que creí extinto_

Tails: _Yo… ¿puedo tener permiso también para hablar?_

Poseidón: _No, tú nunca tendrás siquiera el más cercano permiso de hablar con un dios, y tú sabes bien porque_

Sonic: _¿Entonces que sucederá con Amy y yo?_

Poseidón: _No veo una solución válida para esto, ustedes tres podrán seguir con su vida, pero ella solo es cuestión de tiempo para su muerte_

Sonic: _Si es necesario me quedare con ella para siempre en esta playa_

Poseidón: _Erizo, tu corazón es bueno, pero parece nublar tus ojos, siquiera te has preguntado porque ella llego a ti_

Sonic: _Ella me salvo la vida_

Poseidón: _La vida que ella misma puso en riesgo_

Sonic: _¿De qué habla?_

Poseidón: _Ella te ha engañado todo este tiempo, aunque yo no puedo interferir en las creaciones de mi hermano, las sirenas si pueden, y como tu amigo equidna semanas atrás, la carne humana es su más preciado alimento, tan escaso como tan sabroso para ellas_

Sonic: _Eso es imposible_

Poseidón: (ríe) _Fue ella misma quien destruyo con sus garras esa jaula de metal esperando que murieras atrapado, así como lo hizo con otras presas de la superficie desde el día que la cree_

Tails: (triste) _Mi submarino…_

Poseidón: _Y cuando ella hizo que la persiguieras hasta que te quedaras sin fuerza y te alejaras de tu bote, eso también era para que murieras_

Knuckles: _Entonces ella…_

Poseidón: _Exacto, se alimenta de pobres aventureros que llegan en sus barcos, obligándolos a arrojarse voluntariamente al agua hasta que la vida se les escapa y quedan débiles para defenderse de su verdadera forma_

Sonic: _No voy a creerlo_

Poseidón: _Pues créelo, erizo ¿Aun así deseas pasar el resto de tu vida con ella?_

Sonic: (da un vistazo a la sirena) _Yo… todavía quiero pasar mi vida junto a ella_

Knuckles: _Deberías pensarlo mejor, amigo_

Sonic: _No espero que alguien lo entienda, hasta para mi es difícil entenderlo, pero yo la amo y no me importa su pasado, porque es el futuro que quiero pasar con ella_

Poseidón: _Has pasado toda prueba que he puesto en tu camino, erizo, pero eso no cambia que es imposible que ustedes puedan estar juntos, ella no puede vivir lejos del océano y tú no puedes vivir en él_

Voz: _No creo que eso sea algo imposible, hermano_

Los cielos empezaron a oscurecerse y a partirse mientras se oía aquella voz misteriosa, desde el cielo empezó a descender el mismísimo Zeus, más alto que Poseidón y con una piel anaranjada como el mismo sol, su vestimenta era parecida a la de su hermano, pero con adornos dorados que cegaban con tanto brillo. Aterrizo en la tierra causando un enorme temblor que derribo a los tres amigos

Zeus: _Veo que mi hermano intenta interferir con mis cosas, otra vez_

Knuckles: _Sonic, baja la cabeza ahora mismo_

Zeus: _No es necesario, equidna, he estado al tanto de todo desde el primer día, levántense del suelo, tu también pequeño zorro_

Poseidón: _Pero él no es digno de…_

Zeus: _Y yo también odio a estos nuevos "mecánicos", como ellos quieren llamarse, pero este pequeño es un poco diferente_

Knuckles: _Señor Zeus, a que debemos su presencia_

Zeus: _Así como ustedes rompieron las reglas trabando amistad con aquella sirena, ella también rompió las reglas trabando amistad con ustedes, y no permitiré que mi hermano tome decisiones con mi propiedad_

Poseidón: _Acá no hay mucho, solo una de mis creaciones que comenzó a fallar como las tuyas hace milenios_

Sonic: _¿A fallar?_

Zeus: _Para un dios algo como el amor es una falla, las sirenas solo son el intento de mi hermano por copiar mi creación, en sus celos creo seres que no solo imitaban a los humanos, hasta se encargaban de eliminarlos; pero no conto que luego de tanto tiempo comenzaran a fallar como lo hicieron mis creaciones_

Poseidón: _Vengo a borrar esa falla antes de que se expanda_

Knuckles: ¿_Pero por que consideran al amor como una falla?_

Zeus: _Sencillo, equidna, cuando los humanos, solos, desarrollaron el amor, también crearon el odio, y en mi intento de poner la balanza a favor del amor, solo vi como el odio los corrompía, hasta el punto de la sociedad como la ves hoy_

Tails: _Como dijo, Knuckles, no hay sentimiento más humano que el amor… y el odio también, el ser humano es el único ser tan estúpido como para odiar_

Zeus: _Exacto, pequeño zorro, y es por eso que aun sigues con vida_

Tails: _Yo…_

Zeus: _Lo hecho, hecho esta, eres inteligente y sabrás soportar las consecuencias de tus actos pasados cuando pases a la otra vida. Pero estamos aquí por algo diferente, vengo a traerles una solución a su… problema_

Sonic: _Yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Amy ¿hay alguna forma de poder lograrlo?_

Zeus: _¿Ya le ofreciste la armadura de escamas de sirena?_

Poseidón: _La rechazo tan descortésmente_

Zeus: _Bueno, erizo, bien podría transformar a tu sirena en humana_

Poseidón: _Pero eso va en contra de el arreglo entre dioses, ninguno puede tocar las pertenencias del otro_

Zeus: _Exacto, pero fácilmente podemos llegar a un acuerdo_

Poseidón: _¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?_

Zeus: _He estado al tanto de una situación futura, hermano, y a riesgo de que seamos nosotros los que interfieran con "tú sabes quién" bien podríamos dejar que ellos se encarguen_

Poseidón: _Yo puedo destruirlo con solo un dedo, no necesitamos tus débiles creaciones para lograrlo_

Zeus: _Posiblemente, pero el daño que eso lleve, pondría en riesgo tanto al océano como a la tierra_

Knuckles: _¿Pero de que están hablando?_

Zeus: _Es sencillo, yo les permito que tus dos amigos estén juntos, pero llegara el día en que nosotros necesitemos un… sacrificio, de su parte para evitar una catástrofe_

Knuckles: _No creo que…_

Sonic: _Mientras ella no sea parte del sacrificio, aceptare cualquier misión que ustedes quieran darme_

Poseidón: _No estoy de acuerdo con esto, hermano, son solo cuatro criaturas contra…_

Zeus: _Y si ellos fracasan solo necesitaras mover un dedo, pero si ellos triunfan, no solo no tendremos que hacer nada, sino que podremos detener de una vez por todas nuestro más grande error_

Poseidón: _Esta bien, hermano, acepto el trato, pero con una condición_

Sonic: _Lo que sea_

Poseidón: _No pueden hacer público nada de lo que hayan descubierto en estos meses, lo último que necesito es que intenten destruir a mis sirenas_

Knuckles: _Nosotros no revelaremos nada sobre las sirenas o sobre las historias perdidas, yo mismo me encargare de que esto nunca se descubra_

Zeus: _Este equidna es demasiado interesante, no he visto esas marcas en siglos, y más junto con la de mi hermano_

Knuckles: _Gracias, señor Zeus _(hace reverencia)

Zeus: _Sigue tu búsqueda y encontraras más de lo que buscas, honorable equidna, vas por el camino correcto_

Knuckles: _Hare todo por demostrar mis respetos ante los tres grandes dioses_

Zeus: _Bueno, erizo, espero que estés bien preparado para cuando necesitemos de ti, no es inteligente fallarle a un dios cuando él ha ofrecido ayudarte, ni la muerte te salvara de un debido castigo_

Sonic: (sonriendo) _Tienen mi palabra que hare lo que sea que me pidan, estoy muy agradecido por esto_

Zeus: _Bueno, es hora de retirarme, solo una cosa, ella tendrá problemas para acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, sus cuerdas vocales, piel y extremidades funcionaran con dificultad, pero es cuestión de tiempo y practica para que pueda ser… "normal"_

Sonic: _¿Qué quiere decir?_

Poseidón: (sonríe) _Ya lo veras cuando despiertes_

El erizo termino de escuchar esas palabras cuando al instante fue cubierto por una gran oscuridad, pasaron varias horas cuando fue despertado con la luz del atardecer; estaba tirado en la playa, se encontraba muy mareado y sentía todo lo pasado como un sueño.

Se levanto con dificultad para ver a sus dos amigos hablando con tranquilidad frente a su carpa.

Tails: _Que suerte que ya despertaste, Sonic_

Sonic: _Gracias por despertarme, amigo_

Tails: _Yo fui el primero, era imposible despertarlo a Knuckles o a vos, supongo que fue algo que los dioses programaron_

Sonic: _Entonces ¿No fue un sueño?_

Knuckles: _Yo me sentía igual al principio, pero todo fue real_

Sonic: _¿Y Amy?_

Tails: _Durmiendo en tu carpa, ella tiene problemas para respirar pero se encuentra bien_

Sonic: _Debo ir a verla _(se va corriendo)

Knuckles: _¿Le dirás que viste a su novia desnuda?_

Tails: _Su pelo tapaba su cuerpo_

Knuckles: _Tal vez eso era suficiente cuando era sirena, pero esta vez tiene piernas y…_

Tails: _Por dios, Knuckles, ya madura_

Sonic entro corriendo a su carpa, ahí se encontraba el amor de su vida acostada en su cama envuelta en muchas frazadas, se veía muy débil y se escuchaba como respiraba con mucha dificultad. El erizo estaba muy preocupado y sorprendido por la situación, era la primera vez que veía a su amada fuera del agua, se acerco a ella y le acaricio dulcemente su mejilla, podía sentir que su cuerpo era suave y tibio, muy diferente a las escamas que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

Sonic: _Eres más hermosa que antes, Amy _(ella se gira para verlo) _¿Te duele mucho?_

Amy: (agarra una pizarra que tenía a su lado y escribe) _"Solo siento la garganta muy rara, intente cantar pero no pude"_

Sonic: _Te ves tan pálida y triste_

Amy: _"Triste no, estoy feliz de poder estar contigo" _

Sonic: _Yo también me alegro de poder estar contigo_

Los dos erizos se besaron mientras sus brazos se rodeaban, aunque para Amy era la primera vez, comenzó a llorar junto con el erizo azul mientras estaban juntos. Para la feliz pareja pasaron los días volando y luego de un mes ya estaban felices navegando lejos de la isla.

Tails: (al lado de Sonic) _¿Qué crees que sea ese encargo del que nos hablo Zeus?_

Sonic: _(manejando el timón) La verdad no me importa mucho, le debo mucho por lo que hizo por Amy y por mí, hare lo que sea que me pida_

Tails: _¿Y no hay nada que te preocupe?_

Knuckles: (llega corriendo y asustado) _Amigos, no sé como tomaran esto_

Sonic: _¿Qué pasa?_

Knuckles: _¿Se acuerdan cuando Zeus dijo que Amy podía ser "normal"?_

Tails: _Si, no nos asustes, amigo, dilo de una vez_

Knuckles: _Es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos. Ven, Amy, muéstrales_

Amy: (con la voz muy ronca) _No se asusten_

Amy se paro frente a Knuckles y los dos amigos, que saltaron casi cayendo del barco al ver que la mujer erizo se transformo en su horrible forma con sus diez garras y sus enormes colmillos picudos que parecían darle una sonrisa aterradora, al rato volvió a su forma normal

Amy: _Creo que Zeus me dejo la habilidad de transformarme_

Knuckles: _Pero mejor será mantenerla lo más oculto posible_

Tails: _Cada vez son más raros nuestros nuevos amigos_

Sonic: _No lo sé, a mi me gusta_


	11. Saga 5 Capitulo 1

**SAGA SHADE**

**Capitulo 1: Llegada**

Sonic: 24 años

Tails: 21 años

Knuckles: 25 años

Amy: 24 años

Shade: 23 años

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde aquel encuentro con los dioses, Tails encontró su equilibrio entre religión y ciencia, se volvió una persona más amigable e inteligente, también se convirtió en el profesor de Amy para adaptarla a su nuevo estilo de vida, le enseño literatura para que pudiera ser quien, junto con Knuckles, traduce las runas y libros antiguos, siendo su materia el alfabeto de los fieles a Poseidón; la ayudo a adaptarse y aprender todo sobre el cuerpo humano… femenino, y aunque para alguien tan inteligente como Tails era normal, sus inmaduros amigos les asustaba escuchar esas clases de cosas.

Knuckles no cambio mucho, últimamente estaba muy ansioso con encontrar un templo realmente fiel a Hades y era un sueño que sus amigos lo iban a ayudar a cumplir.

La pareja de erizos jóvenes no perdió tiempo en demostrar su amor, Sonic al cumplir los dieciocho le pidió matrimonio a Amy, y aunque ella no entendía bien el concepto, por instinto lloro en la pequeña boda realizada. Un año luego de casarse, la pareja tuvo a su primer hijo, Dash, un erizo azul como su padre pero con un color tan claro como su madre, aunque para suerte de su padre, no mostraba signos del pasado de su madre, todavía.

Dash: 5 años

El grupo de amigos estaba enfocado en la tarea de cumplir el sueño del Equidna, una tarea casi imposible, encontrar un templo de Hades era difícil, la guerra de religiones había extinguido completamente cualquier grupo de fieles al dios del infierno, y los existentes, estaban completamente ocultos o en una guerra interminable, sin contar que, una religión ligada al infierno tenía muchas falsas congregaciones que usaban el nombre de Hades para sus propios fines. Esto aun así no parecía detener al equidna que siguiendo su buen criterio junto con los antiguos conocimientos de Amy, lograron descubrir una isla oculta de cualquier mapa y parecía esconder el último gran templo a Hades.

Tails: (Junto a Knuckles, quien maneja el timón del barco)

Tails: _Llevamos viajando demasiado tiempo, Knuckles, me preocupan los suministros_

Knuckles: (con la mirada fija y seria hacia el horizonte) _Entonces no comeré, así ustedes tendrán alimento_

Tails: _Pero tampoco tengo repuestos, y ya estoy muy aburrido_

Knuckles: _Bueno, si estas aburrido, podemos probar esa nueva llave rompe espaldas que aprendí la otra vez_

Tails: _Todavía me duele de la última vez _(haciendo pucheros)

Sonic: (llegando por las escaleras con su hijo sobre sus hombros) _Knuckles, necesitamos cancelar el viaje_

Knuckles: _Si, si, llevas una semana entera repitiendo eso_

Sonic: _Ya paso mucho tiempo, Amy podría tener al bebe en cualquier momento_

Dash: _Si, mi hermanito al fin_

Knuckles: _Estoy decepcionado de ustedes, amigos, no puede ser que, de los tres, Dash sea el menos llorón. Y si Tails es el doctor, no hay nada de qué preocuparse_

Sonic: _Estaría mas cómodo cerca de una isla con personas_

Tails: _Y tiendas de repuestos_

Dash: _Y muchos juegos_

El grupo continúo hablando y pasando el día con total tranquilidad, Sonic cuidando de su esposa y Tails jugando con Dash. Llego el atardecer cuando el zorro dio el aviso de una isla a lo lejos, paso un largo tiempo que el grupo encontró una isla por la ruta donde investigaban y tenían esperanzas; esperanzas que se fueron perdieron mientras se iban acercando a isla, solo con acercarse se sentía un ambiente escalofriante. Llegaron a la orilla, Knuckles fue el primero en bajar, aun con su actitud tranquila camino fuera del barco y se puso a investigar el alrededor de la isla.

Sonic: _Vamos, baja con calma. No me parece bien que camines en este estado_

Amy: _Tranquilo, amorcito, necesito bajar de ese barco después de tanto tiempo_

Sonic: _Esta bien, armare la tienda y te quedaras en ella_

Amy: _Lo que tú digas _(falsa sonrisa)

Knuckles: _Amigos, vengan a ver esto, algo me dice que esta es la isla exacta_

Sonic: _Dash, cuida de mama por nosotros, por favor, ya regresamos_

Sonic y Tails siguieron al equidna, él los llevo hasta un lugar en donde se notaba que un gran combate se había llevado a cabo hace un tiempo, se notaban los arboles dañados y el ambiente era tenebroso.

Sonic: _Knuckles, no voy a meterme a esta isla con mi esposa a punto de tener un bebe_

Knuckles: _La protegeremos, no quiero recordarte el nacimiento de Dash_

Sonic: _Yo… era la primera vez que iba a ser padre y... ese tipo exagero_

Tails: (interrumpiendo) _Amigos, miren esto, este árbol fue cortado con total precisión en todo su corte_

Sonic: _¿Y eso que significa?_

Tails: _Bueno, este árbol fue cortado en un solo corte, con una hoja tan grande como el mismo tronco. Y esa no es la peor parte, en este otro árbol casi no se nota, pero antes de que se cortara, había una persona adelante que fue cortada junto con él. No me gusta el ambiente de esta isla_

Knuckles: _Solo vayamos con cuidado_

Sonic: _Ustedes vayan adelante, yo iré por Amy y Dash, luego los alcanzare_

Los dos amigos siguieron adentrándose en la isla, y por donde sea que miraran, siempre era lo mismo, zonas del bosque en recuperación por batallas pasadas, a veces podían notarse manchas de sangre ya casi cubiertas por el bosque.

Llegada la noche, el grupo regreso al barco para planear el resto de su aventura

Tails: _No tenemos mucha comida para quedarnos atrapados aquí_

Knuckles: _Solo déjenme investigar el resto de la isla, si nos separamos podemos investigarla en un día_

Sonic: _Amy no está en perfectas condiciones para ir por toda la isla, y no la dejare sola_

Knuckles: _Entonces seremos Tails y yo, te prometo que si mañana no encontramos algo, nos iremos de aquí_

Sonic: _Esta bien, amigo, les deseo suerte_

Tails: _Knuckles, algo llama mi atención, Esta isla es muy pequeña, deberíamos haber visto un templo_

Knuckles: _Algo me dice que es la isla indicada, amigo, pronto mi vida cambiara, lo presiento_

Tails: (a Sonic) _No me gusta cuando se pone tan serio con lo espiritual_

Al siguiente día los dos amigos se alejaron del barco muy temprano por la mañana, dejando a la familia de erizos a la espera de su nuevo integrante, el equidna estaba más concentrado de lo normal y recién llego a la orilla de la playa, corrió a investigar la isla. Paso un par de horas en lo que el zorro comenzó a cansarse del ritmo apresurado de su amigo

Tails: _Amigo, ya casi es mediodía y me muero de hambre_

Knuckles: _Solo necesito investigar la zona alta de la isla, seguro hay frutas o algo para comer_

Tails: _Espero que sí, volver ahora al barco nos llevara horas_

Knuckles: _Necesitamos a Sonic, el siempre es bueno recordando los caminos ya explorados_

Tails: _Tengo una idea, te llevare volando hacia el punto más alto, y luego será sencillo bajar hasta la playa_

Knuckles: _Buena idea, amigo, ¿aguantaras mi peso?_

El zorro tomo al equidna de los brazos y comenzaron a subir una pared de piedras, momento en el cual Knuckles aprovecho para ver que tanto se adentraron en el bosque, la zona estaba tan cubierta de arboles y no se podía observar ni la mas mínima fracción del suelo, solo era un oscuro color verde cubriendo toda la isla hasta la playa. El monje quedo impresionado con la vista y no pudo escuchar el aviso de su amigo que lo soltó justo para ser divididos por una explosión.

El equidna solo pudo levantar la vista para ver una enorme nube por encima de él y piedras cayendo desde la altura junto con él; rápidamente comenzó a entrar otra vez al bosque, se sujeto de unas ramas para alivianar su caída y aterrizar con cuidado en el suelo. Se levanto rápidamente para ver una enorme piedra que estaba a punto de aplastarlo, él solo la partió a la mitad con un golpe de su puño.

Intento escalar la pared de piedra para ir en busca de su amigo, pero escucho ruidos provenientes de detrás de los arboles, se preparo para el combate y camino lentamente siguiendo el camino de donde provenía el sonido. Fue un minuto intenso para el equidna, sería su viejo amigo o un enemigo misterioso, lo que sea él estaba ya preparado para atacar, siguió caminando hacia adelante aun al dejar de escuchar ruidos, si de algo estaba seguro era que estaba siendo acechado y Tails estaba perdido o herido. Fue un instante cuando escucho un ruido detrás de él y rápidamente se dio vuelta ciegamente soltando un enorme puñetazo que quebró un árbol a la mitad.

Dash: (sujetándose la cabeza y debajo del puño de Knuckles) _Tío Knuckles, no exagere, solo estaba jugando_

Knuckles: (sacándose pedazos de madera de su mano) _¿Dash, qué haces por aquí?_

Dash: _No quería quedarme solo en el barco, papa y mama están comportándose demasiados románticos. Y les quise traer comida_

Knuckles: (sonriendo) _Perdón por asustarte_

Dash: _Tengo velocidad de erizo, nada podría atacarme_

Knuckles: _Seguro que si, amiguito. Pero quédate detrás de mí y no te separes_

Dash: _Yo te cuido las espaldas_

El equidna caminaba con cuidado evitando asustar al erizo que desconocía la naturaleza de la situación, dieron vuelta un largo tiempo en búsqueda de su amigo perdido

Dash: _Tío Knuckles ¿Crees que papa querrá seguir jugando conmigo luego de que nazca mi hermanito?_

Knuckles: _Claro, chiquitín_

Dash: _Pero él ya no quiere jugar, se pasa siempre con mama_

Knuckles: _Bueno, tu padre no es muy bueno con estas cosas, cuando tú estabas por nacer armo muchos problemas, por ejemplo, cuando ibas a nacer él agar…_

El equidna no termino la frase cuando un manchón amarillo paso volando por delante de sus ojos estrellándose en un árbol, era Tails quien rápidamente se levanto del suelo tomando sus pistolas

Tails: _Knuckles, cuidado atrás tuyo_

Detrás de Knuckles estaba parada una figura cubierta completamente por una oscura armadura que parecía camuflarse con la oscuridad del bosque, y con dos espadas gemelas en cada mano; el monje protegió al erizo mientras aquella figura los observaba apuntándolos con su arma.

Tails: (levantándose del suelo y cargando sus armas) _Ten cuidado, es un maldito robot_

Knuckles: _Entonces no tengo porque limitarme. Toma un descanso y cuida de Dash_

El equidna dejo al joven erizo junto con su amigo y se lanzo al combate, aquella figura intento golpearlo con una de las espadas que él la esquivo fácilmente y le dio un puñetazo obligándolo a soltar el arma; la figura de un salto llego hasta una rama y clavo su otra espada en el tronco del árbol, luego se lanzo hacia abajo con el puño preparado para golpear al equidna que evito el ataque fácilmente pero se sorprendió al ver el daño ocasionado por su rival al aterrizar, de igual forma como Knuckles lo hacía al pelear.

Knuckles no presto atención que el movimiento sísmico producido por su enemigo hizo caer la espada gemela clavada en el árbol; todo planeado por su rival que la agarro sin mirar y tomo por sorpresa al equidna el cual esquivo por poco el espadazo saltando hacia atrás, pero aun así cuando Knuckles vio su hombro, este estaba sangrando un poco y sentía una sensación de quemadura. No tuvo tiempo para revisar su herida cuando su enemigo se lanzo al ataque, esta vez Knuckles estaba más concentrado, esquivo con facilidad y al analizar la forma de pelear de su rival, noto que se asemejaba a su estilo pero enfocándose más en producir daño letal.

Knuckles se vio atrapado en la velocidad de ataque de su enemigo y solo pudo esquivar sin posibilidad de devolver el golpe, pudo notar que estaba siendo llevado hasta el lugar en donde estaba tirada la otra espada de su enemigo, y si la conseguía, sería su fin. Tomo una rápida decisión y como última medida intento atrapar con sus manos los brazos del rival para detener su embestida de ataques; de un movimiento rápido esquivo un corte lateral de la espada gemela de su rival que solo le dejo una pequeña cortadura, y atrapo con dificultad ambos brazos de su enemigo, aunque la fuerza de este era tal para dificultarle al equidna tenerlo atrapado y en el forcejeo estaban muy parejos, pero Knuckles era el único que mostraba signos de cansancio y heridas, su enemigo aun tenía su armadura intacta y brillante con el poco sol que entraba por el denso bosque.

Knuckles no tenia forma de escapar, cualquier intento de saltar lejos o lanzar a su enemigo, podría salir mal y terminar gravemente herido, no era difícil deducir que se trataba de un rival experimentado. Para su mala suerte, su rival logro liberarse dándole una gran patada en el estomago y mandándolo a volar lejos, momento que aprovecho para agarrar su otra espada e ir en busca del equidna quien aun estaba tirado en el piso intentando recobrar el aliento.

Pudo ver a su enemigo sobre él a punto de darle el último golpe con una de las espadas, pero fue salvado por Tails que con solo un tiro logro sacarle el casco a su enemigo y forzarlo a saltar hacia una rama de un árbol.

Knuckles: (levantándose del suelo) _No sabía que tus armas tenían tanta potencia_

Tails: (llegando en su rescate junto a Dash detrás de él) _Son mis nuevas balas, las llamo "Sonic"_

Knuckles: _¿Por qué?_

Tails: _Por dentro tienen un pequeño dispositivo el cual, luego de dispararse, explota duplicando la velocidad del tiro y mejorando el impacto, crea una velocidad igual a la de Sonic, pero su fabricación es costosa, por eso solo tengo unos pares_

Knuckles: _Siempre me sorprenden tus inventos, amigo, pero…_

Tails: _Si, pero el material es muy blando, debería ser a quemarropa el tiro para ser letal, no olvido mis principios_

Dash: _Cabeza vacía_

Knuckles: _¿Qué?_

Dash: (señalando al casco) _La cabeza esta vacía por dentro_

Knuckles: _Es un casco, amiguito, eso me recuerda que todavía esto no termina, seguro ya se habrá recuperado del impacto de la bala "Sonic"_

Knuckles comenzó a escalar un árbol y una vez arriba se puso a buscar a su enemigo, pudo ver a la figura sosteniéndose con una mano su cabeza

Knuckles: _No eres un robot_ (no le presta atención) _¿Por qué nos estas atacando?_

Voz femenina: (mirando a Knuckles) _Cualquiera que llegue a esta isla será eliminado_

Knuckles: _Vaya, una equidna. Nosotros no venimos a buscar problemas_

Voz femenina: _No me importa _(lanzándose hacia abajo)

Knuckles: _Mierda _(gritando) _Tails, protege a Dash_

Knuckles se lanzo hacia abajo del árbol al rescate de sus amigos. Tails tomo a Dash en sus brazos e intento volar lo más lejos posible, pero la mujer equidna tomo rápidamente su casco y luego de ponérselo fue en persecución del dúo. El zorro estaba preocupado porque estaba siendo alcanzado con facilidad, y le preocupaba la seguridad del hijo de su amigo.

Voló por un tiempo hasta que comenzó a sentirse cansado y se escondió detrás de un árbol abrazando fuertemente al pequeño erizo

Dash: _Tío Tails, yo puedo correr de aquí en un segundo_

Tails: _Y si te sigue jamás podremos alcanzarlos, solo esperemos a perderla. Quédate aquí, yo iré a revisar y vendré por ti, si me tardo más de cinco minutos, quiero que corras a toda velocidad y busques a tu padre_

Dash: _Te esperare aquí _(lo abraza)

El zorro se alejo observando el lugar en donde dejo al joven erizo, preparo sus armas listas para cualquier problema. Camino un tiempo para luego encontrarse a su enemiga, caminando tranquilamente frente a él, junto a esas dos filosas espadas gemelas.

Tails se quedo esperando a que se acercara, intentaba esconder su miedo para mejorar su puntería, una vez parecía estar listo para disparar solo salió corriendo y se oculto detrás de un árbol. La mujer equidna se acerco en silencio y al ver detrás del árbol vio llegar una bala por delante de ella que bloqueo sin problemas con una de sus espadas. Delante de ella escondido detrás de otro árbol estaba el zorro, pero al querer ir a buscarlo pudo sentir como pisaba una trampa, ella recibió un gran choque eléctrico que se intensifico por llevar una armadura metálica forzándola a soltar sus armas, aun así pudo mantenerse de pie e intento ir en persecución del zorro, este aprovecho para volver a disparar una de sus balas "Sonic" que la derribo y mando a volar su casco.

Tails: _Al fin gane una _(observando a la mujer derribada) _una equidna, supongo que ellos siempre están metidos en una religión_

Voz femenina: _¿Creías vencerme con algo tan débil?_

Tails no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la mujer se levanto de un salto y se lanzo hacia él, el zorro se congelo y solo se quedo quieto mientras ella de un gancho lo levantaba en el aire y con un combo rápido que finalizo con una patada mando a volar al zorro y lo dejo incrustado contra un árbol y dejándolo parcialmente inconsciente. La equidna aprovecho el momento para tomar tranquilamente sus espadas y darle el corte final a su enemigo, se lanzo a toda velocidad contra el inmóvil zorro, pero fue detenida por un llamado frente a ella.

Dash: (extendiendo una flor) _¿Le gustaría una flor?_

Voz femenina: _¿Disculpa?_

Dash: _Encontré esta flor por allá, creí que le gustaría_

Voz femenina: (lo mira por unos segundos; se ríe y luego lo levanta con sus manos) _Pero si es la cosita más tierna que he visto _(abrazándolo fuertemente) _Es tan lindo, podría comerte_

Tails: _¿Pero qué?_ (con la boca bien abierta)

Dash: (sonriendo) _Me llamo Dash Rose, el erizo_

Voz femenina: _Yo me llamo Shade, del clan laberinto del infierno_

Dash: _Increíble, yo puedo ser parte del clan_

Shade: _Bueno, eso se puede arreglar_

Dash: _¿Y mi tío Tails también puede entrar?_

Shade: _Claro que si ¿Dónde está tu tío?_

Dash: _Dormido en aquel árbol, usted lo puso ahí_

Shade: _Eso me recuerda, espérame aquí, dulzura, tengo que hablar con tu tío_

Dash: _Yo iré por mas flores _(se va corriendo a toda velocidad)

Shade: (se acerca a Tails, lo saca del destrozado árbol y lo arroja al suelo) _Cada vez tienen menos vergüenza, traer a un pequeño niño_

Tails: _Estas confundida, nosotros no venimos a pelear_

Shade: _Ya he escuchado eso cientos de veces ¿Por qué esta sería la primera vez que fuera verdad?_

Tails: _Mi amigo, el equidna, él ha estado casi un año buscando un templo por estos lados_

Shade: _No es el primer equidna monje intentando engañarme, los otros tuvieron un triste final_

Tails: _Este es verdadero, solo danos la oportunidad de presentarnos, y veras que somos buenas personas_

Shade: _Dame solo una razón por la cual deba confiar en ustedes_

Dash: (llegando con un ramo de flores de muchos colores) _Señorita Shade, encontré unas poquitas mas, pero son algo pequeñas_

Shade: (levantando a Dash con un brillo en sus ojos) _Bueno, me convenciste, zorro, ustedes pueden venir a mi templo _(mirada fría y seria) _Eso no significa que yo confié en ustedes_

Tails: _¿Tienes un templo?_

Shade: _No hablemos mas, vamos a tu barco, luego los llevare. Como parte del trato tendrán que regalarme a esta adorable cosita_

Dash: _Su ropa es muy fría_

Tails: _Antes de ir debemos buscar a…_

Knuckles: (cayendo desde el cielo) _Mierda, Tails, pise una de tus estúpidas trampas eléctricas_

Tails: _Knuckles, te presento a Shade, ella dice tener un templo_

Shade: _Bueno, vayamos a la playa, ya vi donde está su barco. Vamos, pequeño amiguito, si te portas bien te dejare llevar mis espadas_ (levanta sus espadas con una mano y de la otra lleva a Dash de la mano)

Knuckles: _¿Algo para contarme?_

Tails: _Me patearon el trasero y Dash, al parecer, me salvo_

Knuckles: _Creo que eso te convierte en el más débil del grupo_

Tails: _Te gane a ti, y sin intentarlo_

Knuckles: _Aun debes bajarle la potencia a esas malditas trampas, todavía duelen_

Tails: _Lo tendré en cuenta, a ella ni siquiera pudo derribarla_

El grupo fue en búsqueda de la pareja de erizos que ya se encontraban en la playa buscando a Dash, Shade no hablo con nadie, únicamente con Dash, con quien jugaba tranquilamente, dio a Tails una señal para que la siguieran. Ella los fue llevando hasta la parte más alta de la isla.

Amy: (en una silla de ruedas siendo empujada por Knuckles) _¿Por qué esa mujer tiene a mi hijo?_

Tails: _Ella se encariño con él, nada más, si no fuera por eso, yo estaría cortado a la mitad, o en cuatro, o en ocho, o en dieciséis, treinta y dos, sesenta y cuatro, ciento veintiocho, doscientos cincuenta y seis…_

Sonic: Amigo, amigo, amigo _¿Qué haces?_

Tails: _Solo intento relajarme como puedo, estuve a punto de ser partido a la mitad por la mujer delante de mí, no es cosa de calma_

El grupo llego hasta arriba del camino, frente a ellos había un pequeño edificio algo cubierto por las raíces, era de un solo piso.

Shade: _Bienvenidos, al templo de Hades_

Sonic: _Solo es… una casa grande_

Knuckles: _Es un templo, el aire está limpio_

Shade: _¿El aire?_

Knuckles: _Supongo has estado aquí mucho tiempo, el aire está limpio, me recuerda al templo donde vivía hace tanto tiempo_

El grupo entro por una puerta, les llamo la atención la forma del templo, era angosto y de un solo piso, pero muy largo. Una vez adentro se sorprendieron del olor que se respiraba.


	12. Saga 5 Capitulo 2

**SAGA SHADE**

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenida**

Sonic: 24 años

Tails: 21 años

Knuckles: 25 años

Amy: 24 años

Dash 5 años

Shade: 23 años

El grupo entro al templo, era algo oscuro y se mantenía iluminado por un buen número de grandes antorchas, Shade tiro sus espadas en la entrada mientras conversaba alegremente con Dash; detrás de ellos entraron los cuatro amigos, los cuales se preocuparon por el olor y la oscuridad del templo.

Sonic: _Este lugar apesta_

Knuckles: _¿Qué es ese olor, Shade?_

Shade: _Proviene de muchas cosas, no me gustaría contarles con el pequeñito aquí_

Sonic: _Otra vez una historia larga. Cariño, vamos a pasear por el exterior del templo con Dash_

Amy: _yo quiero saber de qué trata todo esto, vayan ustedes dos, le hará bien a Dash pasar un tiempo con su padre_

Sonic: _Esta bien. Tails, cualquier cosa que le pase a Amy, avísame sin pensarlo_

Tails: _Tranquilo, hermano, recuerda que yo soy el doctor_

Sonic: _Dash, ven, vamos a jugar una carrera mientras tus tíos hablan_

Dash: (emocionado) _Si, papa, vamos, vamos, quiero que veas que pronto podre alcanzarte_

Sonic: _Eso espero, hasta pronto seguro tendrás tu propio bastón _(el dúo sale corriendo a toda velocidad)

Shade: (sorprendida por la velocidad) _Creí que solo era un mito_

Tails: _¿Disculpa?_

Shade: _No tiene importancia. Ustedes son un grupo algo raro_

Knuckles: _Volviendo al tema ¿Podrías contarnos algo sobre el templo?_

Shade: _Todavía no estoy en plan de confiar_

Knuckles: _Realmente no nos importa tu confianza, solo estamos aquí por una cosa, y nos iremos sin decir nada_

Shade: _Si quieren pelear, todavía tengo energía para luchar por una semana sin parar. Pero no usen a un pequeño adorable como su escudo _(mirando a Tails)

Tails: _Uno, estaba protegiéndolo de ti. Dos, tenemos a una mujer embarazada aquí, no queremos pelea_

Shade: _Ya me han engañado con varios trucos, y este no es el más bajo de todos_

Amy: _¿A qué se refiere con trucos?_

Knuckles: _Bueno, es sencillo, has estado en guerra ¿verdad? _(lo mira enojada) _¿Que tanto sabes de la situación en el exterior?_

Shade: _Los porque nunca me han importado. Pero sé que este es el último templo de Hades que sigue en pie, probablemente del mundo entero_

Knuckles: _Y es probable que estés en lo correcto; los porque son sencillos, hay una guerra religio…_

Shade: _Los porque nunca me han importado, y menos ahora_

Tails: _¿Acaso no hay más miembros de tu clan?_

Shade: _Hace mucho tiempo que soy la ultima de mi clan_

Amy: _Igual que Knuckles_

Shade: _No creo que sea igual_

Knuckles: _Estoy seguro que no es así; mi clan simplemente se extinguió por falta de fe_

Shade: _Mi clan fue asesinado uno por uno, todos murieron protegiendo este templo_

Knuckles: _Te contare mi historia, luego tú me cuentas la tuya, así "confías" en nosotros_

Shade: _Inicia entonces _(sentándose en el suelo)

Tails: (a Amy) _¿Sin sillas?_

Amy: _Yo tengo la mía _(sacando la lengua)

Tails: _Este templo me da escalofríos_

Knuckles y Tails se sentaron en suelo, y Knuckles comenzó a contarle a Shade todo lo que había vivido, la desaparición de su familia, su soledad, sus estudios de lo antiguo, su descubrimiento de los rituales olvidados, el conocer a sus amigos, y la destrucción de su templo. Paso una hora hasta que termino.

Knuckles: _Luego ellos me invitaron a ser parte de su equipo_

Shade: _Lamentablemente no sé nada de rituales, a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, y como dijiste, muchos libros mienten; no puede haber un ritual que trate sobre la armonía entre los tres dioses_

Knuckles: _Estoy seguro que funcionara, solo te pido que me prestes tu biblioteca, yo mismo lo preparare_

Shade: _Supongo que no hay problema_

Knuckles: _Aunque antes ¿Nos contaras sobre tu pasado?_

Shade: _No hay mucho que contar, siempre han aparecido locos religiosos o mercenarios mal pagados, mi clan los mato a todos, ellos nos mataron a nosotros, y así fue siempre desde que naci_

Knuckles: _¿Y cómo puedes ser la única sobreviviente?_

Shade: Les contare desde el principio. E_ra la hija del jefe del clan, mi padre era un hombre sabio y fuerte, por eso su protección era siempre la prioridad del clan; y para él su única prioridad era protegerme. Crecí siendo una niña mimada y sobreprotegida por todo el clan, en especial mi padre; desconocía todo sobre el exterior y más aun sobre los ataques al templo. Tenía 8 años cuando sucedió, salí a jugar fuera del templo y cuando regrese a la aldea, todos y cada uno estaban muertos, las casas habían sido incendiadas y la mitad de los muertos no eran de nuestro clan_

Tails: _No vimos ninguna aldea destruida_

Shade: _Esta isla está protegida por el dios Hades, su fuego divino rodea esta isla, nos daba grandes cosechas, pero cuando quede yo sola, el bosque comenzó a crecer, y solo, se ocupo de borrar cada centímetro de mi aldea, por mi parte una vez estuve sola me mude a este templo _(señala una esquina en donde se ven un colchón sucio en el suelo)

Tails: (para sí mismo) _Se ve… cómoda_

Knuckles: _No respetas mucho tu templo_

Shade: _Lo he protegido toda mi vida, es suficiente muestra de respeto_

Knuckles: _Esta no es la forma de mostrar respeto ante un dios_

Shade: _Solo eres un perro de Zeus ¿Qué sabes de los dioses?_

Knuckles: _Más de lo que podrías imaginarte. Aunque no puedo hablar de eso_

Shade: _Bueno, deja que te muestre algo_

Shade retrocede unos pasos del grupo y extiende su mano, el grupo mira sorprendido como una gran bola oscura de color violeta empieza a crecer en su mano

Shade: _Esta es la prueba de un verdadero monje _(hace desaparecer la esfera) _Al llegar a los 15 años, en mi clan se sometía a los jóvenes a una prueba para probar su fe; solo siendo un verdadero monje, fiel al dios Hades, eras merecedor de un fragmento del poder de Hades_

Tails: (interesado) _¿Podríamos darle una mirada a ese fragmento?_

Shade: _No tiene forma física, zorro, o está en ti o no está en ti_

Knuckles: _Interesante historia ¿Creí que no sabias nada de rituales?_

Shade: _Si van a quedarse aquí, supongo que con el tiempo entenderán todo. Lamentablemente no tengo lugar donde puedan quedarse_

Tails: _Bueno, podríamos quedarnos en el interior del templo y traer nuestras tiendas_

Shade: _Hay reglas que deberán respetar_

Knuckles: (Se inclina para mostrar respeto) _Yo mismo me encargare de cómo invitados, mostrar el máximo respeto a tu templo y a ti_

Shade: _Perro de Zeus_

Knuckles:_ ¿Dónde está la biblioteca?_

Shade: _En el piso de abajo, pero deberán saber un par de cosas sobre el templo, los templos de Hades no son lugares tan hogareños o extravagantes como los templos de afuera_

El grupo se levanto para seguir a Shade, cuando escucharon que Sonic entro a toda velocidad al templo, llevaba a Dash en sus brazos y el pequeño estaba llorando

Dash: _Mami _(saltando de Sonic y abrazando a su madre)

Amy: _¿Pero qué le sucedió?_

Sonic: _Detrás del templo hay un cementerio algo tenebroso, Dash lo vio y salió corriendo, estuve horas hasta que lo encontré en el bosque. Incluso supero mi velocidad_

Amy: (enojada) _¿Tu hijo está llorando y solo te importa eso?_

Dash: _Quiero irme de aquí _(llorando)

Voz de ultratumba: _No deberías tener miedo, eso es algo natural_

El grupo escucho una voz que sonaba como eco en sus oídos, todos se dieron vuelta en distintas direcciones, excepto Shade, pero no lograron ver a nadie

Tails: _¿Shade, que fue eso?_

Shade: (mirando hacia arriba) _No confió en ellos ¿Por qué te metes?_

Knuckles: _¿Con quién hablas?_

Sonic: _Creo que el templo está hablando_

Shade: _Ella es Tikal_

Tails: _Creí que eras la única en el templo_

Shade: _La única con vida, Tikal ya materialízate o lo que sea_

Tikal: _Perdona, Shade, pero verlo llorar me dio mucha pena_

Junto a Amy fue apareciendo una equidna trasparente, vestía ropas antiguas y coloridas, tenía una linda sonrisa. Los cuatro amigos quedaron congelados con su aparición.

Tikal: _Vamos, pequeñito, un cementerio no es razón para llorar_

Dash: (mira muy sorprendido por un segundo) _Eres… invisible_

Tikal: _Claro, porque yo descanso en ese cementerio, y no es de educado que llores solo por ver donde duermo ¿Está bien?_

Dash: _Pero… ¿Por qué duermes?_

Tikal: _Porque mi vida física termino… tristemente, pero ves que aun así sigo sonriendo, por eso tú que todavía estas con vida, deberías tener una sonrisa más grande_

Dash: (sonriendo) _¿Así?_

Tikal: _Exacto_

Dash: _Pero es difícil, usted tiene una sonrisa muy bonita_

Tikal: _Que lindo eres…_

Dash: _Me llamo Dash Rose_

Tikal: _Un gusto, yo me llamo Tikal y… ¿Quién es ella?_

Dash: _Ella es mi madre_

Tikal: _Tu madre es… que raro_

Amy: _¿Perdón?_

Tikal: _Nada, olvídalo _(caminando hacia Shade) _Shade, ella chica esta engañándote_

Shade: _Lo sabia _(se prepara para pelear)

Sonic: _Tranquila, tranquila, acá nadie engaña a nadie_

Tikal: _No es una mujer erizo, eso estoy segura_

Knuckles: _Señorita, usted… sus ropas las he visto_

Shade: _Ya basta, hablen ahora o mueran_

Amy: _Bueno, no podemos _(mira a Sonic)

Tikal: _Shade, tranquila, creo que yo he exagerado ¿Dices ser la madre de ese niño?_

Amy: _Si, él es mi hijo_

Tikal: _Pues si se parecen mucho, y él niño si es erizo_

Sonic: _Espera, espera, mujer muerta ¿Quieres decir que mi hijo es 100% erizo?_

Tikal: _Si _(riéndose fuertemente, causando un gran eco) _Shade, deja que se queden, estoy segura que estamos cerca de algo grande_

Amy: _Que alivio, Sonic, Dash… no es como yo _(abraza a Dash)

Sonic: _Bueno, si es un alivio, pero tampoco es tan malo _(se acerca para abrazar a Amy y Dash)

Shade: (muy enojada) _Ya estoy cansada, por la única razón que lo voy a dejar quedarse, es porque ese zorro se desmayo y me dio lastima_

Tikal: _Parece que lo asuste_

Knuckles: (pensando y diciendo en voz alta) _Exacto, ya he visto esa forma de vestirse, están en mis libros, pero son de más de casi un milenio de antigüedad_

Tikal: _Yo diría medio milenio_

Knuckles: (se inclina) _Mis respetos a una sabia anciana_

Tikal: _Solo tengo 20 años, o más bien cuando morí_

Shade: _Bueno, esto se está poniendo difícil, vamos por partes. Vayan a buscar a su barco lo necesario para quedarse, luego les hare un tour o lo que sea y les diré las reglas del lugar_

Knuckles: _Por mi está bien _(pone a un desmayado Tails sobre su hombro) _iremos rápidamente, cuiden de Amy y Dash. Sonic, necesito tu ayuda para traer todo para acampar_

Sonic: _Esta bien, amigo_

Dash: _Yo quiero ayudar, papa_

Sonic: _Bueno, pero no te separes de mí_

Shade: _Disculpen..._

Sonic: _¿Si?_

Shade: _¿Podría quedarse Dash aquí? Le mostrare el templo hasta que vuelvan _(sonrisa extraña)

Sonic: _Claro… si… él quiere_

Tikal: _Entiendan a Shade, con la dura vida que ha tenido en el templo. No es raro que no pueda resistirse a la más mínima ternura._

Dash: _Pero quiero ayudar a mi papa_

Shade: _Te mostrare la colección de espadas de mi clan_

Dash: _Si, si, me quedo, me quedo_

Sonic se fue junto con Knuckles y un desmayado Tails en dirección al barco. Mientras Amy y Dash paseaban por el interior de los cuartos del templo

Tikal: _Perdón, Amy ¿pero como fue que paso todo?_

Amy: _Tengo prohibido hablar de eso, ordenes de mi… creador. Solo siendo de la familia puedes saberlo_

Shade: (empujando la silla de Amy) _¿Quieres decir siendo parte de su tripulación?_

Amy: _Bueno, sí, pero llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que somos una familia_

Tikal: _Esta bien, yo soy un fantasma, creo poder saberlo. Igual no puedo abandonar el templo_

Amy: _¿Por qué?_

Tikal: _Veras…_

Tikal comenzó a contarle sobre su vida a Amy y Dash, llego el anochecer cuando los tres amigos con Tails ya preparado para no desmayarse llegaron de regreso al templo. Dentro de él armaron todo el equipo para pasar su estadía ahí.

Tails: (con Tikal) _Esto es increíble, puedes cambiar la densidad de tu cuerpo para desaparecer completamente_

Tikal: _Escucha, Tails, no es bueno meterse en las artes ocultas de los dioses, mejor intenta estudiar las artes oscuras de tu especie_

Tails: _Pero con solo un poco de información, podría crear algo que imite la…_

Tikal: _Eres algo idiota_

Sonic: _Déjala en paz, tiene razón. Además, Amy te necesita, les dije que era mala idea venir ahora_

Tails: _traje todo lo necesario en caso de que este por nacer el bebe, hermano, tómalo con calma _(se mete a una tienda)

Sonic: _Perdona a mi amigo. Amy me dijo sobre ti ¿Por qué no puedes abandonar el templo?_

Tikal: _Bueno, hace más de 500 años, mi padre tuvo la idea de atacar otros templos, pensaba que todo el mundo solo debía respetar a Hades. Yo creí que lo mejor era preguntarle a Hades mismo si era buena idea_

Sonic: _¿Preguntarle vos misma? ¿Cómo?_

Tikal: _Veras, la razón por la que nuestro clan se llama "Laberinto del infierno" es porque protegemos la entrada hacia un laberinto, un laberinto infinito en su profundidad donde solo se puede continuar bajando pisos, se dice que el mismo termina en la entrada al trono donde Hades descansa_

Sonic: _¿Y es verdad?_

Tikal: _Nunca llegue a comprobarlo, baje 50 pisos y solo encontré otra escalera, entonces decidí volver, perdí la noción del tiempo y creí que no había tardado mucho, mi cuerpo aun se veía como si tuviera 20 años. Recuerdo que una vez llegue a la mitad del camino de regreso y vi el esqueleto sin vida de mi padre, con las ropas de jefe, me asuste tanto, no sabía qué hacer, creí que solo era una broma pero se veía tan real. Me apure en seguir subiendo para salir, una vez logre estar fuera del laberinto, no pude reconocer a nadie y todos me tenían miedo. Quise correr fuera del templo pero me detuve, no podía salir aunque quisiera, no podía dar un paso fuera del templo. El jefe del clan en esa época me reconoció como una leyenda del pasado, fue él quien me explico mi destino y el de mi padre, quien al pasar los años desde que desaparecí, comenzó a bajar por su cuenta._

Sonic: _Debió ser difícil_

Tikal: _Al principio si, luego sola, la mente se adapta a la idea, he ayudado mucho a la gente del clan, y a Shade también. Yo fui quien la educo, entreno y crio una vez quedo ella sola_

Sonic: _¿Nunca has pensado en intentar bajar el laberinto otra vez?_

Tikal: _¿Por qué lo haría?_

Sonic: _Bueno, ahora tienes todo el tiempo posible_

Tikal: _Nunca lo he pensado_

Knuckles: (emocionado) _Sonic, Sonic, mira_

Sonic: _¿Knuckles? Nunca te he visto así_

Knuckles: _Lo encontré, es el último ritual_

Shade: Es un suicidio, idiota, por algo mi clan lo abandono

Knuckles: (emocionado) _No, no es cierto, tu clan lo abandono porque vio que era mostrar respeto a los otros dos dioses, es por lo que lo hizo mi clan en el pasado_

Tikal: _Perdón, Knuckles, pero ni yo he escuchado de ese ritual_

Knuckles: _Pero la forma de hacerlo, se completa con mis marcas, es como un patrón para unirlas_

Sonic: _Yo estoy de acuerdo con Knuckles, hay que intentarlo_

Shade: _No es posible, el final es un suicidio_

Knuckles: _No me interesa, mañana mismo lo haremos… Shade, por favor _(mirada seria)

Shade: _Es tu vida, igual ya he intentando matarte_

Knuckles: _Debo mostrárselo a Tails, adiós_

Sonic: _Shade ¿Cuál es el final del que hablan?_

Shade: _Debo apuñalar a Knuckles_

Sonic: _¿Qué?_

Shade: _Esa no es la peor parte, debemos hacerlo dentro de un círculo de fuego pequeño, nos cocinara antes de terminar con esa estupidez_

Sonic: _Knuckles… Yo confió en él, estoy seguro que dará resultado; igual debo hablar con él _(va en busca de Knuckles)

Tikal: _Shade, ahora que estamos solas, debes saber algo_

Shade: _¿Si?_

Tikal: _La mujer embarazada… en realidad es una sirena_

Shade: _¿Una sirena con piernas y fuera del océano?_

Tikal: _Ella no me ha contado nada aun, pero lo supe desde que la vi. Este grupo al parecer tiene muchos secretos_

Shade: _Si, es cierto_

Tikal: _Prepárate para mañana, ellos planean algo_

Shade: _Tengo suerte que seas parte del templo, Tikal, al menos se en quien no debo confiar_

Tikal: _Solo sé que mañana las cosas no irán bien, y el templo sufrirá. Pero estas personas no se ven malas_

Shade: _Yo no bajare la guardia, te lo prometo_


	13. Saga 5 Capitulo 3

**SAGA SHADE**

**Capitulo 3: Despedida**

Sonic: 24 años

Tails: 21 años

Knuckles: 25 años

Amy: 24 años

Dash 5 años

Shade: 23 años

No llego el amanecer cuando Knuckles se despertó, la emoción no lo dejaba dormir por lo que decidió ir preparando el ritual. Camino un poco por el templo viendo las tiendas de sus amigos, miro en una esquina donde estaba un colchón vacio, le llamo la atención que aquel equidna no se encontrara durmiendo como el resto. Comenzó a buscarla para que le ayudara a preparar el ritual, pero no se encontraba por ningún lado del interior del templo. Fue Tikal quien le aviso que se fue al cementerio detrás del templo. Al llegar le llamo la atención la forma del cementerio, por un lado tumbas bien cuidadas y acomodadas, por ahí se encontraba Shade caminando y observando entre ellas; pero por el otro lado, se veían tumbas sin nombre y muy mal cuidadas, muchas tenían solo rocas en lugar de tumbas y estaban separadas de las otras.

Knuckles: _Extraño cementerio_

Shade: _¿Ya despierto?_

Knuckles: _¿Por qué estas tumbas están separadas del resto?_

Shade: _Aquí descansa mi clan, aquellos son invasores con mala suerte_

Knuckles: _Respetable que le des un merecido descanso después de haberte atacado_

Shade: _Es parte de nuestro trabajo, es nuestra forma de mostrar respeto a Hades, después de todo, los muertos son su propiedad_

Knuckles: _Creí que no seguías las costumbres del templo_

Shade: _Realmente es de las pocas que no me molestan, Tikal fue quien me quiso educar en todas estas formalidades, pero yo prefería seguir entrenando para proteger el templo_

Knuckles: _¿Has pasado mucho tiempo protegiéndolo, verdad? Se lo que se siente_

Shade: _Quiero saber una cosa ¿Por qué estas tan empeñado en querer completar aquel ritual?_

Knuckles: _Porque respeto a los dioses, ellos fueron quienes nos pusieron en este mundo, y por nuestros los errores de nuestros antepasados, ellos nos abandonaron, solo quiero remendar eso_

Shade: _¿Y cómo puedes seguir pensando así después de dejar que destruyeran tu templo?_

Knuckles: _Porque mis amigos me enseñaron que mi fe no está en un templo, está en mí, yo soy mi templo desde ese día_

Shade: _Un pensamiento perfecto para un fracasado_

Knuckles: (se enoja, pero reflexiona) _Iré a preparar todo para el ritual, aun te pido por favor que me des una mano, nos vemos_

Shade: _No harás nada hasta el mediodía, en donde pueda vigilarlos a todos al mismo tiempo_

Knuckles: (suspira) _Tranquila, haremos el ritual, y luego nos iremos antes del anochecer_

Knuckles intento dar la vuelta e irse, pero sintió a Shade a punto de atacarlo por la espalda, y la detuvo antes de que pudiera atacarle.

Knuckles: _¿Has enloquecido?_

Shade: _No confió en ustedes y sus sucios trucos, se que esa mujer embarazada es una sirena disfrazada_

Knuckles: _No… eso es una historia muy larga, pero no podemos hablar sobre eso_

Shade: _¿Por qué debería confiar en ustedes?_

Shade termino su pregunta mientras forcejeaba para liberarse, pero al instante solo vio como ella y Knuckles se desmayaban al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que ambos pudieron recobrar el sentido, estaban atados junto a todos sus amigos que aun estaban inconscientes y un erizo intentaba llamar su atención.

Erizo: _Bueno, al fin han despertado_

Shade: _¿Qué mierda eres tú?_

Erizo: (Le da un puñetazo en la cara) _Mas respetos con el antepasado de un dios, sucia bruja, pronto limpiaremos este centro del mal_

Shade: _¿Qué?_

Shade y Knuckles vieron para todos lados, un grupo de varios hombres, vestidos con largas togas, se encargaban de acomodar grandes cajas junto a todas las paredes del templo.

Erizo: _¿Quién es el jefe de este aquelarre?_

Knuckles: _Yo lo soy ¿Quién eres tú?_

El erizo no respondió a la pregunta y empujando a Knuckles lo lanzo frente a él para que todos lo vieran

Erizo: _Compañeros míos, paren un segundo y vean con ustedes, la forma física del mal, este hereje es el encargado de mantener vivo el ultimo agujero. Hoy les prometo, como mi abuelo y mi padre, destruiré todo recinto que manche la tierra creada por nuestro gran dios Zeus_

Terminando con su discurso, todos sus compañeros gritaron de felicidad y siguieron trabajando con gran velocidad. Paso un tiempo en el que Sonic logro despertarse e intentar entender la situación.

Sonic: _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué le hicieron a Amy y Dash?_

Knuckles: _Tranquilo, Sonic, están bien, parece que nos drogaron para dormirnos_

Erizo: _O pobre erizo, no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?_

Sonic: _¿Quién eres?_

Erizo: _Me llamo Hermes_

Hermes era un erizo de la misma altura de Sonic, algo más viejo y de color marrón; vestía una toga común como el resto y tenia largas piernas con unas extrañas ojotas.

Hermes: _soy el líder de "Lo defensores del gran Zeus", nos encargamos desde hace años de limpiar el planeta, pido perdón por no poder salvarte a ti o a tu familia, pero lástima que est…_

El erizo no termino de decir su frase cuando Sonic con un movimiento casi zumbante con sus piernas, logro liberarlas de las cuerdas que las tenían aprisionadas y le dio una gran patada al erizo que lo mando a volar lejos.

Sonic: _Maldito idiota, mi esposa está embarazada, no pueden sedarla_

Hombres: "_Golpeo a nuestro líder" "mátenlo"_

Sonic corrió aun con los brazos amarrados y comenzó a pelear con cualquiera que se acercara a él, estuvo controlando la situación hasta que un dardo voló desde las sombras dándole en el cuello y dejándolo aturdido en el suelo

Hermes: _Buen trabajo, Sim_

Los equidnas y el erizo miraron hacia un rincón del templo y ahí se encontraba un mono de pelaje oscuro y cuerpo muy delgado, tenía una cerbatana de madera muy larga.

Sim: (apoyándose contra la pared en pose de descanso) _Es de dosis baja, atenlo rápido_

Hermes se levanto del suelo y ordeno que pongan a Sonic junto al resto de amigos que estaban atados. Fueron horas largas entre que no sabían qué hacer y todos se despertaban asustados e impotentes de reaccionar ante la situación. Luego fueron puestos alrededor de una gran caja en el centro del templo mientras veían como destruían todo rastro del campamento del grupo de Sonic y estatuas en honor a Hades que decoraban parte del templo.

Hermes: _Oremos, compañeros_

Todos se sentaron de rodillas con las manos juntas frente a Hermes, quien se encontraba dándole las espaldas a Sonic y sus amigos.

Hermes: _Hoy estamos aquí para dar un paso ante el gran Zeus, como mi abuelo y mi padre, yo, Hermes XXV, destruiré un templo de Hades, y no solo eso, sino el último de ellos. Lamentablemente este centro del mal ha corrompido la alma de tanto niños y mujeres, pero ya no podemos salvarlos, es triste_

El grupo empezó a rezar mientras Hermes se acerco y comenzó a hablar en voz baja al grupo

Hermes: _Verán, dentro de una hora todo este lugar se convertirá en un gran cráter, para eso nosotros estaremos muy lejos observando el espectáculo, pero en parte nos la deben, si morir es ir con su dios _(dándole la espalda y caminando entre sus compañeros)

Shade: _Knuckles, perdón por desconfiar de ustedes_

Knuckles: _Tranquila, Shade, ya nos hemos visto en peores situaciones_

Shade: _Yo no puedo liberarme ¿Y ustedes?_

Knuckles: _Bueno, conociendo a mi equipo, Tails se libero recién se despertó y desato los brazos de Sonic aun no sé cómo; para Sonic ni aun tantas cuerdas es suficiente para detener sus piernas. Y sinceramente, si estas cuerdas no pueden detener a Sonic, para mí son papel_

Knuckles termino su frase y con un rápido forcejeo corto todas las cuerdas poniéndose de pie frente a todos, Tails salto intentando liberar a Amy y Dash, mientras Sonic comenzó a mover sus piernas liberándose en un segundo.

Tails: _Listo, Shade, ahora eres libre_

Shade: _Gracias, zorro_

Tails: _Sonic, tu Bo lo tiene ese tipo y mis pistolas, aquel y aquel, mi cinturón con municiones están sobre aquellos escombros_

Sonic: _Entendido, amigo, cuida mucho a Amy y Dash, por favor, yo iré por nuestras cosas_

Tails: _Shade, tus armas están sobre aquel rincón cerca del mono_

Shade: _Yo me ocupo de él_

Knuckles: _Yo me encargo de todos los demás y el tipo raro, vamos_

El grupo tomo por sorpresa a todos sus secuestradores, quien no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar cuando Sonic convertido en una ráfaga logro recuperar su bastón y las armas de Tails entregándoselas en las manos de su amigo. Knuckles y Dash ayudaron a Amy a refugiarse lejos mientras tenía problemas para caminar. Tails tomo sus armas y le fue abriendo paso a Shade para que pudiera recuperar sus espadas gemelas.

Shade casi logra llegar hasta ellas pero fue detenida por los rápidos disparos del mono que pudo esquivar con dificultad

Sim: _Sin tus armas no eres nada, bruja_

Shade: _Acércate y pruébalo_

Sim: _Solo los involucionados pelean de frente_

Tails: (abriéndose paso entre sus enemigos) _Entonces, intenta con alguien de tu nivel, simio_

Tails comenzó a dispararle al mono quien evadió todos los tiros con facilidad haciendo piruetas y respondiendo los disparos.

Tails: _¿Dardos? Eso es del siglo pasado_

El mono no devolvió el insulto y siguió disparando sus dardos que volaban a gran velocidad, Tails esquivaba fácilmente con su rápido vuelo, dando los dardos en los propios "compañeros" del simio.

Tails: _¿No te importa dañar a tus amigos?_

Sim: _Si se meten en mi camino, de nada sirven_

Tails pensó por un momento que lo mejor era llevarse al mono fuera del templo para evitar que siga dañando a más gente.

Tails: _Este no es lugar para dos artilleros ¿Por qué no lo resolvemos en el bosque?_

Tails voló fuera del templo siendo perseguido por algunos hombres y por Sim que seguía disparando al zorro intentando derribarlo y aun dañando a sus compañeros quienes se cruzaban en el medio de él.

Sonic: (rodeado y derribando enemigos) _Mierda, Tails, debías quedarte a cuidar a Amy_

Knuckles:(desde lejos y agarrando de la mano a Dash) _Sonic, yo los cuidare bien, tú encárgate de ellos_

Knuckles derrotaba a cualquiera que se le acercara sin sudar un poco. Mientras tanto Shade y Sonic se encargaban de derrotar a todos los demás enemigos que amenazaban el templo. Ninguno de los tres vio a Hermes, quien escondido entre las peleas, oculto un explosivo e inicio la cuenta regresiva.

Hermes: _Solo una hora necesito_

Tikal: _Gracias por el aviso _(riendo y volando lejos hacia donde está Shade) _Shade, ese erizo activo un aparato extraño, dijo que en una hora algo iba a pasar_

Shade: (peleando y cortando a cualquiera que se crucé en su camino) _Mierda, hay demasiadas cajas con explosivos, necesito más de una hora_

Tikal salió volando causando terror en quien intentara atacarla y solo viera como ella los atravesaba ignorándolos, llego hasta Sonic informándole lo mismo. El erizo intento abrirse paso en dirección de Hermes quien intentaba irse del templo. Sonic le bloqueo el camino e intento darle una patada a la que Hermes detuvo solo cubriéndose con su brazo.

Hermes: _Esta vez no me tomaras por sorpresa, erizo, no creas que eres el único que sabe dar una buena patada_

Hermes giro rápidamente y lanzo una patada que Sonic intento bloquear con su brazo, pero se sorprendió cuando el impulso de la patada lo mando a volar contra una pared. El daño hubiera sido peor pero su choque fue amortiguado por un gran número de hombres que fueron arrastrados con Sonic.

Sonic: (levantándose con dificultad y pensando) _Esa fuerza es increíble, seguramente me rompió el brazo con solo una patada. Al menos no fue el brazo bueno, todavía puedo ganarle_

Sonic fue corriendo a toda velocidad esquivando e ignorando a cualquier otro rival, llego hasta el otro erizo quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa, ambos empezaron un juego de esquivar patadas, el resto solo se quedo observando sorprendido con la velocidad que ambos erizos peleaban.

Por otro lado, Tails seguía escapando de su perseguidor, quien saltaba de árbol en árbol persiguiéndolo, ambos se habían alejado tanto que ya habían dejado atrás a cualquiera que intentara seguirles el paso a pie.

El mono siguió saltando y disparando los dardos, pero Tails volaba y esquivaba con facilidad cualquier dardo que llegara cerca de él. El zorro igual ya se había cansado de volar e intento continuar su marcha a pie, pero esta vez cualquier intento de seguir escapando era bloqueado por el mono, quien zigzagueaba profesionalmente entre árbol y árbol atrapando al zorro en aquel lugar. A Tails no le quedo más que esconderse detrás de un árbol y pensar en una estrategia

Tails: (pensando y revisando sus municiones) _Mierda, ya me quede sin balas eléctricas, solo me queda usar las bombas de humo y las balas de gas_, pero son muy lentas... gaste la mayoría de mis balas "Sonic" contra Shade… me tendré que arriesgar contigo…

El zorro tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos al tener que esquivar otra vez los disparos del mono, podía escuchar el sonido que producían al impactar contra la madera de los arboles, lo que lo ponía nervioso. Aun así se las arreglo para volar con todas sus fuerzas intentando perderlo insatisfactoriamente por la velocidad del mono y el cansancio de sus colas que ya lo estaban dejando muy cansado y entorpecía su habilidad para esquivar. Al zorro no le quedo más que seguir escapando a pie, pero al esconderse, para su mala suerte perdió de vista al mono y un completo silencio lo rodeo. Tails comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados intentando encontrarlo, fue una mala idea intentar enfrentar a un mono en un bosque. De repente un dardo llego volando a una increíble velocidad que no le dio tiempo de esquivar al zorro y le impacto en el brazo. Tails nervioso se lo arranco en un segundo y empezó a sentirse mareado y se le nublaba la vista, aun así pudo ver al mono quien caminaba lentamente hacia él.

Sim: (caminando hacia Tails) _Al menos me sirvió para irme de ese apestoso templo_

Tails: _¿Qué tenía ese dardo?_

Sim: _Es una mezcla especial, no sé ni cómo te mantienes de pie_

Tails: (cae sentado al suelo) _¿Voy a morir?_

Sim: (llegando frente a Tails) _Si, pero no por mi dardo _(sacando un cuchillo) _Acabe con todos mis dardos venenosos en aquellos idiotas que se cruzaban en mi camino. A ti solo te inyecte algo que te inmovilizara por horas_

Tails espero a que el mono se acercara hacia él y cuando estuvo por acuchillarlo, Tails hizo explotar una granada de humo entre ellos causando una gran nube. El mono sentía arder sus ojos por el humo que exploto tan cerca de ambos y que no le dejaba ver absolutamente nada, se alejo de la zona saltando hacia encima de un árbol y espero pacientemente a que se disipara.

Sim: (sacude sus ojos) _Es un estúpido, solo alarga su muerte, ya ahora debe estar completamente con el cuerpo totalmente entumecido_

El mono pudo ver la cortina de humo desaparecer, pero el zorro ya no estaba ahí, aun así se encontraba recostado a los pies de un árbol con una mirada decaída y el cuerpo totalmente quieto.

Sim: (bajando del árbol y caminando con tranquilidad) _Ya es tu fin, zorro, no creo que puedas mover ni un musculo en este momento_

El mono camino con tranquilidad preparándose para matar a su presa, pero al acercarse, piso una trampa, al instante unos largos colmillos se cerraron clavándose en su pie y derribándolo.

Sim: (en el suelo y con la mirada asustada) _¿Qué mierda es esto?_

Tails: _La llamo trampa "Amy", pero no intentes sacártela porque…_

El mono no termino de escuchar la frase cuando intento abrir la trampa con sus manos, pero esta se activo otra vez, por lo que se abrió y se cerró rápidamente como masticándole el pie al mono que grito de dolor.

Tails: _Tiene un mecanismo de defensa, si intentas sacártela, te masticara el pie. Pero no te asustes, no tiene filo, así que no te cortara el pie, aunque si se te puede clavar un poco si sigues intentando sacártela _(ríe débilmente e intenta ponerse de pie)

Sim: _¿No te voy a dejar escapar, hijo de puta?_

El mono se levanto furioso, borrando su calmada mirada que tuvo todo el día, y brincando en un pie intento atacar al débil zorro, pero cuando hizo un paso con su único pie libre, otra trampa salto fuera de la tierra clavándose y dejándolo derribado en el suelo con una trampa en cada pie. El mono grito de dolor e impotencia mientras se arrastraba con sus manos intentando perseguir al zorro.

Sim: (tirado en suelo) _No intentes escapar, zorro de mierda_

Tails: (caminando con lentitud) _No intento escapar, solo estoy midiendo la distancia para el golpe final_

Sim: _¿Golpe final?_

Tails se alejo un poco del mono y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba disparo una de sus balas "Sonic" golpeando justo en la frente al mono dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

Tails: _Dormirás por horas, amigo… necesito llegar a un terreno donde me encuentren mis amigos… antes de…_

Tails siguió caminando casi arrastrándose y con los brazos caídos intentando encontrar el camino de regreso al templo.

En el templo Sonic y Hermes seguían peleando, la fuerza de las patadas del erizo marrón ponían en peligro al erizo azul quien sufría por el dolor de su brazo roto. Por otro lado Shade y Knuckles habían acabado ya con todo intento de resistencia del resto de enemigos quienes solo miraban derribados desde el suelo como ambos erizos mantenían una intensa pelea. Ambos equidnas intentaron retirar abrirse camino para retirar el explosivo principal, pero Hermes lo tenía bien protegido mientras peleaba con Sonic y nadie podía acercarse.

Tikal: _Ya no hay tiempo, Shade, deben escapar de aquí, sino quedaran enterrados en este lugar_

Knuckles: _No. No podemos dejar que el templo caiga, necesito realizar el ultimo ritual_

Shade: _Mierda, es a todo o nada. Knuckles, te abriré paso, tú llévate el explosivo lejos de aquí_

Shade corrió a toda velocidad con sus armas en cada mano, pero al intentar meterse en la pelea, Hermes atrapo a Sonic con una mano y agarrándolo del brazo roto lo uso de escudo para frenar a Shade, esta detuvo su espada antes de golpear a Sonic quedando desprotegida para que Hermes la mandara a volar lejos de solo una patada.

Knuckles: (revisando a Shade) _¿Estás bien?_

Tikal: _No es bueno que intentes meterte en la pelea de esos dos, Shade, son demasiado rápidos_

Shade: (levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Knuckles) _Pero no puedo dejar que la bomba explote, aun si retiramos los demás explosivos, el templo caerá_

Tikal: _Shade, deben salir de aquí, solo quedan 10 minutos para la explosión_

Shade: _Entonces… solo queda una cosa por hacer… Knuckles, haremos el ritual ahora_

Knuckles: _¿Qué?_

Shade: _Es lo único que nos queda por hacer, si no lo hacemos ahora, nunca mas podrás hacerlo_

Knuckles: _Yo…_

Shade: _No perdamos más tiempo, estoy segura que lo terminaremos si lo hacemos ya. Iré por el libro a la biblioteca, si Dash es tan rápido como Sonic, dile que te ayude a preparar todo hasta que lleguemos_

Knuckles y Dash intentaron preparar todo para el ritual con el poco tiempo que les quedaba, para suerte del equidna, el erizo era lo bastante veloz para conseguir todo lo requerido en cuestión de minutos y para cuando volvió Shade, vio que un gran círculo estaba preparado junto con velas.

Shade: _Se parece mucho a lo que hice con Tikal para conseguir mis poderes, así que será fácil ¿Preparado?_

Knuckles: _Si_

Shade empezó a recitar algo en un idioma que Dash no comprendía y le daba escalofríos, Knuckles por otro se sentó arrodillado en suelo, intento concentrarse porque aun oía a Sonic y Hermes en su infinita batalla.

Shade: _Knuckles, estas al tanto que Hades fue misericordioso, y que por tal, te dio permiso de llevar un alma, un alma que juras devolver cuando sea el día indicado. Por eso yo, Shade, alto monje de Hades, marco en tu cuerpo _(con un pincel empieza a poner una pintura especial sobre espalda y frente de Knuckles) _Esto es… no interfiere con las demás marcas, es más, parece formar algo_

Knuckles: _Concéntrate, Shade_

Shade: _Marco en tu alma, este sello, este contrato con Hades, para que él sepa que su alma siempre será cuidada, para que él día que sea regresada, esté preparada…_

De inmediato, Knuckles dejo de oír la oración de Shade, su vista se oscureció de inmediato y sentía que su mente ya no estaba en el templo, una luz roja lo fulmino y pudo encontrarse en un lugar donde nunca estuvo, una voz se escuchaba sonar muy desde el fondo, pero no podía distinguir de quien provenía

Voz: _Equidna, han pasado milenios desde que alguien se atrevió a llegar aquí_

Knuckles: _¿Qué es aquí?_

Voz: _Aquí no tiene nombre, más que el que tú desees darle_

Knuckles: _¿Volveré con mis amigos?_

Voz: _Si, equidna, pero antes, de parte de mis hermanos y de mi, toma este regalo, llévalo contigo, sabemos que lo usaras bien_

Knuckles: _Muchas gracias_

Voz: _Pero todo tiene un precio, y lamentablemente será muy caro_

Knuckles: _Yo…_

Voz: _Y porque estás aquí se que aceptaras el precio, gran sabio equidna_

Knuckles: _¿Puedo saber quién eres?_

Voz: _En realidad no tengo nombre, más que el que tú desees darle_

Knuckles: _Dijiste algo sobre tus hermanos, supongo que eres uno de los tres grandes dioses_

Voz: _Yo soy uno de los tres grandes dioses, y yo soy mis hermanos. Aun te falta mucho para alcanzar todas las respuestas, pero cuando lo hagas, ya me entenderás_

Knuckles: _En parte ya lo entiendo_

Voz: _Lleva esa sabiduría al mundo humano, compártela, es lo único que pedimos_

Knuckles: _Lo hare hasta que mi alma ya no pueda mas, lo prometo_

Voz: _Ese es el precio, adiós_

Knuckles otra vez fue cegado por una luz, volviendo a la realidad, pudo ver a Dash llorando y sentir el puñal en su espalda siendo retirado por Shade.

Shade: _Perdón, Knuckles, fallamos_

Knuckles: _No, Shade, lo hicimos_

Knuckles se puso de pie y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar intensamente, una luz envolvió su cuerpo dejando sorprendidos a todos los que miraban, excepto a los dos erizos que aun continuaban en su pelea al otro lado del templo.

Knuckles: _Shade, saca a Amy, Dash y a los que puedas de aquí, debo ocuparme de algo_

Shade: _Esta bien_

Knuckles salió corriendo creando un halo de luz por donde pasaba, llego en un segundo donde los dos erizos se enfrentaban y de un puñetazo derribo al erizo marrón quien no tuvo tiempo de levantarse cuando Sonic lo dejo inconsciente golpeándolo con su bastón. Knuckles tomo a ambos erizos y en casi un parpadeo fue saliendo y entrando del templo sacando a todos del templo.

Shade: (aun dentro del templo) _¿Qué harás ahora, Tikal?_

Tikal:_ Lo único que puedo hacer, debo comenzar a bajar otra vez ese laberinto _(Shade la mira triste) _¿Entiendes por que hizo lo que hizo?_

Shade: _Si… y es un idiota, pero supongo que tiene razón_

Tikal: _No te preocupes por mí, te prometo que cuando llegues ahí, yo ya estaré esperándote_

Shade: _Adiós, Tikal, siempre fuiste una gran madre y amiga_

Knuckles: _Queda un minuto, Shade_

Shade: _Nos veremos pronto_

Tikal: _Vive por ambas, Shade, vive muchos años felices por ambas_

Shade y Knuckles salieron corriendo del templo mientras Shade observaba como Tikal bajaba por las escaleras en dirección al laberinto, llegaron donde Sonic y Amy los esperaban con el gran grupo de hombres derrotados inconscientes. El grupo de amigos miro con tristeza como las explosiones comenzaron a escucharse en toda la isla.

Luego de las explosiones, un transformado Knuckles forzó a todos los miembros junto a Hermes, a que se encargaran de apagar las llamas que cubrían los restos del gran templo.

Sonic: (siendo curado por Dash dentro de una gran tienda) _Tenía razón, ese maldito me rompió un brazo_

Dash: _Estuviste increíble, papa, quisiera aprender a pelear como tu_

Sonic: _Podría enseñarte un par de trucos con el bastón y…_

Dash: _Si, pero quiero aprender pero con una espada_

Sonic: _¿Con una espada?_

Dash: _Si, una gran espada, como las que tenia Shade en su casa_

Sonic: _Pero el bastón es mejor, es más indicado para tu velocidad y puedes usarlo de tercer pierna_

Amy: _Déjalo, si él quiere una espada, dale una espada_

Dash: _Si, tendré una espada tendré una espada_

Hombre: _Disculpen, señores erizos, encontramos al zorro amigo suyo, al parecer Sim lo paralizo con uno de sus dardos. Tráiganlo, aquí están sus amigos… Disculpen, pero prometieron dejarnos ir luego de terminar ¿verdad?_

Sonic: _Si, me lo pueden preguntar 100 veces y la respuesta será "si"_

Hombre: _Gracias, señor, muy amable, señor_

Dos hombres traían a Tails y lo acostaron cerca de Sonic

Tails: _¿Fracasamos?_

Sonic: _No lo sé, amigo, esos dos están muy raros desde entonces, no sé porque Knuckles no retiro la bomba y salvo el templo_

Tails: _¿Knuckles?_

Sonic: _Tienes que verlo por ti mismo, está totalmente cambiado, hizo el ritual ha último minuto y se transformo en un dios o algo parecido_

Luego de apagar el fuego, Knuckles y Shade comenzaron a caminar en los restos del templo.

Knuckles: (aun brillando) _Perdón, Shade, yo creí…_

Shade: _Tienes razón, Knuckles, no te preocupes. O debo decir: Gran sabio monje_

Knuckles: (ríe) _Esto es momentáneo, es algo así como un residuo de donde estuve_

Shade: _Aquí fue un infierno, escuchar llorar a Dash me dolía_

Knuckles: (observa un hueco donde se ve el laberinto) _¿Crees que ella seguirá bajando?_

Shade: _Si, aunque la primera parte del laberinto cubre gran parte de la isla, ella siempre pudo llegar más lejos del templo_

Knuckles: _La entrada al infierno… algo me dice que es real_

Shade: _En los libros de la biblioteca se hablaba de que la mayoría de los templos de Hades escondían entradas o objetos del infierno, por eso eran los más amenazantes. Y ahora ya no queda ninguno en el mundo_

Knuckles: _Conozco uno que todavía existe_

Shade: _¿Cual?_

Knuckles: _Tú_

Shade: _Supongo que ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste _(ambos sonríen)

Hermes: _Disculpen, señores equidnas, pero nosotros ya terminamos aquí y…_

Shade: _Reúne a todos en un grupo, tengo algo que decir antes de dejar que se vayan. Knuckles, quiero…_

Knuckles: _Es tu decisión, solo tú puedes decidir que es mejor_

Hermes reunió a todos sus hombres frente a la única tienda que quedaba aun en pie luego de todo lo ocurrido.

Shade: _Si fuera por mí mataría a todos ustedes uno por uno, pero mi amigo Knuckles me hizo entrar en razón. Todos ustedes no son culpables de sus actos, fueron engañados, por ese hombre _(señala a Hermes)

Hermes:_ Yo no engañe a nadie_

Knuckles: _Has mentido ser el descendiente de un dios, peor aún, usas su nombre, y con él traes lo que dices ser "Las ojotas de Hermes"_

Hermes: (tartamudeando) _Si, yo… pues _(se levanta e intenta patear a Knuckles)

Knuckles: (frenando la poderosa patada solo con una mano) _Esto no es el objeto de un dios _(aprieta el pie de Hermes y rompe la ojota revelando que es mecánica) _Solo es tecnología humana_

Hermes: _Pero… yo…_

Shade: _Quiero que todos se vayan a su barco y se alejen de la isla, excepto tú, Hermes, no puedo perdonarte por lo que me hiciste_

Hermes: _No puedes hacerlo_

Hombre: _"Adiós, jefe" "nos vemos" "suerte"_

Sim: _Siempre me caíste mal, hasta nunca_

Hermes vio como todos los demás se alejaban del lugar dejándolo completamente solo junto a los dos equidnas, el erizo solo pudo caer entre lágrimas mientras Shade lo dejo inconsciente de un golpe y lo llevo arrastrando hasta el cementerio.

Sonic: (saliendo de la tienda) _¿Estás seguro de dejarla hacer eso?_

Knuckles: _Es su decisión, amigo, perdón_

Sonic: _¿Te quedaras brillante para siempre?_

Knuckles: _O esto, creo que ya no me sirve_

Knuckles dio un suave y largo suspiro, su cuerpo comenzó a recuperar su color normal de siempre. Mientras dejaba de brillar, aun sus marcas junto a su nueva marca en la espalda comenzaron a brillar y moverse por su cuerpo como alineándose y tomando formas distintas, Sonic vio sorprendido el increíble acto. Al final, las marcas se fueron achicando y juntándose hasta formar un gran ojo en la frente de Knuckles.

Sonic: _¿Estas con vida, amigo? ¿Te dolió?_

Knuckles: _Como si me clavaran un millón de agujas, pero ya me siento bien _(la marca en forma de ojo se desvanece)

Sonic: _Perdiste todos tus tatuajes, amigo_

Knuckles: _Ahora son parte de mi alma, Sonic_

Sonic: _Te ves mejor sin tantas líneas y círculos_

Knuckles: _Igual siento que hay algo nuevo en mí_

Knuckles se agacho y acaricio el suelo debajo de él, fue para sorpresa de Sonic cuando el equidna clavo su puño en el suelo y arranco una gran roca de tierra.

Knuckles: _Así que esto es de lo que hablaba Shade, supongo que le encontrare alguna utilidad_

Shade: (con su espada ensangrentada) _En mi clan solo teníamos el poder de Hades, nunca nadie desarrollo otra habilidad como de este tipo_

Knuckles: (lanzando la roca muy lejos) _Eso es porque este es un fragmento del poder de Zeus_

Shade: _¿Ya desaparecieron todos esos idiotas?_

Knuckles: _Solo quedamos nosotros seis, y supongo que también es hora de irnos_

Shade: _¿Pueden llevarme hasta la isla más cercana? Una vez ahí veré qué camino seguir_

Sonic: _Claro, Shade, nosotros igual debemos…_

Dash: (saliendo de la tienda a toda velocidad) _Papa, papa, es una emergencia, mama no se siente bien, Tails dice que mi hermanito está por venir ya_

Sonic: _No, no, no ahora, no sé qué hacer_

El grupo entro corriendo a la tienda, donde estaba Amy siguiendo instrucciones de un aun débil Tails

Tails: _Vamos, sigue así, tranquila y con calma. Sonic, yo necesito que tú recibas al bebe_

Sonic: _Yo no, amigo, no puedo_

Shade: _Es tu hijo ¿Cómo que no puedes?_

Sonic: _Este…_

Tails: _Knuckles, tú tienes magia ahora, haz algo_

Knuckles: _Este…_

Shade: _¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?_

Tails: _Que son dos idiotas inmaduros, hace años cuando les quise explicar cómo iba a nacer Dash, Knuckles vomito solo con ver imágenes, y Sonic se desmayo el día del nacimiento. Yo no puedo moverme_

Knuckles: _Yo mejor me llevo a Dash afuera para que piensen tranquilos, vamos, amiguito _(Se lleva a Dash de ahí)

Shade: _Yo iré con Knuckles, no quiero meterme en sus asuntos_

Tails: _No, Shade, quédate y ayuda a Sonic, por favor_

Shade: _No, no, Tails, yo no sé nada de esto_

Sonic: _Yo… debo… y luego…_

Tails: _Te lo ruego, Shade, ayúdalo_

Shade: _Esta bien, dinos las instrucciones_

Tails les daba las instrucciones a Sonic, quien al instante se desmayo en el suelo dejando a Shade siendo la única que podía ayudar a Amy. Shade se mantuvo fuerte y con los consejos de Tails ayudaron a Amy a dar a luz a una pequeña erizo color violeta.

Una hora después del nacimiento de la pequeño erizo, el grupo estaba ya más calmado y hablaban alrededor de Amy quien cargaba a su nueva hija.

Sonic: _¿Qué nombre le pondremos, amor?_

Amy: _Tiene un lindo color lavanda, ese nombre me gusta_

Sonic: _Bienvenida a la familia, Lavanda Rose_

Shade: _Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida _(llorando)

Amy: _Gracias por todo, Shade_

Shade: _¿Puedo cargarla?_

Amy: _Claro, con cuidado_

Shade: _Miren que hermosa que es, es como un angelito_

Amy: _Shade, quería pedirte una cosa_

Shade: _¿Si, Amy?_

Amy: _¿Quieres ser su madrina?_

Shade: _¿Yo, madrina de esta cosita adorable? Claro que sí, me encantaría_

Amy: _Felicidades, eso significa que ya eres parte de la familia_

Sonic: _Es cierto, Shade se une a la tripulación_

Shade: _Bueno, pero hasta el siguiente puerto_

El grupo siguió observando el feliz momento toda la tarde, por la noche ya estaban en el barco, y Shade solo podía pensar en que hacer una vez llegase a otra isla.

EPILOGO

Un día normal en el barco.

Tails: _Shade, algo que no me quedo claro ¿Para qué sirve esa bola de energía que hiciste en tu mano?_

Shade: _Bueno, solo mira_

Shade levanto una de sus espadas y comenzó a canalizar su energía a través de la hoja de su espada, de inmediato disparo un gran halo de energía violeta oscura que salió volando hasta desaparecer de la vista del zorro.

Shade: _La verdad si no tengo mis espadas, no puedo darle forma al poder de Hades_

Tails: _Increíble, en si podría imitar fácilmente eso y… ya lo sé, me has dado una gran idea, Shade, tengo que ir a trabajar_

Knuckles: (gritando desde lejos) _Shade ¿Podrías ayudarnos a Amy y a mí con unas cosas, ninguno de los dos entendemos este idioma?_

Shade: _Claro, no hay problema _(pensando) _No se esta tan mal por aquí, podría quedarme un tiempo antes de buscar donde vivir_


	14. Saga 6 Capitulo 1

**SAGA EGGMAN**

**Capitulo 1: Trampa**

Sonic: 25 años

Tails: 22 años

Knuckles: 26 años

Amy: 25 años

Dash: 6 años

Shade: 24 años

Lavanda: 1 año

Un poco más de un año luego del nacimiento de la pequeña Lavanda, el grupo disfrutaba de un merecido descanso, Shade cuidaba de Dash y Lavanda, los erizos descansaban felices en pareja, y Tails y Knuckles eran los encargados de manejar el barco.

Tails: _Si seguimos por aquí llegaremos a una isla en un par de horas_

Knuckles: _Al fin, ya quiero comer algo que no sea preparado por algunos de nosotros_

Tails: _Bueno, yo solo me conformo con que no sea una isla religiosa_

Knuckles: _Ahí está… pero se ve rara_

Ellos observaron a lo lejos la gran isla que parecía estar rodeada por una leve niebla.

Tails: _Cierto, no vimos mucha niebla por otras islas_

Knuckles: _¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la isla?_

Tails: _Isla punzante_

El grupo se fue adentrando en la niebla, por un segundo sintieron un leve golpe eléctrico que les llamo la atención a todos.

Sonic: (subiendo a la popa) _¿Qué fue eso?_

Knuckles: _No lo sé, sentí como escalofríos_

Sonic: _¿A dónde vamos?_

Tails: _Bueno, por lo que me dijeron, esta isla era solo un pueblo agrícola_

Knuckles: _Esta niebla apesta a tu viejo taller_

Tails: _Si, mi taller que me sacaron cuando se nos unió Shade_

Knuckles: _Te dije que ese es el camarote para mujeres, Lavanda no vivirá toda su vida con Sonic y Amy_

Sonic: _Miren _

Sonic señalo a una gran boya con un cartel pegado encima que decía: Isla huevo.

Knuckles: _Te equivocaste de isla, zorro_

Tails: _No, tengo bien trazado el rumbo, esta isla es la que me indicaron. Podría haber sufrido algún cambio de jurisdicción_

Sonic: _¿Un qué?_

Tails: _Nuevos habitantes o un cambio de líderes, seguro fueron quienes le cambiaron el nombre_

Sonic: _Bueno, con ese nombre ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?_

Knuckles: _No es buena suerte decir eso_

El grupo se acerco lentamente divisando una gran ciudad portuaria, un par de luces en el agua le fueron indicando el camino a seguir para entrar al muelle. Este a diferencia del resto que ellos conocían, estaba bajo un techo.

Knuckles: _Lo que me temía, una isla de sabiondos. Debe estar llena de zorros y mapaches_

Tails: _No es gracioso. Me alegro de que al fin podamos visitar un lugar civilizado sin tanto misterio o idiomas raros_

Shade: (ella subió a la popa, tenía a Lavanda en sus brazos y a Dash sobre la cabeza) _¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

Knuckles: _Es una isla de gente rara igual a Tails_

Shade: _Parece ser muy fría_

El grupo se acerco hasta la entrada de una enorme bodega, una barrera se levanto al acercarse el barco y entro dentro. El grupo se acerco al muelle reduciendo la velocidad, sintieron un empujón al detener el bote como si hubiera encallado o quedado atrapado entre algo.

Knuckles, Shade y Tails fueron los primeros en bajar mientras la familia de erizos se quedo a planear como pasar su día.

Knuckles: _No es necesario que traigas tus armas_

Shade: _Este lugar me da mala espina_

Knuckles: _No es para tanto, es solo una forma de cobrarnos por cuidar nuestro barco, así podremos salir todos sin temor a que nos toquen nuestra bodega_

Shade: _Yo sabía que era mala idea dejar de usar mi armadura_

Knuckles: _Te ves bien ahora_

Shade: _¿Y eso debería importarme?_

Knuckles: _Solo intento ser amable_

Tails: _¿Qué es eso?_

El grupo vio justo al final del muelle otra barrera que parecía estar unida a una maquina con ojos y una boca

Robot: _Bienvenidos a la Isla Huevo ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?_

Tails: _Es increíble, es un sistema automatizado_

Robot: _Evite problemas, solo diga_ _la razón de su visita_

Sonic: _¿Qué pasa, amigos, todavía no pagaron? _(llegando junto con su familia)

Knuckles: _No, no me siento cómodo hablando con esta cosa_

Tails: _Déjame a mí. Somos turistas, solo vimos la isla y decidimos detenernos_

Robot: _Un segundo… Adelante _(levanta la barrera) _Cuidado al salir del muelle_

El grupo paso mirando al extraño al robot, que una vez pasaron todos, bajo la barrera y se quedo mirando a la nada.

El grupo camino buscando la salida del enorme establecimiento, había un pequeño número de barcos también estacionados en el muelle, todos cuidados por robots exactamente iguales al anterior, lo que más se extrañaba es que no hubiera una sola señal de personas.

Llegaron hasta una gran puerta que comunicaba al exterior.

Shade: _Emboscada_

El resto de amigos se sorprendieron con el aviso de la equidna, quien solo desenfundo una de sus espadas y disparo una onda de energía directamente a la derecha de la puerta, cortando la pared en el camino.

Al instante, por la puerta cayo la mitad de un extraño robot, y entraron a enorme velocidad un ejército de robots, estos tenían una rueda para moverse y en vez de una mano, tenían un largo garrote que soltaba electricidad, además de una extraña luz roja que les salía de la cabeza.

Robot: _Ríndanse, están rodeados_

Shade: _Les dije que esta isla no era amistosa_

Knuckles: _Corramos al barco, es peligroso para Dash y Lavanda_

Sonic: _Eso ni dudarlo_

Robot: _Alerta, señal 34 activada_

El grupo corrió en dirección a su barco, pero a la mitad de camino, unos enormes robots saltaron fuera del agua y en fila. Estos eran de un color bronce, poseían enormes brazos y piernas, y su forma asemejaba a la de un buzo.

Sonic: _Con permiso_

Sonic salto directamente a la maquina con uno de sus Homing attack, pero el robot solo lo bloqueo con uno de sus brazos intentando agarrar al erizo que reboto para escapar.

El grupo fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de robots y desde atrás se podía ver que venían más.

Amy: _Knuckles, cuida de Lavanda_

Knuckles: _Esta bien_

Amy: _Dash, siempre cerca de Tails_

Dash: (asustado) _No hay problema, mami_

Amy: _Shade, abramos un camino hacia la salida_

Shade: _Con mucho gusto, me dan asco estas basuras robóticas_

Amy adopto su forma sirena y se lanzo al ataque junto con Shade en dirección a los robots más pequeños, Sonic intentaba mantener a atrás a los otros más grandes.

Tails: _No puedo hacer nada sin mis pistolas_

Knuckles: _Cuida de Lavanda, entonces_

Knuckles dio a la niña a Tails y este fue a ayudar a Sonic. Para las dos mujeres no fue ningún problema acabar con la gran cantidad de robots que venía llegando y el grupo pudo salir sin problemas escapando de los robots más grandes.

Al salir se sorprendieron al ver como era el exterior del muelle, era demasiado negro y sucio, parecía abandonado y no se veía ni una señal de vida. Solo más de esos robots viniendo por todas partes.

Intentaron correr para adentrarse en el pueblo pero al llegar a él, estaba completamente vacío, todos los edificios estaban bloqueados y tenían la misma condición que el resto del muelle.

Tails: _Esto es un pueblo fantasma_

Shade: _Debemos encontrar quien manda a estos robots_

Para mala suerte, comenzaron a llegar una gran cantidad de robots gigantes, estos eran de un color plateado y eran iguales en diseño a los grandes, pero tenían orugas en vez de piernas.

Shade: _Amy, retrocede, es muy peligroso aun para ti_

Amy obedeció a su amiga y el grupo termino siendo rodeado por una gran variedad de robots. Estaban a punto de ser acorralados, cuando de la nada apareció una bomba en el cielo, esta exploto y aunque no genero explosión alguna, por alguna razón los robots comenzaron a actuar de una manera muy rara.

Voz: (desde muy lejos) _Por aquí, si no quieren ser esclavos_

Sonic: _¿Vamos?_

Tails: _Tenemos otra opción_

Todos corrieron siguiendo a una extraña figura que los llevo hasta un muy angosto callejón, al final del camino se encontraba una compuerta hacia lo que parecía ser a una catacumba. Aun dudándolo el grupo se lanzo hacia abajo antes de ser vistos por los robots.

Debajo el olor era insoportable, y la figura les comenzó a hacer señas para que lo siguieran, los llevo entre apestoso laberinto.

Tails: _¿Qué les hiciste a esos robots?_

Figura: _Es solo algo en lo que trabajo, interfiere en sus sistemas, pero solo por fracciones de segundos_

Tails: _Una explosión electromagnética_

Figura: _Exacto, no esperaba encontrar a alguien que llegara a esta isla y tuviera ese conocimiento_

Sonic: _¿Qué sucede en esta isla?_

Figura: _Ahora les muestro, suban_

El extraño hombre movió unas piedras que había en el techo y subió por el hueco para ayudar a subir al resto. Una vez que subieron todos, se encontraban en una pequeña casa, estaba bien iluminada pero las ventanas y puertas estaban completamente bloqueadas, no dejaban entrar ni un rayo de sol.

Figura: _Les presento, la base de la resistencia_

Tails: _¿Resistencia?_

La figura se saco la capucha, dejando ver que era un mono de casi unos 30 años y de apariencia andrajosa.

Figura: _Pueden llamarme Kei, es todo lo que deben saber de mí_

Sonic: _Mucho gusto, gracias por salvarnos_

Kei: _Lamentablemente solo retrase lo inevitable_

Knuckles: _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Kei: _Verán, esta isla es una prisión, y cualquiera que tenga la mala suerte de entrar, quedara atrapado para siempre_

Sonic: _Eso ya lo veremos, solo debemos llegar a nuestro barco y te sacaremos de aquí_

Kei: _No es tan sencillo…_

Voz: _¿Ya puedo salir?_

Kei: _Lo siento, ven _(entra una mujer, es una ardilla de unos 18 años, lo más notable es que camina golpeando el piso con un palo) _Ella es mi hermana, Em_

Em: _Mucho gusto… ¿ocho personas? Con razón tuviste suerte_

Kei: _Tranquila, no los asustes_

Tails: _Puedes contarnos toda la situación desde el principio_

Kei: _Todo comenzó hace unos 20 años, las personas de esta isla Vivian tranquilas, pero todo eso cambio cuando sin nadie darse cuenta, un dictador tomo el poder con su ejército de robots. Desde ese día construyo un castillo y nadie lo ha visto desde entonces_

Shade: _¿Y por qué nos ataco recién al llegar?_

Kei: _Atacan a cualquiera que llegue a la isla, sin importa la excusa que se le dé a los robots del muelle. Hace 12 años yo llegue igual que ustedes y fuimos atacados. Nosotros… no éramos buen equipo y todos corrimos a cualquier lado, yo y una mínima fracción logramos escondernos_

Shade: _Eran piratas_

Kei: _Si_

Knuckles: _Un momento, no dijiste que ella es tu hermana_

Tails: _Knuckles, por favor…_

Kei: _No importa, cuando yo llegue aquí ella estaba sola y perdida…_

Em: _Yo puedo contarles, hermano… mis padres fueron capturados y quede sola, como naci ciega me era casi imposible salir a buscar comida; estaba por ser mi fin hasta que Kei llego y me cuido desde entonces_

Kei: _Si, equidna, no ves que no nos parecemos en nada. Pero ella también me ayudo mucho desde que llegue, y ambos nos cuidamos para seguir adelante, eso nos hace hermanos_

Sonic: _Perdón. Pero no hay tiempo que perder, ¿Cuántas personas "vivas" hay en la isla?_

Kei: _Al menos unas 100 personas aun quedamos con vida_

Sonic: (mirando a su familia) _Lo siento, pero no podemos llevar tanta gente_

Kei:_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_

Sonic: _Mi familia no se quedara atrapada en esta isla ni un día mas, así que reúne como máximo 20 personas, y las sacaremos en nuestro barco_

Kei: _Toma las cosas con calma ¿En serio crees que es tan fácil?_

Sonic: _Solo préstame alguna vara o palo y te lo demostrare_

Kei: _Interesante, ¿Así que también sabes manejar un bastón?_

Sonic: _No tengo tiempo. Amigos, vamos, iremos al barco de inmediato_

Kei: _Espera, erizo, no es necesario apurarse, te tengo malas noticias; es imposible salir de esta isla_

Sonic: _Te demostrare lo contrario_

Kei: _No es eso a lo que me refiero, es solo que hay un campo eléctrico alrededor de la isla, lo deben haber sentido al entrar_

Tails: _Si, es cierto, sentimos algo raro al entrar en la isla_

Kei: _Bueno, ese campo eléctrico no puede ser traspasado desde adentro, solo desde afuera. Cualquiera que intente salir de la isla, será vaporizado al instante, no quedara ni restos de su embarcación o de su tripulación_

Shade: _Esta isla cada vez me enferma más_

Kei: _Por eso dije que era una prisión. La mayoría de ustedes son buenos peleando, igual que muchos otros en el pasado, pero de nada sirve derrotar a las defensas del muelle, si no se desactiva el campo primero_

Tails: _Para que se cree algo de esas capacidades…_

Kei: _Es necesario un catalizador inalámbrico…_

Tails: (emocionado) _Desde un punto lo suficientemente alto…_

Kei: (emocionado) _Para rodear completamente la isla_

Knuckles: _Sabia que esta isla estaría llena de gente así_

Em: _Perdonen a mi hermano, él siempre actúa de esta manera cuando se trata de cosas tecnológicas_

Amy: _Estamos acostumbrados_

Sonic: _Bueno, si ya todos terminaron, en serio que me estoy cansando de todo esto, díganme a quien debo golpear para salir de aquí_

Em: _No lo sabemos_

Sonic: _¿Disculpa?_

Kei: _Nadie nunca ha visto al creador de estos robots, solo sabemos que se hace llamar Eggman_

Sonic: _¿Eggman? Entonces lo encontrare y romperé su estúpida maquina así podre llevarme a mi familia lejos de aquí_

Kei: _¿Y tanto crees que nadie lo ha intentado ya?_

Sonic: _Pero nadie tuvo a este equipo_

Kei: _¿Y que tienen de especial?_

Sonic: _Knuckles puede arrancar gigantes piedras de la tierra. Tails tiene una gran cantidad de armas. Shade dispara no se qué basura infernal que corta todo. Y yo puedo correr a velocidad sónicas._

Kei: _No veo como todo eso sea posible_

Tails: _Solo entiende que es así, a mi no me dejan intentar entenderlo_

Sonic: _Exacto, solo confía en nosotros, venceremos a cualquier ejercito que se cruce en nuestro camino_

Kei: (pensando en voz alta) _Es cierto, ustedes derrotaron una gran cantidad de guardias… y su pelea se escucho por todo el pueblo… creo que podemos trabajar juntos para liberar al pueblo, si te parece bien_

Sonic: _Con mucho gusto, en realidad no podría irme y dejarlos aquí muriendo de hambre_

Kei: _¿Qué necesitan para pelear?_

Sonic: _De eso me encargo yo, tenemos todas nuestras armas aun en el barco_

Kei: _No creo que sea inteligente ir al barco, si vamos a atacar, debemos ir directamente al castillo_

Sonic: _¿Quién hablo de atacar? Necesito tres… no, dos minutos y volveré_

Kei: _¿No estarás pensando en salir?_

Sonic: _Díganme que necesitan_

Tails: _Necesito mis armas y mi cinturón de municiones_

Knuckles: _Sonic… trae toda la comida que puedas, el máximo que soportes_

Sonic: _Esta bien, amigos_

Kei: _Espera…_

Sonic: _Tranquilo, se cómo llegar al muelle y como volver _(lanzándose por el agujero)

Kei: _¿Por qué lo dejan irse?_

Amy: _Tranquilo, ya verás que volverá en menos de lo que dijo_

Kei: _Ustedes son un grupo de personas muy extrañas_

Knuckles: _Y no has visto a la peor_

Kei: _¿A la peor? _(sonriendo) _Bueno, en serio creen que pueden ayudarnos a destruir la barrera, por lo menos_

Tails: _Haremos lo mejor posible, igual estamos atrapados aquí también. Algo más que tengamos que saber_

Kei: _Si, aquellos robots eran simples guardias, si ese es el caso, no quiero saber que nos espera una vez adentro_

Tails: _¿Y sobre el castillo?_

Kei: _Quien entra, no vuelve a salir, en todos estos años es un misterio lo que se esconde detrás de esos muros, además, el olor siempre es insoportable_

Tails: _Una vez adentro deberemos improvisar una estrategia_

Kei: _Entiendo que estén confiados porque desconocen lo que sucede en esta isla, pero deben entender que…_

Sonic: _Ya regrese_

Sonic salió del hueco del suelo, arrastraba consigo una enorme bolsa y sus amigos ayudaron subirla.

Kei: _Es imposible que hayas llegado a tu barco, menos en tan poco tiempo_

Tails: _Con el tiempo te acostumbraras, créeme, a veces es mejor no confiarse en la lógica_

Sonic: _Traje ropa para Lavanda, mi Bo, las armas de Tails ¿Pero para que querías que traiga toda la comida posible, Knuckles?_

Knuckles: _Solo estuve pensando, si pensamos meternos a ese castillo, 6 personas no serán suficientes. Necesitaremos un ejército_

Shade: _Como aquellos que asediaban nuestros templos_

Knuckles: _Exacto. Mono ¿Qué tanta ayuda puedes conseguir en el menor tiempo posible?_

Kei: _¿Qué tan seguros están de poder ganar?_

Knuckles: _Contando la auto-confianza que se tiene Sonic, el máximo posible_

Kei: _Entonces puedo poner a todo el pueblo listo para la pelea, solo necesito un día y la mayoría de esa comida_

Knuckles: _Es un trato_

Kei: _Muchos se alegraran de al fin poder comer algo fresco_

Tails: _20 años son mucho tiempo, debe haber sido una pesadilla mantenerse con vida_

Kei: _Pesadilla se queda corto_ (mete su mano en un bolsillo, saca una pequeña vara, sacude el brazo y la vara se alarga hasta alcanzar casi los dos metros) _Erizo, necesito que me acompañes, vamos a ir a levantar la moral de pueblo y necesito que me ayudes a contagiar esa confianza que dicen tus amigos_

Sonic: _¿Estás seguro que van a ayudarnos?_

Kei: _Mañana, pasado mañana, moriremos de todas formas si seguimos esperando. Ya encontrare la forma de llamar la atención de todos_

El erizo y el mono salieron por el hueco cargando la gran bolsa con comida.

Tails: _Disculpa ¿Hay muchos más pueblerinos de esta isla?_

Em: _No, yo soy la ultima, el resto de personas son otros pobres visitantes que han caído de paso_

Tails: _¿Crees que en el castillo haya alguien con vida?_

Em: _No lo sé, la verdad no quiero pensar en eso_

Tails: _Si, disculpa_

**No se si simplemente hay 20 personas que lo unico que hacen es abrir todos los capitulos sin leerlos o no se, me gustaria que si leen esta historia, me dejaran un reviews al menos con un emoticon para saber que me esta leyendo un ser humano y no un bot, gracias.**


	15. Saga 6 Capitulo 2

**Gracias a quien tan amablemente me dejo el comentario (rewiew) en el capitulo anterior, este va dedicado a ti**

**SAGA EGGMAN**

**Capitulo 2: Asedio**

Sonic: 25 años

Tails: 22 años

Knuckles: 26 años

Amy: 25 años

Dash: 6 años

Shade: 24 años

Lavanda: 1 año

Kei y Sonic salieron al exterior del pueblo, donde por las calles abandonadas circulaban grandes cantidades de robots patrullando en un solo ritmo.

Sonic: _¿Dónde está todo el mundo?_

Kei: _En todas las casas que aún quedan en pie, solo que los robots tienen sensores capaces de detectar la más mínima profundidad, por eso las puertas y ventanas están perfectamente selladas_

Sonic: _¿Nadie sale?_

Kei: _Por alguna razón no hay movimiento luego de la medianoche hasta el amanecer, en ese momento aprovechamos para repartirnos la poca comida y esperar que nadie haya sido atrapado_

Sonic: _¿Cómo haremos para visitar cada casa?_

Kei: _No necesitamos hacer eso, solo ir a aquel edificio, ahí se encargaran del resto_

Sonic: _No creo que corras rápido ¿cierto?_

Sonic no se dio cuenta en qué momento desapareció Kei y movía la cabeza buscándolo por todas partes; Cuando lo localizo, el mono ya se encontraba saltando entre edificio y edificio con la gran bolsa de comida. Era tal su sigilo que en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba del otro lado cerca de la casa indicada. Sonic solo dio un vistazo rápido intentando memorizar el patrón de las maquinas y cruzo a tal velocidad que aunque hacia mucho ruido, los robots se alarmaban, pero al buscar ya no había rastro del erizo.

Sonic: _Y así es como se cruza sin ser detectado_

Kei: _Admito que tu técnica es buena_

Sonic: _Yo necesito que me enseñes a saltar entre los edificios, podría serme útil_

Kei: _Bueno, entremos de una vez, sígueme_

Los compañeros rodearon la casa, pero detrás no había nada, solo paredes.

Kei: _Cuidado aquí, obsérvame bien_

El mono dio la bolsa a Sonic y se arrastro por el suelo en dirección a la pared, Sonic miraba sin palabras hasta que el mono traspaso la pared como si fuera un fantasma.

Kei: (detrás de la pared) _Agáchate y ven, fíjate bien por donde entre yo_

Sonic no confiaba en todo en Kei, pero igual intento imitarlo, cuando se acerco a la pared golpeo su frente contra ella

Sonic: _Mierda_

Kei: (se escuchan varias risas en el fondo) _Baja más la cabeza, y arrástrate todo lo que puedas_

Sonic hizo caso y pudo sentir como pasaba la pared hasta estar quedar atrapado en un pequeño ducto, intento salir por el otro lado hasta que un grupo de manos lo ayudaron a salir de ahí.

Sonic: _¿No había una entrada más grande?_

Kei: _Perdón, son pocos los recursos que tenemos, solo teníamos lo suficiente para crear un holograma de ese tamaño_

Sonic dio un vistazo a la nueva casa, esta estaba repleta de gente de variada edad y especie, muchas solo estaban recostadas contra la pared con la mirada deprimida, y otros se acercaron para ver al erizo.

Sonic: _Mucho gusto_

Kei: _Te presento al…_

Mujer: _Nada de nombres estúpidos_

Sonic: _¿Nombres estúpidos?_

Mujer: _Si, siempre tiene nombres estúpidos para todos y para las distintas casas, como si fueran "bases de operaciones" o "blablablá nombres difíciles"_

Sonic: _Ya me parecía que la otra casa no era lo que decía_

Kei: _Algunos intentamos seguir optimistas_

Mujer: _Mucho gusto, yo soy Gloria _(mujer coneja un poco mayor que Sonic, tiene una mirada seria)

Sonic: _Igualmente, soy Sonic_

Gloria: (a Kei) _¿Solo es uno o hay mas con él?_

Kei: _A eso vengo, pero primero… quiero que tomen las cosas con calma _(le saca la bolsa a Sonic) _Escuchen. Aquí tengo una gran cantidad de comida… fresca, que mi amigo pudo rescatar de su barco…_

El resto de personas se levantaron y rodearon a los dos amigos rápidamente, Sonic no espero un segundo poniéndose entre Kei y la gente.

Sonic: _Esta es toda la comida que pude sacar de mi barco, y aun queda más para casos de emergencia. Pero si van a hacer algo estúpido, no les daré nada_

Sonic vio la reacción hostil en la cara de las débiles personas, quienes intentaron acercarse pero recién al primero que intento atacar al erizo, este lo derroto de un simple golpe con su palo, por lo que el resto de personas retrocedieron.

Kei: _Creo que exageraste_

Sonic: _¿Tenía otra alternativa?_

Kei: _Supongo que no, pero ahora será más difícil que acepten_

Gloria: _¿Aceptar que?_

Sonic: _Que me ayuden a escapar de aquí_

Gloria: (dándose vuelta y arrojándose contra una pared) _Eres nuevo. Ya entenderás_

Sonic: _No tengo nada que entender ¿Acaso no quieren comer? _(viendo como el resto de personas imita a la mujer) _¿Qué les pasa?_

Kei: _Sabia que no iba a ser fácil. Escúchennos por lo menos_

Hombre: _Por eso no se debe intentar salvar a los nuevos, su optimismo solo hace más triste el ambiente. Mira erizo… Sonic, la cosa es así, acá te vas a quedar, y acá vas a morir, a la larga terminaras siendo capturado o aceptando la realidad_

Kei: _Escuchen… él no vino solo, esta vez hay esperanzas_

Gloria: _¿Cuántas personas pueden haber sido? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta? No son suficientes para superar a un ejército que lleva creciendo desde hace dos décadas_

Kei: _Sonic es un segundo al mando de una flota de casi 80 personas _(Sonic lo mira asustado) _Ellos lograron escapar y yo los ayude, había tantos marinos, que tuve que esconder a la mayoría en los sótanos de las casas derribadas_

Hombre: _¿Y los 80 lograron escapar?_

Kei: _Bueno, posiblemente sean menos, pero les aseguro que si unimos ambas fuerzas, podremos escapar de aquí_

Sonic: _Además, nosotros no somos una simple flota, nosotros tenemos habilidades únicas_

Kei: _Es verdad, Sonic puede correr a una velocidad única, es capaz de ir al muelle, buscar comida y volver aquí sin ser detectado_

Sonic: _También están mis compañeros, todos somos muy fuertes_

Gloria: _Bueno… si se escucho por toda la ciudad un enorme estruendo, no creo que solo un mínimo numero de personas puedan lograr algo así… y seguir con vidas_

Kei: _Yo los ayude, pero ellos han logrado detener a los más grandes_

Sonic: _Estoy dispuesto a darles toda mi comida, con tal de que recuperen fuerzas y me ayuden a escapar de aquí_

Gloria: _¿Es tan fresca como dices?_

Sonic: _Es todo lo que tenemos, y puedo conseguir una segunda bolsa igual de grande, pero eso será todo_

Hombre: _Yo me uno, al menos tendré mi última cena. Mi nombre es Don_

Voces: _"Yo también" "Supongo…" "Yo estoy muy enfermo, pero me mantengo"_

Sonic: _Es un trato (dándole la bolsa para que se la repartan)_

Kei: _Gloria, puedes encargarte de hacerles llegar el resto a la demás casas y comunicarles. Sonic y yo volveremos con su tripulación para planear una estrategia_

Gloria: (comiendo) _Si, pero necesitaremos esa segunda bolsa, erizo_

Sonic: _Solo necesito un minuto, pero compártanla por favor, necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible. Esto al final nos beneficiara a todos_

Kei y Sonic dejaron la casa, detrás de ellos fue Gloria que se dirigió en dirección contraria a ellos. Los dos amigos por fin volvieron a la casa de Kei donde los esperaban sus amigos.

Amy: _Estaba tan preocupada _(abrazando a Sonic)

Sonic: _Traemos muy buenas noticias_

Kei: _Ya el pueblo está motivado, solo debemos preparar un plan. Estoy seguro que si empezamos ahora mismo, dentro de cuatro días o cinco tendremos uno_

Sonic: _No, lo haremos mañana mismo_

Kei: (sorprendido) _No tenemos tiempo para preparar algo así, estamos hablando de tomar un castillo, hay mucho que…_

Sonic: _Te dije que no voy a dejar a mi familia pasar más de un día en estas condiciones_

Tails: _Sonic tiene razón, es mejor actuar lo más pronto posible, hay que aprovechar que el pueblo está al menos bien alimentado; Después será más difícil mantener una pelea_

Kei: _Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen_

Tails: _Nosotros ya tenemos una estrategia preparada, Em no has ayudado mucho con las descripciones de la isla; tu hermana es impresionante_

Em: _Muchas gracias, solo quise ayudar_

Kei: _¿Cómo es posible que sepan tanto sobre esto?_

Knuckles: _Shade y yo sabemos de estas cosas, hemos visto mucho en nuestras vidas_

Shade: _Sera divertido estar del otro lado al menos una vez_

Kei: (pensando) _¿De dónde habrá venido esta gente? Son algo raros, pero por alguna razón dan confianza_

Tails le conto todo a Kei, y Kei le conto sobre las mentiras al resto, cosa que disgusto a todos. Pero aun así, era suficiente para llamar la atención del pueblo para el día siguiente.

Kei luego fue a comunicar el plan al resto del escondido pueblo, quienes también aceptaron una vez que Sonic les entrego el resto de provisiones que quedaban en el barco.

Llegada la noche, se encontraban Tails, Sonic, Kei y Gloria en otra abandonada casa.

Sonic: _Creo que no queda más nada en el taller, Tails, esto es lo ultimo_

Tails: _Gracias, hermano, estoy seguro que con esto podremos hacer suficiente para todos_

Sonic: _¿Granadas?_

Kei:_ Insensibles ante las personas, letales para los robots. Una joya_

Tails: _No hay que confiarse, si lo que dices es cierto, hasta el más inútil robot puede recuperar sus sistemas luego de unos segundos_

Kei: _Tiempo suficiente para destruirlos_

Sonic: _No lo sé ¿Qué tan capacitados están los demás? Tampoco es ir a morir_

Kei: _Nosotros también tenemos nuestras habilidades, tal vez no podamos crear terremotos o cortar todo lo que se encuentre en nuestro camino, pero sabemos cómo sobrevivir. Gloria es del norte_

Sonic: _¿Y qué hay con eso?_

Gloria: _No es un lugar para erizos confiados, eso te lo aseguro_

Sonic: _Bueno, entonces me alegro de tenerte en nuestro equipo_

Gloria: _Dime ¿Cómo es eso de tu velocidad? ¿Son tus zapatillas o algo?_

Sonic: _La verdad no sé, solo que lo herede de uno de mis padres_

Gloria: _¿Nunca te ha importado saberlo?_

Sonic: _¿Para qué? Me ha ayudado mucho en esta vida y es todo lo que necesito saber_

Gloria: _Hay historias, más bien leyendas de gente así… y no solo erizos, también zorros de dos colas_

Sonic: _Hemos escuchado cosas en nuestros viajes, pero no estamos muy emocionados por averiguarlo_

Tails: _Habla por ti, amigo_

Gloria: _Bueno, siempre se habla de uno, pero ustedes dicen ser 6 con habilidades únicas. Y sobre eso no hay ninguna leyenda. Es por eso que no dije nada sobre su mentira de la flota_

Kei: _¿Lo sabías?_

Gloria: _Investigue cuando llevaba las noticias. Pero no dije nada porque quería ver que escondían_

Sonic: _Mañana lo veras, solo mantén al pueblo motivado. Quiero evitar que retrocedan cuando descubran nuestra mentira_

El erizo se fue de la casa dejando a los tres amigos trabajando en sus artefactos. Todo el pueblo escondido se preparaba para el combate, si por fuera solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y maquinas, por dentro de las bloqueadas casas se escuchaban las voces nerviosas u optimistas, desconocían lo que les esperaba al día siguiente.

Llego la mañana, y Sonic estaba en una gran casa donde se resguardarían todos aquellos o demasiados enfermos, viejos o jóvenes para pelear.

Sonic: _Dash, cuida de tu hermana mientras tu mama y yo peleamos_

Dash: _Tengo miedo, papa_

Sonic: _Tranquilo, no nos espera nada nuevo_

Em: _Por favor, Sonic, protege a mi hermano_

Sonic: _Seguro, Em, volveremos antes de lo que piensan_

Guardia: _Mucha suerte, erizo, gracias por la comida_

Sonic: _Por favor, cuida bien de todos_

Guardia: _Daré mi vida antes de que deje a alguna de esas maquinas entrar aquí_

Sonic se fue de la casa, aunque estaba confiado, era difícil separarse de sus hijos. Se reunió junto con sus amigos y un número de seleccionados habitantes del pueblo para escuchar las palabras de Tails antes de la batalla.

Tails: _¿Todos están al tanto de la verdad?_

Pueblerino: _Si, no nos importa, y mantendremos a nuestros grupos en fila_

Gloria: _Yo reuní a los más cobardes o desconfiados en mi grupo, no dejare que nadie huya_

Tails: _Bien, esto será así. Knuckles y Shade irán abriendo el camino, Amy y yo nos quedaremos en el centro intentando proteger al que lo necesite. Kei y Sonic ustedes serán los encargados de entrar al castillo una vez que Knuckles y Shade derriben la puerta. No necesitamos tomar el castillo, solo debemos romper lo que cree la barrera que nos impide la salida. Una vez que la fuente sea destruida, será cuestión de dividirnos en solo dos grupos, uno deberá ir a los barcos y prepararlos; El segundo grupo será quien entre a la misteriosa fortaleza y busque sobrevivientes, si es que los hay ¿Entendido?_

Todos: _Si_

Todos se dispersaron esperando los últimos minutos, despidiéndose o intentando mantener la moral alta.

Sonic: (tomado de las manos con Amy) _Por favor, ve con Dash una vez que la situación se calme_

Amy: _Él estará bien, por favor no intentes hacer más de lo necesario, y deja que los demás te ayuden. Yo una vez que vea a Dash, iré en un segundo a ayudarte_

Kei: (del otro lado de la habitación, con Tails y Gloria) _Tienes madera de líder, Tails_

Tails: _Creí que me iba a morir ahí, todos me miraban tan serios_

Gloria: _Tails ¿No crees que sería más útil una pistola de verdad? Entiendo que contra personas no quieras dañarla, pero ahora vamos a enfrentar a maquinas sin alma_

Tails: _Lo sé, pero estoy preparado ya para eso, además no quiero mal acostumbrarme_

Gloria: _Ya te tocara tomar una decisión de vida o muerte, a todos nos toca alguna vez_

Shade: (con Knuckles) _¿Apostamos quien destruye mas chatarra?_

Knuckles: _No_

Shade: _1 punto los pequeños, 5 los grandes_

Knuckles: _Dije que no_

Luego de una hora, en una casa se encontraban hablando el grupo comandado por Gloria.

Pueblerina: _Yo no confío, del todo en esos marinos, no se ven como si tuvieran algún cargo_

Pueblerino: _Pero ya viste la velocidad de ese erizo_

Pueblerina: _¿Y eso qué?_

Pueblerino: _Ese erizo no es real, debe ser alguna maldita arma que usan en el ejército_

Pueblerina: _¿El ejercito? ¿Qué haría un arma del ejército tan lejos del norte?_

Pueblerino: _Yo que sé, pero no creo que dejen a algo así andar solo por el océano_

Gloria: _Silencio todos, ahí está su "flota", prepárense para brindarles apoyo_

El pelotón miro fuera de la casa, y se asustaron al ver que los únicos en las calles del pueblo eran solo dos equidnas solitarios y que en un segundo fueron rodeados por una gran cantidad de robots.

Pueblerino: _Lo sabía, era imposible que viniera una flota_

Pueblerina: _Yo de aquí no me moveré ni aunque me amenacen con arma_

Una vez que los equidnas fueron rodeados por un gran número de maquinas, Knuckles arranco un gran pedazo de tierra mandando a volar a los robots y arrojándoselas al resto que quedo destruido en un segundo.

Shade esperaba paciente mientras el equidna la protegía destruyendo de un golpe cualquiera que se les acercara; no paso ni un minuto cuando se empezaron a escuchar los ruidos de las orugas de las maquinas gigantes que llegaron en un gran numero para detener a los equidnas.

Pueblerina: _Están muertos_

Gloria: _¿Segura?_

Shade desenfundo sus espada, ante la mirada perdida de los habitantes de la isla, la equidna lanzo una gran onda de energía en todas las direcciones cortando a la mitad a todas las maquinas gigantes que al caer aplastaron a las más pequeñas. En menos de un minuto, las calles de la ciudad quedaron envueltas en restos de chatarra y los dos equidnas no mostraban ni una gota de sudor.

Era de esperarse que llegara una gran caravana de robots desde todas las direcciones posibles, esto fue acompañado con el gran número de personas del pueblo motivadas por el acto de los equidnas; todos salieron a pelear con lo que tuvieran a mano, con la primer arma improvisada que pudieron conseguir dando inicio a una gran guerra entre personas y maquinas.

En el frente estaban Knuckles y Shade abriéndose paso en dirección al castillo siendo ayudados por Sonic, Kei y un gran grupo de pueblerinos. En el centro Tails y Amy se cuidaban las espaldas mirando en todas las direcciones esperando ver cualquier señal de personas que necesitaran ayuda. Mientras, en la retaguardia, los destinados líderes de cada grupo usaban las bombas creadas por Tails para detener a los robots gigantes mientras el resto se ocupaba sin problemas de los más pequeños.

Los equidnas llegaron sin problemas al frente del castillo, este estaba rodeado por un foso y solo tenía una inmensa puerta de madera como única entrada; Shade lanzo una gran cantidad de ondas de energías que derribaron la inmensa entrada, y Knuckles arrancaba pedazos de tierra del suelo, los arrojaba al foso creando un puente para que todos pudieran pasar.

Knuckles: _Vamos, entren todos. Yo solo necesito unos segundos para recobrar el aire_

Shade: _Tranquilo, ya hiciste suficiente, Knuckles, descansa todo lo que necesites_

Knuckles: _Gracias, Shade_

Shade: _Iremos a ayudar cuando estés listo_

Ambos equidnas vieron interrumpida su conversación cuando un pueblerino paso volando muy por arriba de ellos.

Pueblerino: (corriendo en dirección contraria) _Retrocedan_

Shade: _¿Qué sucede?_

Los dos equidnas fueron inmediatamente al frente, entraron al castillo solo para encontrarse a Sonic y Kei quienes no se movían y observaban junto a un grupo de personas.

Sonic: _Cuidado, esa cosa es demasiado fuerte_

Knuckles: _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Frente a ellos se encontraba un robot de unos dos metros, rosado, tenia patas cortas y un cuerpo muy redondo, sus brazos y cabeza estaban adornados de una cantidad de pinchos, y su mandíbula tenia forma de hocico.

Robot: _Cualquier intruso será eliminado de la forma más dolorosa_

Pueblerino: _Esa cosa mato a Jerry en menos de un segundo. Vámonos de aquí_

Robot: _Nadie escapa de Iron_

Sonic: _¿Ese robot está hablando en tercera persona?_

El robot abrió su boca dejando ver un gran cañón, de este salió volando un misil para sorpresas de todos; menos para Shade que solo lo detuvo con una de sus ondas de energía.

Shade: _Sonic, tu eres rápido, esquiva esa cosa mientras la distraigo, no necesitamos derrotarla, solo debemos romper la barrera y huir de aquí_

Sonic: _Solo córtala con tu espada_

Shade: _Este no es como el resto, algo tiene de diferente, pero no será fácil_

Sonic: _Si tu lo dices. Kei, vuelve y ayuda afuera a quien lo necesite, yo me puedo encargar de destruir la barrera_

Sonic no espero respuesta que aprovecho otro lanzamiento del ataque de Shade para cruzar por detrás del robot y adentrarse dentro del castillo.

Iron: _No llegara muy lejos_

Knuckles: _Tú no vivirás mucho, tampoco_

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo, Amy y Tails seguían ayudando a cualquiera que lo necesite, cuando vieron a un grupo retrocediendo asustados tan ciegamente que eran atacados por los robots.

Tails: _¿Qué hacen, están locos?_

Pueblerino: _Algo acaba de matar a un grupo de solo un golpe, yo me voy a esconder antes de morir_

Tails: _Mierda, de seguro dejó solo a Sonic y el resto_

Amy: _Vamos a ayudarles _(transformándose)

Gloria: _Tails, Amy, neces… _(Viendo a Amy y aterrándose) _Por dios ¿Qué te hicieron?_

Amy: (destransformándose) _Nada, nada, no te asustes, este es… uno de mis poderes especiales, o algo parecido_

Gloria: _Perdón, no quise reaccionar de esa forma. Pero necesitamos ayuda en la retaguardia, vinieron esos robots que vigilan el océano, y nos estamos quedando sin municiones_

Amy: _Tails, ayúdalos, yo iré con Sonic_

Tails: _No, Amy, tú tienes más posibilidades contra esos gigantes. Te prometo que cuidare bien de Sonic, no dejare que le pase nada_

Amy: _Esta bien, te ayudare en cuanto termine_

Tails: _Estaré esperándote_

El zorro se separo de las dos mujeres y se fue volando en dirección al castillo mientras un grupo de pueblerinos iban corriendo debajo de él. Ya se estaban acercando al castillo cuando vieron una figura sentada en la mitad del camino, al acercarse pudieron ver que estaba sobre una pila de cadáveres.

Figura: _Se rompen tan fácilmente_

Pueblerino: _Esa cosa… los mato…_

Figura: _No es mi culpa que ustedes tengan la piel tan sensible, por eso me gusta estar hecho de metal_

Tails: _¿Un robot con personalidad?_

Figura: _Por favor, llámenme Brand _(el robot era de un color violeta, tenia alas de murciélago con propulsores en cada ala, sus patas eran solo dos enormes garras pero sus manos tenían cinco dedos normales) (la figura se inclina en señal de respeto)

Tails: _Sorprendentemente aterrador _(calibrando sus pistolas) _Pero te superamos en numero_

Brand: _Veremos si es como dices_

Pueblerino: _Muérete, chatarra, no me importa que tanto hables, no eres humano_

El pueblerino saco una pistola que tenía en su cintura y le disparo a la criatura, esta solo se quedo parada y el tiro solo le reboto.

Brand: _ese fue tu último error, sucia rata_

El robot abrió sus alas y se lanzo al ataque del grupo de personas comandas por Tails.

Mientras sus amigos se enfrentaban a las maquinas, Sonic subió por el castillo llegando a una larga habitación tan grande que parecía ser todo el piso del castillo, aunque era de una manera muy rara y el olor era horrible.

Sonic: (observando los alrededores buscando una escalera) _Esto… no es un castillo… y apesta como el taller de Tails, y peor_

Voz: _¿Perdido?_

Sonic: (dándose vuelta asustado) _Kei… creí que eras otra de esas cosas parlantes_

Kei: _¿Qué haces descansando? Debemos encontrar lo que crea la barrera lo antes posible_

Sonic: _Lo sé, pero mira este lugar, esto no es un castillo_

Kei: _Ahora que lo dices, parece una fábrica_

Sonic: _¿Una fabrica?_

Kei: _Exacto, aquí debe de haberse creado todas esos guardias. Pero esto… si es una fabrica significa que aquí había personas_

Sonic: _Eso quiere decir que debe haber prisioneros en algún lado, debemos buscarlos_

Kei: _Primero la barrera, después con gusto te ayudare_

Sonic: _Si… da igual, vamos_

Los dos amigos caminaron observando el resto de la fábrica hasta que del otro lado se encontraba por fin la escalera al siguiente piso.

Sonic: _Nada es tan fácil_

Kei: _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Sonic: _Antes estaba ese robot que escupía misiles, y ahora pasamos como si nada_

Kei: _Tal vez confía demasiado en el otro_

Sonic: _Ahora, Kei_

Sonic y Kei dieron un gran salto alejándose de las escaleras, estas fueron destruidas por el impacto de una gran bola negra.

Voz: _¿Sabían que los estaba observando?_

Sonic: _Desde que llegue vi como nos acechabas_

Voz: _No he visto a una persona en 15 años, espero que no sean tan deprimentes como las anteriores_

Kei: _¿Dónde están todas las personas que fueron capturadas?_

Voz: _Hasta donde yo sé, no puedo revelar esa información_

Kei: (a Sonic) _Este también habla como si fuera humana_

Sonic: _Si, a mí también me llama la atención eso_

Voz: _Soy serie E-4, y no voy a dejarles pasar_

El robot se dejo ver frente a los dos amigos, media casi siete metros acercándose hasta el techo, su forma era similar a la de un gorila pero sus brazos terminaban en forma de un cono que se agrandaba cada vez mas hasta llegar a la base.

La maquina apunto a sus enemigos con uno de los brazos, del que salió una explosión acompañada de una gran bola de cañón que impacto destruyendo la pared detrás de Sonic y Kei.

Kei: (preparando su arma) _Espero que tu Bo no sea solo de decoración_

Sonic: _Igual sospecho que nos faltara un poco de ayuda contra esta cosa_

Kei: _Ya llegue muy lejos para rendirme, solo observa_

El mono sin pensarlo fue directamente al ataque del robot gigante quien ya lo tenía en la mira y apuntándolo.

Lo que ambos amigos no sospechaban, es que desde su ingreso al castillo, ambos eran observados desde una pequeña cámara.

Voz: _Parece que la navidad ha llegado temprano este año_


End file.
